上位
by like a cute dog
Summary: Lofter：宛如一只犬句


Chapter 01

"小魔王今天又来公司了？"叶弋然搅着杯子里的咖啡看向一脸愁苦的马骏。

马骏压低了声音说，"是啊，他刚刚闹腾说要叫公司把宇航接下来的那部戏给他演，还说如果要等到他爸跟大老板开口绝对让我们都吃不了兜着走，你说这孩子才多大，跟个祖宗似的天天不安生。"

"谁让他是富二代，我就不明白他爸公司的实力那么强怎么会让他来我们公司做艺人，况且他还是个Omega，你瞧瞧有哪个Omega这么泼辣的…"

叶弋然话音未落就被巨大的关门声打断，那位小祖宗地把文件扔的一地都是，对着管理艺人的负责人吼道："走着瞧！我让我爸爸给王俊凯打电话，你们以为你们算什么…"

小祖宗发了一通火气急败坏地和经济人走了，马骏和叶弋然目瞪口呆，虽然这位蛮横的时候也见了不是一回两回了，但这样嚣张跋扈地骂公司的员工还是头一回，即使听起来有些嫩声嫩气但还是唬住了一大帮人。

人都走了一会儿马骏才回过神来："这都什么人啊！"

"你说峰峻什么意思？"王源坐上车咬牙切齿地说："我爸花了那么多钱赞助那部电影，居然公司出的角色是那个黑炭？"

何其龙有些头痛，他总不能说黄宇航比他看起来更有少年英雄的感觉，于是只好赔笑说："他怎么有你好，就怪公司看走眼。"

王源一听更生气，一张小脸气得煞白，说："你都听到他们怎么说的了，他们说是王俊凯选的角色不能换，不就是个破公司老总吗？还不是得求着我爸给赞助！"

"是是是，他们没眼光，你别和他们计较。"何其龙赶紧附和。

王源素来和他玩得好，刚才骂了那么久对着总是迁就自己的经纪人却怎么也提不起气了，他憋了瘪嘴委屈地问："胖虎哥哥，难道我真的不合适吗？"

小孩难过起来和平常傲慢的样子完全不一样，何其龙最受不了他这样子，一双杏眼水汪汪的看着自己，脸蛋儿上写满了伤心，他赶紧说："源源别不开心啊，你比他们好了不知道多少，王总没挑你是公司的损失，不行你就跟你爸爸说说，让他出面。"

王源心满意足地听到对方安慰的话勾着嘴角得意地翻了个白眼："那是，王俊凯这个臭瞎子。"

又被骗了。

何其龙哭笑不得，果然是鳄鱼的眼泪，也就自己傻每次都上当。

这孩子真该去当影帝。

何其龙想，脚下油门狠狠一踩，车子蹭地绝尘而去。

坐在车上王源心里还盘算着怎么把角色弄到手，他就奇了怪了，明明时代峰峻以前的老板力捧的是自己，怎么自从换了人之后就处处都不顺心。

王俊凯，混世小魔王在心里嚼了一遍，这么老土的名字。

说来也奇怪，王源去公司的次数已经算挺勤的了，可是王俊凯上任那么久却一次也没和自己碰到过，听说还是个Alpha，王源更来气，Alpha都是没脑子的种马。

任娇娇刚写完策划书就看到大老板过来了，他今天穿了一件黑衬衣，下摆往西裤里一扎一双大长腿展现的淋漓尽致，任娇娇看着他英俊的脸蛋有些移不开视线，直到王俊凯进了办公室她才想起要汇报小魔王的事情，赶紧整了整衣服拿着文件过去。

"所以你说了这么久，这个王源到底是谁。"听了有十分钟任娇娇长篇大论的汇报，王俊凯终于从文件里托起腮看向她。

任娇娇明显一愣，心里疑惑道居然还有人记得不得王源，即使不因为王源的家世，小孩那张精致美好的样子也该让人过目不忘，她咳了一声说，"就是上次在候选名单上的那个十六岁的omega男孩，他爸爸是我们这部电影最大的赞助商。"

王俊凯好看的桃花眼稍微往下垂了点儿，若有所思的想了一会儿，最终冷冷地说："忘了。"

佩服。

任娇娇不由在心里竖了个大拇指，她想象了一下如果王源看到王俊凯如此冷淡得反应非得气炸了不可。

王俊凯不见她搭话，继续问："所以呢，他什么意思？"

任娇娇有些尴尬，她忽然想起文件夹里有之前王源拍的生写，赶紧翻出来让王俊凯看："他是想让您把宇航的那个角色给他，毕竟他爸爸砸了那么多钱进去。"

王俊凯随手翻了翻那沓照片，画面里的男孩第一眼看上去恬静纯真，有少年独有干净舒服的感觉，男孩的眼睛特别漂亮，晶亮得如同精灵一般，照片里满是笑意，王俊凯这才想起来在候选名单上见过这孩子，五官的确很俊俏，但是气质却和那个角色大相径庭，一轮筛选的时候就被淘汰了，不过不管是从哪张照片里都看不出王源如此闹腾，但娱乐圈里的人表里不一一向是再正常不过的事，何况是他这种家世好的小明星的确大多都喜欢用关系捆绑角色，王俊凯把照片往旁边一放，说："不用管他，黄宇航很适合这部戏，演员不会换，形象是艺人自己的，他愿意闹就让他闹吧。"

任娇娇是带着对王俊凯无限崇高的敬意走出的办公室，以前高层都是由着王源，只有王俊凯不为所动，可是想到那祖宗知道了以后又要把公司弄得鸡犬不宁她就又有些头疼，也不知道大老板是不是真的能镇住他。

"呀！这个人真的是疯了吧，竟然敢这样对我！"王源第一时间就收到了来自何其龙的通报，"我要去公司找他，难道我上午说的还不够清楚吗？"

"现在公司都下班了吧，"何其龙看了一眼手表，"王总也不常来公司，估计你现在过去也遇不上正主儿。"

"那怎么办？"王源一肚子火，要不是他爸出差到不知道什么乱七八糟的国家去联系都联系不上他也不至于那么被动。

"我听说王总明晚会参加一个商业活动，听说有几个大导演去，你们公司几个师兄弟都去了，"何其龙一拍脑门儿想了起来，"就是前两天你拒绝的那个，你刘叔叔家办的，你还说志宏不去没意思。"

"这样啊…"王源心里盘算起来，"这样说我还非得去看看不可咯。"

"不过我听公司上下都说王俊凯从来都说一不二，而且这人儿特冷，你去了他也不一定就把这事儿放心上。"

"开玩笑，硬泡不成我软磨他还能有办法？我就不信我开口求他他都不答应。"

何其龙顿时背后一阵凉飕飕的阴风，但凡王源撒娇示软十次里十有十都是不怀好意，小蝎子仗着自己长得人畜无害到处装乖使坏，但他偏偏总令人不能真的生气，何其龙叹了口气，他是彻头彻尾服了，看王源势在必得的态度估计是非要拿下这个角色了。

电话那头王源还在说着他的小算盘,何其龙点开了王俊凯的资料,荧光屏里男人冰冷的目光带着一种莫名的压迫感，他的确和公司里说的一样有着张扬的俊美，但这样吸引人的一张脸却像是浸在冰冷的水中一般，有着一种独特的、危险的感觉。

何其龙忽然觉得王源要拿下王俊凯似乎没有想象中那么简单。

小王公子生气是生气，但丝毫不影响他吃吃喝喝，晚上把罗庭信叫到家里一通吃吃喝喝，别看两人都瘦了吧唧的但食量惊人，才打了大半夜游戏就点了三次外卖，死了两局王源又想吃小龙虾，罗庭信闻风色变，这才过了半个星期他已经陪着小王公子吃了五回小龙虾了，他口味淡，也吃不明白小龙虾有什么好吃的，更何况王源回回点重辣，他现在听见小龙虾三个字都觉得一路从嗓子疼到胃里。

说时迟那时快，罗庭信一猛子夺下王源的手机，讪笑着说："就不点了吧，都这么迟了，你明天不是还得去宏哥家的那个酒会吗，赶紧上床养养你的皮儿。"

王源一脸恍然大悟："是是是，我怎么给忘了，我可得养足了精神跟王俊凯耗。"

罗庭信松了一口气，偷偷把订餐的软件一关，把手机交回给王源说，"那我走了，不影响你休息，你记得多定几个闹铃，免得明天又迟到。"

"行啦就你跟个管家婆似的，赶紧撤吧。"王源伸长了手关掉电视。

"行，你明天好好加油，事成了请我吃饭。"

王源咧嘴一笑："放心吧，没有你源哥搞不定的人。"

罗庭信看着他笑得没心没肺心里却有些不好受，外人都以为王源是个横行霸道的富二代，但当年如果不是为了宏哥…

说起来他们这个小圈子其实和王源玩儿得最好的是刘志宏，刘志宏从小就喜欢表演，在戏剧方面又有很大的天赋，很小的时候就拍电影出名了，小时候王源温润可爱，他就小了刘志宏一岁，两家是世交，他一直都很崇拜刘志宏，天天跟在刘志宏身后，刘志宏十四五岁的时候在片场拍戏他就坐在场外安静地看着，小孩虽然也喜欢，但是因为内向没能和刘志宏一样成为童星。

但刘爸爸觉得他们这种世家的孩子不该做这种三流的工作，硬是把刘志宏送出国读书了，罗庭信至今都记得那时候刘志宏被家里断了演艺的路关在家里一个星期又被迫送出国时难过的样子，刘志宏关了多久王源就哭了多久，那天他们去送机时王源紧紧地抱住刘志宏说会代替他成为一个好演员，罗庭信从来没有见过王源这个样子，他只是隐隐觉得什么变了。

刘志宏被送走后王源真的被送进了时代峰峻，王源的父母一向愿意让儿子做喜欢的事，加上他们推波助澜王源很快也接到了第一部戏，只是…

罗庭信没想到王源在刘志宏走后性情也变得越来越不同，小时候罗庭信不常和他玩儿，印象里王源一直都是小天使的样子，Omega的孩子长得不仅柔软可爱，也很好相处，王源一直比较害羞，他们一大帮孩子玩儿在一起的时候王源总是站在刘志宏后面，笑起来眼睛弯成一道桥，好相处又很有教养。

可是进了演艺圈后他不仅仅是变的外向，连脾气也变得不像以前，如果一场戏拍不好他就会很生气，甚至去迁怒身边的人…

即使现在刘志宏终于回来了，可是王源也还是坚持要完成他的梦想。

他知道这部戏阵容强大，导演和剧本都非常好，王源想拿到角色是肯定的。

罗庭信又重重地叹了一口气。

结果即使要去酒会这样的大事也阻止不了王源的睡虫，等他的第十二个电话终于把王源闹醒了已经是下午四点了。

"啊啊啊你怎么不早点给我打电话！"罗庭信差点被电话那头王源的尖叫吓得手机都拿不住了，他无可奈何地回答："小祖宗诶，你要不要看看来电显示，我三点就开始给你打电话了你一个都没接。"

"谢谢谢谢，寻妹你最好了，等源哥胜利归来一起吃小龙虾哈。"

"滚蛋！别叫我寻妹！还有谁爱吃小龙虾了啊！"罗庭信简直都想打他了，对方却笑了两声把电话挂了。

"大垃圾！"罗庭信狠狠地翻了个白眼。

王源洗完澡却在衣帽间前犯了愁，试来试去也没找到合适的，最后参考了何其龙的意见终于订了一套中规中矩的小套装，衬衣外边儿加个小马甲配五分的小西裤，长筒袜和小短靴一搭活像一个外国的小贵族，既不会太像个小大人也不失体面，王源满意的在镜子前面照了一圈，胜券在握地上了车。

结果他准备了半天早早地到了会场王俊凯却没来，他憋了一肚子想好的台词完全没派上用场，瞬间跟泄了气的皮球一样倒在沙发上装死，一边还不忘嘱托何其龙看到王俊凯记得通报。

结果两小时都过去了王源吃也吃了，和那些高层聊天也聊了就是不见王俊凯来，王源气的牙痒，心说王俊凯到底何方神圣别的公司的大老板都来了就他好意思迟到。

何其龙临时有事又先走了，王源巴巴地望着门口看了半天忽然发现自己根本不知道王俊凯长什么样子，王源丧气的又咬了一口蛋糕，过了一小会儿也不知道是谁进来了，突然内场有些喧嚣，王源也从后面绕过去，被包围住的是个二十几岁的帅哥，目测有一米八几的身高，王源平常在娱乐圈里混了那么久也没见过这么好看的人，一双桃花眼很特别，睫羽十分纤长，鼻梁又高又挺。

美的事物通常对人有自然的吸引力。

王源的目光都不由自主地被他引了过去，那个男人的确很帅，小蝎子想，但他未免太过冷淡，漆黑的瞳孔里仿佛谁也没放进去一般，让人觉得难以接近，王源有些好奇。

酒会因为这个男人的出现引来了第二个高潮，人群攒动着都涌到这里来，王源一个趔趄被往前推了推差点撞到男人身上。

他这才闻到那个人身上有股淡淡的甘草味，很别致，是一种很特殊的甜味，王源忍不住又吸了吸鼻子，一丝 Alpha的信息素突然冷不丁地溢出来。

心上像是被掐了一把，王源惊慌失措地退开人群。

—那个人居然是个Alpha。

等肺部重新充满了新鲜的空气王源才回过头去，男人早已被包围住，那边有些嘈杂，王源竖着耳朵去听，其中忽然有一个娇滴滴的声音叫道："王总…"

王源难以置信地看过去，这个人居然就是王俊凯！？

他万万没想到王俊凯居然这么受人欢迎，只好巴巴地看着，目光仿佛要在王俊凯身上盯出个洞来。

不过王源发现这个人的性格真是不讨人喜欢，他的俊美有种说不出的凌厉，看起来十分冰冷，甚至对别的老总都不怎么应和，络绎不绝的美人都没让他有更多的情绪。

王源更加确定了内心的讨厌。

喝到快十一点才开始陆续散场，王俊凯的面色有些阴冷，他感觉到信息素不稳定地波动着，助理提前给他准备了这个酒店的房卡，索性也没有要应酬的人，王俊凯也准备离场，刚踏进电梯就看到一个小人影冲了进来，他在电梯感应上刷了房卡，电梯门缓缓地合了起来。

王源本来都放弃盯他了，没想到一没留神王俊凯就不见了，好在他眼尖看到王俊凯进了电梯赶紧也冲了上来，王俊凯并没有注意到自己，黑衬衣扣子敞开了两颗扣子，性感而慵懒，封闭的空间里Alpha的味道清晰地充斥着他的鼻子，王源只觉得电梯轰轰地被传送带拉了上去，他白着脸，猛地扶住了墙壁。

王俊凯就在这短短的几十秒内捕捉到一丝Omega信息素的味道。

他这才注意到眼前的男孩神情有些局促，不知道是不是错觉他总感觉见过这个人，但他很快就被那一缕青苹果味的信息素吸引住。

他的香味清冽而纯粹，王俊凯觉得十分燥热，那个没有被标记过的Omega的信息素就像银白鸽子的翅羽，柔软而蓬松地搔在他的心上。

电梯很快到了他的楼层，王源完全没有感觉到危险的气息，他逃似的跑出电梯如释重负地吸了一口气，刚刚信息素的压迫让他喘不过气来，果然Alpha都很讨厌。

王俊凯没有料到他会和自己出来，他就这么居高临下地看着王源片刻，问："你是来找我的？"

王源十分不喜欢他高傲的态度，但是想到角色的事情还是点了点头，王俊凯以为他的确是其他老板安排的人，冷冷地嗤笑了一声，说："那就进来吧。"

王源被他的冷笑弄得十分怪异，屋子里黑黢黢的，他还没来得及开口，Alpha强大的信息素就汹涌地袭来，王源头皮一麻，对方一手抓着自己的头发就把自己抱起来。

黑暗中，王源的感官里只剩下铺天盖地的眩晕和雨点般落下来的吻。

Chapter 02

王俊凯揪起王源的时候唯一的想法就是对方太轻了，信息素微弱而纯净的气息分明昭示着对方还是个没发情的未成年的Omega，王俊凯有些疑惑这个漂亮干净的男孩为什么要来做这样的事情，但Alpha诱发剂的影响再一次袭来，王源的气味在他的脑子中成立方倍的扩大，王俊凯发狠地往他的脖子上咬去。

"滚开啊！"脖子上尖锐的疼痛让王源瞬间从混沌中清醒，Alpha露骨的动作明摆着是要标记他，还好这一口咬得不深，只是堪堪擦破了皮，王源却被吓得脊背发凉，他人生中的前十六年都是在保镖们的保护下度过的，他的朋友没有Alpha，他也不喜欢这些气味让人恐惧的怪兽。

忽然挣扎起来的Omega让王俊凯十分不悦，男孩的力气出乎意料的大，对方挣开他就像兔子一样窜了出去。

王源有夜盲症，根本也看不清眼前有什么，凭着直觉就往门口跑，还没到门口就被地上不知道什么东西给绊倒了，他摔得狠，疼得一下子眼泪都出来了。

王俊凯被他一挣弄得莫名其妙，心底没由来的生出一股邪火，大步走过去像捞小鸡一样把摔倒的男孩抓起来往床上一丢，逐渐找回的视力里Omega惊恐地往床头缩去，王俊凯以为是自己太凶，张开手对他说："别怕，过来。"

"混蛋！你再过来我不会放过你的！"王源根本看不清他的动作，摸到什么东西都往声源扔，乱七八糟的杂物从王俊凯身边擦过，他也不知道这个Omega到底在发什么疯，他的耐心已经被磨得消失殆尽，男孩的信息素和春药一般，让王俊凯想亲吻那张花瓣一样的嘴唇，然后狠狠地操进他柔软的身体里去，他走上前抓住王源，一只手去解男孩的衬衣。

王源素来不像其他Omega那样羸弱，虽然看不到，但他感觉到王俊凯的头发蹭到自己鼻尖，抓好了机会伸出手就往他的脸上狠狠地呼了一下。

王源下手极重，王俊凯明显地感觉到对方指甲划过的地方火辣辣的疼估计是破了皮，还没有人敢这样对他，王俊凯报复似的摁住王源的手就狠狠地往他的后颈咬去。

王源疼得眼泪都逼了出来，那副尖利的牙齿仿佛是要把他的脖子撕断，源源不断的信息素进入他的腺体中，王源想反抗却根本没有一点力气去推拒，王俊凯像是要把他的血液里注满自己的信息素一般迟迟不松口，王源模模糊糊的意识感觉到王俊凯的动作并不是单纯的标记，他是在用Alpha的信息素强制自己发情。

"王八蛋…"王源哽咽着骂他，自己的手被攥在王俊凯的手心里动都动不了，Alpha已经完成了标记，湿热的舌尖反反复复地舔舐着他被咬破的那块皮肤，听到他的声音才终于从他的身上撑起来，他冰凉的手指温柔地抚摸着王源的脸颊，带着笑意地说："乖孩子，不许说脏话。"

王源张了张却怎么也说不出话来，王俊凯的信息素在他的身体里横冲直撞，如同小虫子一样从血管里面啃噬着他的每一寸皮肤，他紧张的微微发颤，发情的征兆让他从头皮麻到尾椎，王俊凯的嘴唇在他的眼睛上轻轻地磨蹭，王源睁大了眼睛却只能看到一个模糊的轮廓。

王俊凯不知道王源有夜盲症，只是看着他明亮的眼睛直直的望向自己，Omega已经完全不再挣扎，他把王源抱起来面对着坐在自己身上，男孩软趴趴倚在他胸膛的样子无疑是快要坚持不住的样子，他就像迷失的鸽子一样纯白美好，王俊凯第一次觉得自己快要失控。

青苹果的味道令人克制不住想要去咬他，王俊凯托着他的下巴让男孩把脸仰起来一些，Omega的气息有些紊乱，他咬住王源的嘴唇，把舌头伸进去舔吻着那个和糖果一样甜蜜的小舌，王源想去推他，可是才刚刚触碰到对方的手指就又一次被抓住，男人的舌头抵着口腔壁的时候有些痒痒的，甘草清甜的味道带着一点草本独有的气息，不知道是王俊凯吻技太高超还是信息素的影响，那样专致的亲吻竟然带给王源一种并非被强迫的感觉。

唾液的交换让Omega觉得更加燥热，后穴里开始流出热热的汁液，明明是天性却让他羞耻得红透了，他和这个男人甚至还说不上认识，他怎么可以对这个坏人屈服。

王俊凯已经开始脱他的衣服，解开一颗扣子就要男孩在光滑的肌肤上留下一串湿润的吻，小孩颤抖着发出模糊的声音，王俊凯没听清，把耳朵凑到他的嘴边，王源吃力地咬了咬牙，颤抖着发出两个清晰地音节："停…下…"

他还想说更多却被王俊凯忽然放倒在床上，对方像是摸索了一下，然后整个卧室都亮了起来，王源被突如其来的光亮闪的看不清东西，下意识地拿手去挡，王俊凯轻轻地拿掉他遮住眼睛的手，撑在他的上方遮住强光，王源这才张开眼睛，入眼的是王俊凯英俊的脸，那个人也看着自己，乌黑的眼仁像是要把王源吸进去一般，然后他听到耳边的声音说："乖一点…"

王俊凯的声音很好听，低沉而有磁性像是蛊惑一般，王源却觉得毛骨悚然，脸上全都是明显的害怕，男孩的反应不像是欲擒故纵，王俊凯突然有些怀疑眼前的Omega是不是安排给自己的人了，可是诱发剂和男孩毒药般的诱惑让他根本没办法再想这件事，王源解开扣子的对方露出一大片白花花的肌肤，小巧而红润的乳头在白衬衣下若隐若现。

那又如何呢，王俊凯嘲讽地笑了笑，这种时候出现的Omega怎么会无辜，他长长的睫毛垂了下来，用手盖住了那双的湿润眼睛，王源再度失去了视线难受地呜咽着，王俊凯确凿无疑是不会放过他了，本能在血液里沸腾地侵蚀着他的思考能力。

Alpha像是有了新的目标不再去亲吻他的身体，王源感觉到对方的指腹流连在胸口，然后不轻不重地在乳珠上揉捻了一下，他吓得惊叫了一声。

男孩的乳头很红，小小的在雪白的肌肤上格外扎眼，被碰一下都敏感得不行，王俊凯更想欺负他，低下头用舌尖去舔弄，王源溃不成军地乱叫着，双手无力地插进王俊凯的头发中，火热粗粝的舌头很快就把柔软的茱萸吸得挺立起来，王俊凯用力地吮吸着那个坚硬的小豆，像是要把他的乳晕都吸进去一般。

"救命…"王源被刺激的脊背都弓了起来，露骨刺激的玩弄让他软成一滩烂泥，脑子里断片一样在想自己是不是要被强奸了，可是欲望忍不住让他想要被那个人舔遍全身，可怜的Omega只能无意识地重复着拒绝的话。

忽然王俊凯的手松开了一些，刚有一些光亮透过眼皮，王源的眼睛又重新被一条领带束上。

王源有些害怕，男人把他脱得干干净净，即使被蒙着眼都能感觉到那道赤裸裸的视线。

小孩的身体很漂亮，一双腿笔直而修长，干净稚嫩的茎体翘得直直的，他纯净的样子让王俊凯感觉自己像是在犯罪，背德隐秘的性事如同泥沼般将他拖入深渊，身下的Omega像是有魔力一样让他失去了所有的克制，王俊凯甚至想要不顾一切的弄坏他，彻彻底底地标记他。

小孩虽然性子有些野，可在床上却像一枝洁白的晚香玉一般，馥郁而又单纯，王俊凯见多了圈里各色男女，王源的确很不一样。

他把王源的大腿打开，Omega的私处粉粉嫩嫩的十分可爱，他戳了戳会阴处红红的皮肤，王源瞬间尖叫着挣脱他的手紧紧地把双腿夹起来，王俊凯也不恼，就着并起的腿折到小孩的胸口，胡乱的吻落在大腿内侧，然后一路向上地在王源软软的臀瓣上咬了一口。

"呀—"王源吓坏了，那个人咬得他又疼又痒，可是那种触感却透过神经让他敏感得痉挛，这一惊他居然淅淅沥沥地射了出来。

他射的不多，可是还是有星星点点的白液弄到了王俊凯脸上，两个人都是一愣，王源羞耻得要死。

本来王俊凯这口是想报复他的那一巴掌，挑准了小孩屁股上一块嫩肉可劲儿地啃下去，没想到却把小孩吓得高潮，简直太可爱了。

他死死地咬着嘴唇一副快要哭出来的模样委屈得不得了，何其龙说的一点儿也不错，王源平常是挺招人恨的，可是一旦他服软起来也是没人能不心软，何况现在他现在是真的受惊了。

王俊凯在床事中一向粗暴，他不喜欢对方在这种时候哭，于是他把王源抱进怀里一下一下地顺着，安慰道："不哭了。"

这一套对王源丝毫不起作用，一边哭一边骂他变态，王源的嗓音本来就很好听，哽咽着骂人反而跟撒娇似的，这声音听在王俊凯耳朵里如同猫抓，挠得心里痒痒的，王源坐在他怀中，屁股湿漉漉地流着水，弄得他西裤上一大块深色的水渍。

"好湿啊…"王俊凯咬了咬小孩红到不行的耳朵，顺着王源抽抽搭搭的发抖的身体一直摸到小穴，小小的入口泥泞的一塌糊涂，他用中指按了按，那个小洞就像是邀请一样绞住了他的指尖，王俊凯忍不住想挑逗这个薄脸皮的Omega，说："它在挽留我呢，其实你也很喜欢对吧？"

"我没有！"王源啜泣着，听到他戏谑的话几乎是喊着反驳。

"小骗子…"王俊凯低喃，低下头再度吻上王源殷红的嘴唇，王源呜呜地表示抗拒，他趁着王源分神试着将手指插进那个小小的蜜穴，被迫发情的Omega虽然生理结构还并没有发育到完全合适交配的程度，但辅助接纳的润滑还是会充盈他窄小的肠道，王俊凯没有太费力就将整个中指插入那个火热湿润的地方。

"嗯啊…"王源难耐地发出呻吟，侧过脸躲开王俊凯的嘴唇。

好奇怪…

王俊凯的手指开拓着他的身体，可是意外的没有疼，甚至还想要更粗更长的东西进去…

Alpha也并不好受，Omega愈发浓郁的费洛蒙如同橡木桶里的美酒般令他沉醉，胯下鼓鼓囊囊的勃起着，他牵着王源，如果那只白玉一般纤细的手指帮他揉一揉多好，可是小孩的手才刚刚摸到他的裤裆就像触电一般缩了起来，王俊凯阴恻地看着他，眼神又冷又深。

他忽然没有了动作让王源更加害怕，寂静的漆黑仿佛预示着风暴下一秒就会蚕食他。

他还来不及想更多就被王俊凯翻了个身，姿势被改成跪趴的姿态，屁股被王俊凯往上拎了一下撅得高高的，像只翘着尾巴的猫一样。

这个动作太过色情，奶白色的小屁股像个两个小包子一样，微张的大腿象牙般洁白，引人留下印记。

王源突然感觉到一个柔软炙热的东西贴到了那个溢水的地方，像是要挤进他的身体一般用力地戳刺着。

王俊凯居然在舔他—灵活的舌头从会阴一直舔到小洞上，屁股里的水流的更厉害，王俊凯用力地吸了一下，黏黏滑滑的爱液就争先恐后地涌了出来。

"啊啊不要吸！"王源的腰都要软下去了，小屁股被王俊凯弄得像是失禁般喷出一小股热热的水，王源羞得把脸死死地埋在被子里，后背汗津津的，性的刺激像是把他放在一个大锅里烹煮，逐渐让他的身体变得越来越热。

现在Omega的花穴已经足够湿了，王俊凯已经可以插进去两根手指，他勾起手指抠挖着更里面的软肉，肠道在手指的引导下变得更加水润，男孩的身体随着他深入浅出的抽插款款地晃动着，叫床被闷在松软的被子里，咿咿呀呀的叫声掺杂着呜咽。

爽感让王源迷失了一瞬间，他一会儿说不要一会儿又惊声喊着救命。

"乖…"王俊凯也不管他，他知道Omega快要受不了了，被这样挑逗之后的身体怎么能够忍得住，他并着三根手指再次插入了王源高温的嫩穴，惩罚般用力地推到最深处。

"嗯啊…"王源仰着脖子叫出声，手指到达了一个奇怪的地方，摸一下都让肠道用力地收缩，王俊凯感觉到他快要高潮，快速地抽送着手指，小穴被用力地挤压着，爱液随着摩擦变得更加浓稠，发出噗叽噗叽的声音。

小孩的屁股被他撞击得红了一大块，看起来可怜兮兮的，王源哪里受得了这样的侵犯，嗯嗯啊啊地叫得越来越高亢，敏感点被反复碰到，他抖得更加厉害，王源感觉自己都要被弄坏了，王俊凯却好像心有灵犀一般用两根手指狠狠地碾了一下他体内的那个小点，王源的眼泪瞬间就流出来了，肉穴里又潮吹了一次，王俊凯整个手掌都是他的淫水。

感觉王源的身体似乎已经可以容纳下自己，王俊凯才褪下衣物，肉柱上的青筋难耐地爆出，粗大的龟头已经有前列腺液渗出来，王源还因为高潮的余韵喘息着，生涩又引人犯罪，王俊凯亲吻了一下他光洁白皙的后背，把龟头地在他的穴口磨蹭。

王源感觉滑溜溜的东西抵在后穴，紧张地摇头："不可以插进来…" "只是在舔你哦。"王俊凯勾起唇角，王源慌张的样子太令人想要欺负他，男孩蒙着眼睛什么也看不见，那就再让他骗一下这只小猪吧，他边用龟头模拟着口交的动作蹭着微张的穴口，一边用手指把小穴弄得更开，王源以为他真的只是在舔自己颤抖地放松了一些，王俊凯感觉到他不再那么害怕，一个用力把阴茎送进去了一半。

"哈…"王源被这突然闯进来的异物顶得往前趔趄，男人怎么可以不守信用地把那个东西插进来，那根肉棒粗的把他的肠道撑到了极限，又麻又涨，恐惧到达了极点，嘴中着急地说着不可以。

王俊凯被他紧致炽热的身体弄得快要丧失理智，王源的身体太奇妙了，明明那么窄小的通道却包容着巨大的阴茎，肠道软腻地契合着带来窒息的快感。

他会让Omega感受到性爱曼妙的感受的，王俊凯想，下身用力地挺了进去。

"不要…"王源被这么狠狠一撞，疼得再没有办法维持跪趴的姿势，重新倒回床上，王俊凯抱着他转过来扯掉他眼睛上的遮蔽，正面再一次进入他的身体。

"求你不要了…"王源的眼睛模糊地找回了画面，男人又粗又硬的阴茎钉在自己的屁股里，穴口被撑到一个不可思议的大小，他好怕王俊凯动一动自己都要被操碎了。

王俊凯坏心地带着王源去摸他们交合的地方，调笑地说，"放松，它很喜欢你，你要乖。"

这样的处境让王源不得不听话，他努力地想要去接纳王俊凯的东西，可是身体已经被撑到了极限，他除了哭鼻子什么也做不了，又红又肿的眼睛看着王俊凯，他拿了一个松软枕头垫在王源的屁股下面，他一动小孩就发出呜的叫声，交媾的画面更加直接的展露在眼前，王源紧张地反手抓住床单。

王俊凯凑近他的耳朵，滚烫的吻在脖子上落下来，他说"放松一点，不然你会很疼。"

王源陷在高度的恐慌中，摩挲在耳边的亲吻像是触电般引发颤栗，王俊凯抓住王源的手与他十指交缠，王源瑟瑟发抖却不敢挣开他，王俊凯满意地抽插起来，只是轻轻把肉棒往外拉了一点就能带出一大片淫水，温软肠肉居然还像挽留一样乖巧地收缩了一下，Omega的身体言不由衷地回应着他，王俊凯再次用力地撞进去。

"不要…"王源被操得泪水汪汪的，宝石般明亮的眼睛覆盖上了一层水汽，他无助地喃喃着，最后只剩下一点气音，他的腿无力地摊在两边，身体在猛烈的律动中一下一下地摇晃。

男人弄得他反复高潮着，男孩在他的身下胡乱地扑腾，小屁股一颤一颤的痉挛着，尖锐的快感一波波侵袭着他的大脑。

他这么胡乱地动着肉棒猝不及防地滑了出去，到达顶端的感觉还没消失，肠道急促地张合着，王源像是脱了水的鱼猛地抽搐了几下，洁白的小腹剧烈地起伏着。

王俊凯也不急，重新掰开他的臀瓣，稚嫩的小洞晶晶亮亮的又湿又红，明明入口那样小巧玲珑却可以把肉棒完全吃进去，他把阴茎抵上去，柔软的小嘴就收缩着抱紧了那个入侵的东西。

"呜呜求求你…"王源不由自主地弓起身子，两手无力地推着男人的手臂，王俊凯往里推了一下又拔了出来，只见一股粘稠的液体随着龟头的退出溢了出来，热液还没流干净王源的腿就再度被抬了起来，粗壮坚硬的凶器狠狠地顶了进去，小穴再一次被撑到最开。

Omega滚烫的内壁紧紧的吸着Alpha的性器，王俊凯发出一声满足的叹息，捏着他雪白的屁股开始剧烈的冲刺起来，王源被操得七荤八素，再也无法控制住声音浪叫起来。

粗长的性器在小小的肉口里疯狂地律动着，王源已经快要虚脱了，眼睛半睁着，四肢完全随王俊凯摆弄，他的身上全都湿淋淋的，像是刚从水里被捞上来一样，男人做到最后的时候他的叫声都已经变成和小兽一般的呜咽，他很累却又很怕那个东西插到生殖道里去，每当巨物更往前一寸的时候他就会害怕到不行。

王俊凯也明显的感觉到他的恐惧，他几次都把生殖腔撞开一个小口，但其实只是肠道也已经让他尝到男孩美好的味道了，不过是一夜情而已，他没必真正完成标记，他吻了吻王源，重重的插了几下射了进去。

"啊啊啊…"王源的身体猛地挺起，他的下体痉挛着，被迫接受进一波波滚烫的精液。

射精持续了几分钟才结束，王源的睫毛剧烈地颤抖着，满脸都是泪痕，王俊凯把自己拔出来，微肿的小穴还不能完全闭合，一团白色的粘液从小孩的屁股里溢了出来，然后越来越多，在床单上积了一大滩，看起来十分可怜。

Chapter 03

王源连合上腿的力气都没有了，即使再不甘他也说不出一句话，最后的记忆是王俊凯覆上来的胸膛。

眼前忽然一黑，意识像是被一只厚重的茧裹住，他彻彻底底地昏睡了过去。

另一头罗庭信电话头都要打爆了，王源出门在外从来不会这样，况且他今天是为了角色的事去的，不论成功与否他都会和自己说，肯定不会无端就失去了联系。

他又打给何其龙，结果对方早就回了家，罗庭信更觉得王源不接电话绝对是发生了什么事情，他连忙叫管家送他去王源家，结果大门紧闭，别墅一盏灯也没有亮，罗庭信的心里瞬间凉了半截，他也不能确定王源一定是出了事不敢断然联系他的父母，只好赶紧叫上何其龙和他家里几个保镖一起出去找。

王俊凯的睡眠向来不多，醒来的时候天边才刚刚泛白，一点微光透过半掩的窗帘照进来。

少年背对着他在睡眠中紧紧地抱着胸前的被子，他整个人蜷缩成小小的一团，蝴蝶骨仿佛要从他瘦瘦的身体里破出一般凸起，深深浅浅的瘀痕从他的脖子一直蜿蜒进被子里。少年在睡梦中也并不安稳，越睡越往床角滚，看起来岌岌可危地要摔下去一般，王俊凯抓着他的腰一把将他搂回来。待少年重新回到他的怀里，他这才细细打量起这个来路不明的Omega。显然是因为昨天哭得太厉害，少年紧闭的眼皮有些红肿，一张小脸惨白得不行，但唯独嘴唇却是鲜红鲜红的。

少年攥着被角的样子可怜兮兮地，这双手十分好看，骨节分明而又纤长，王俊凯忽然想，这么漂亮的手应该去学钢琴。

王源是在他的折腾下醒来的，他感觉到有人抓着他的手，还有什么在啃噬着他的耳朵，他明明想要睁开眼睛，可是脑袋也沉沉的，眼皮也沉沉的怎么也挣脱不开。

"走开…"王源呢哝了一下，他的语气差得离谱，平日里王源觉多得几乎是婴儿的睡眠，如果每天不够十个小时就会很没精神，何其龙都不怎么敢叫他，睡梦里的王源如果被弄醒简直就是一片腥风血雨，好在王俊凯也没再有动作，王源不消数秒又陷入了睡眠中去。

再醒来的时候已经快一点了，王源清晰地感觉到只要动一下大腿根部就不可抑制地开始颤抖。

股缝间一片濡湿，他羞耻地感觉到后穴里还有大部分没有及时清出的精液，这一切都充满了扭曲和怪异，王源难堪地看着自己光裸的、略微鼓起的小腹，目光有些呆滞，但他也只能想想好的方面—他没有彻底被标记，他揉了揉大腿上的一块淤青，这一切都会随着脖子上那块短暂的标记而褪掉的。

没有人会知道昨天晚上发生了什么。

他的眼眶红了一圈，最重要的是他现在要把这一切都掩盖起来，在没有任何人发现的时候清理的干干净净。

忽然机械的手机铃声响了起来，王源几乎是扑过去接起来的。

"源源你终于接电话了！"电话那头罗庭信的声音着急的像火烧房子了似的。

王源想起他答应过要给罗庭信汇报情况，他收敛了一下情绪，尽量不让自己的声音暴露出什么端倪："对不起…昨晚太晚了在酒店睡了忘记告诉你了。"

"你担心死我了，"罗庭信松了一口气，"那你的角色成了吗？"

"没，我没机会说。"王源有些不愿意回想昨晚的事情。

"怎么会呢，他就这么忙啊？"罗庭信有些疑惑。

他忙？

王源讽刺他抿了抿嘴说："这件事慢慢来吧，你过来接我吗？"

"好好好，小少爷你等着我这就来了，替你白操心一晚，等会儿看我不得讹你一顿。"

"嗯…。"王源听着他的打趣，语气放松了一些。

没料到出了酒店居然外面在下暴雨，天色阴沉得像是要压下来一样，王源最不喜欢雨天，他本来就感性，滂沱的大雨带着泥土的腥味一下让他有些反胃，风雨的寒气像是故意刁钻他似的往腿上灌，他本来就腿软，被风这么一吹更加难受。

车开进酒店的时候王俊凯正巧看见王源走出来，大概是刚洗了澡，头发软趴趴地搭在额前，整个人看起来更小了，他好像很不舒服，膝盖微微地弯着，双手抱着肚子。

少年的样子透着一种病态的感觉，衣服也穿得很随意，整个人看起来十分单薄羸弱，王俊凯是特意回来找他的，他看起来就像个稚气未脱的孩子，王俊凯自然是有些担心。

然而来接少年的并不止他一个，在他之前就已经有一辆招风惹眼的豪车开进了酒店，车里依稀是坐着一个人。车子价格不菲，少年站在一旁却没有格格不入的感觉，他确实有富人家孩子的感觉。王俊凯缓缓靠进椅背中，有些怀疑少年究竟是不是昨晚那个安排给自己的人。

车上有些沉默，罗庭信总感觉今天的王源看起来特别疲惫，但王源没说他也不好问。

王源本来想多吃一些恢复体力，可是一大桌子菜上来却又没了胃口，饭局到最后他觉得实在有些累就先走了，本来以为只是身上有些疼，结果回到家就开始发起了烧，强制提前的发情期根本不是未成年的Omega可以接受的，他上吐下泻了几回，脸煞白煞白的十分吓人，犹豫了半天还是不敢叫家庭医生来，身上还全是青青紫紫的痕迹如果医生来了肯定会露馅。

胡乱在家里的药箱找到了退烧药，王源怕烧得狠吃了双倍的量，在床上捂了大半个下午才终于不烫得那么厉害了。

好难受…

王源迷迷糊糊地想，他的身上好累，整个人都像是要沉进水底一样，连手指都抬不起来。。

额头上全是冷汗，他哆哆嗦嗦的，脑子越转越慢，终于抵不过药力昏睡了过去。

好在半夜醒过来的时候人已经不那么难受了，王源昏迷了太久睡意全无，起来喝了杯水窝在沙发上看电视，调了一会儿正好看见黄宇航的广告在播。

王源对黄宇航的印象就是个嘿嘿的男孩子，说起来自己还是他的师兄，但他现在甚至还不如黄宇航，一直以来其实他比较有印象的都是黄宇航身边的丁程鑫，以前公司就属他和丁程鑫广告资源最多，也不知道是什么时候开始黄宇航就突然火起来了。

王源虽然自大又骄傲，但骨子里是一个特别不服输的人，虽然平常看起来吊儿郎当的但他对演戏几乎是有一个虔诚的心，即使不喜欢黄宇航，为了明白自己的不足，他也找出了对方的电视剧看起来。

黄宇航接的戏其实都还蛮有质量的，不管是时装还是古装剧本都不差，少年虽然长得并不惹眼但演技确实很扎实，把人物形象也诠释得很饱满，王源越看越有精神，愣是把黄宇航拍的电视剧看了一大半。

黄宇航的肢体表达的很好，这点在王源身上确实不好体现，他的大多数情绪都是在脸上，可是黄宇航能用一些细微的动作把感情表达出来，王源一一细心地记下来。

志宏哥哥以前也是这样子…

王源想，刘志宏在演戏上真的比自己用心太多，他总是会买很多经典的片子，不厌其烦地一遍又一遍地学习，刘志宏认真的样子特别吸引人，那时候王源总和他一起看那些片子，潜移默化地也学进去了许多。

王源捏了捏拳，他答应过志宏哥哥要替他成为一个好演员的，不管如何也一定要好好把能做到的通通努力一遍。

等到看完黄宇航的电视剧天都亮了，王源实在支撑不住想睡觉，他闭上眼睛的时候脑中突然浮现出许多年前送走刘志宏的场景，他对自己说："源源，你一定会成为一个很棒的人。"

王源在家里休养了两天，因为生病连家教也连着一起停了，罗庭信这几天忙着一个考试没怎么联系他，王源就跟与世隔绝了一般，但他也庆幸没有人联系他，强制发情的后果让他苦不堪言，特别是不定时发作的腹痛。

王源很害怕这种突如其来的疼痛，那种从小腹骤然升起的剧痛像是要侵蚀掉他的五脏六腑一样，他还清晰地记得那天王俊凯曾经撞开过他的生殖腔，王源很害怕，虽然他没有真正插进去，可是毕竟那个地方被打开了，他总有些后怕。

他内射了…

那些炙热的液体有可能在自己的身体里着床，Omega的受孕率惊人的可怕，万一他就是那个倒霉的存在，王源摸了摸肚子。

但愿那种没由来的疼痛不过是后遗症。

吃饭的时候正好何其龙打电话过来，"怎么了胖虎哥哥？"王源勺了一小口汤，他的胃口也提不起来，每天多吃一点都难受的不行。

"源源你不舒服吗？"何其龙感觉到他似乎状态不好， "我听说下午王总会来公司，北京总部那边有一部新戏要谈合作，他明天就要走，估计这次挺长时间才能回来的，你要不要今天先去找他？"

王源冷不丁地颤栗了一下，尽管只是听到王俊凯的名字他都觉得冰冷的寒意像是要冻结住他的血液一样从脑袋往下窜，何其龙听到他没做声自顾自地往下继续说："虽然王总人比较不好接触，但我觉得你还是该去争取一下，毕竟他之后去了北京你就更难要这个角色了，这么过去问一句也没什么，顶天他不理你的话我们再想别的办法。"

王源握着勺子的手都在发抖，可是如果不去自己连最后的争取都没有，最近公司的资源不多，大多数艺人都被外派商演，可是他并不想成为那样的演员。

他最喜欢的是演戏啊…

对着镜头，饱满地展露每一种感情，把一个角色演活才是他希望去做的事情。

王源紧闭着眼睛，牙关都不可抑制地收紧了些，迟早是要面对王俊凯的，即使拖得再就也没有任何分别，他重新睁开眼，乌黑的眼仁却没什么神采，"我会去的。"

王源说："再争取一次吧…"

何其龙再说了什么他也没注意听了，碗里的食物渐渐凉了下去，而他也一点一点失去了原有的食欲。

挂了电话王源走进衣帽间，试衣镜映出他苍白又憔悴的脸，王源从来不知道自己会看起来这么病态，末了他又垂下眼睛，思绪不知道飘去了哪里。

何其龙看到王源的时候着实是吓到了，只不过短短三天，王源像是得了重病一般，他原本就偏瘦，如今看起来却孱弱得到了单薄的程度，整个人像是被衬衫罩着一样，轻轻一碰仿佛就要碎了，眼窝都有些陷下去，何其龙赶紧下车搀他，担忧地问："源源你没事吧，你看你都病成这样了还去什么公司啊，我带你去医院看看好不好？"

王源摆了摆手，说："我就是有点发烧，家庭医生来过了，你快送我去公司吧，早点解决回来休息。"

印象里王源一直是十分活泼开朗的，何其龙从没见过他这么没有精神的时候，但他似乎不愿意说话，何其龙也只好往公司开去。

到了公司正好碰见任娇娇，王源没力气和她再说话，抿着唇就往里间走。

"你不能进去，"任娇娇赶紧冲上去拦他，她平日里最怕王源，可是一到王俊凯这里她说什么也不想让这祖宗去烦他，她拽住王源的手臂，力气大得惊人，"王总在最近很忙你别去打扰他！"

他手臂上还有那天晚上撞到柜子时擦出的伤口，被任娇娇用指甲这么一掐疼得眉头都皱起来。

"放开他！"王俊凯正好出来，王源的出现让他十分意外，他挡开任娇娇的手说："去工作吧。"

任娇娇不甘地看了一眼王源也只能作罢，手上的力度一下子撤走了，王源却没有动，那个像恶魔一般的声音，像是无形的爪牙一样，邪恶的、冰凉的扼住他的脊背。

"进来。"王源听到那个噩梦的源头说，他深吸了一口气，走进了那个明亮却又令人窒息的屋子。

王源坐下来，他从进门开始就感觉到王俊凯带有压迫的目光在自己身上，王源局促地抬了一下眼睛，正好撞上那个冷峻的眼神，他连忙又重新低下头，心脏像是无法控制一般猛烈地跳动着。

"你来找我？"王俊凯先开了口。

王源这才发现面对王俊凯的时候他几乎发不出声音，那种紧张的感觉让他的身体都好像僵硬了一般，任娇娇正好拿着两杯热可可进来，王源今天扭捏的做派丝毫不像平时的样子，她忍不住多嘴说："他来还不是为了角色吗？"

"王源，我早就跟你说了，即使你对老板说了也没什么用。"

王源…

王俊凯突然想起来，这双乌黑净透的眼睛莫名熟悉的缘故，他居然是公司旗下的艺人，他挥了挥手示意任娇娇出去，等她合上门时王俊凯才问："你是公司的艺人？"

原来王俊凯甚至连他是谁都不知道…

王源点了点头迟钝的想到，他一定是把自己当成了什么人吧，所以那时候无论自己怎么哭泣求饶他都没有停下来。

王俊凯的眼里的情绪有些晦涩难辨，纵使他的情人的确很多，但他也有原则，王俊凯从来不碰自己公司的艺人，更不要提像王源这么小的孩子。他终于知道那晚没由来的罪恶感到底是出于何故了，他定定不动地看了王源一会儿，王俊凯从王源躲避的目光和微微轻颤的肩膀足以看出他的害怕，那张漂亮的脸蛋也有些消瘦，眼下泛着不健康的乌青，王俊凯联想到他那天哭到嗓子都哑了的样子面色有些阴郁，他把手交叠在下巴底下，沉着嗓音说："说吧，你希望我弥补什么？"

他漫不经心的一句话在王源听起来却像羞辱一样，然而他又不能反驳些什么，只有这一个能让他拿到黄宇航角色的机会了。

王源的脸色十分难堪，整张脸泛着病态的潮红，终于他开了口："我要黄宇航的角色。"

王源很聪明。

王俊凯想，黄宇航的那个角色机会确实很难得，演得好的话很容易就能被观众喜爱，但王源的形象也的的确确不符合人物设定的要求，但既然王源提了要求，他没理由拒绝。

王俊凯从抽屉拿出一份计划书放到王源面前："黄宇航的角色不能给你，毕竟名单已经对外公布，现在改于剧组于你影响都不好，但现在公司有一个新的合作，电影的导演是拿过国际大奖的，我可以把这个机会给你。"

王源翻开那沓厚厚的企划书，只是导演的名字和暂定的主演已经有巨大的吸引力了，无疑这份工作要比黄宇航的强了不知道几百倍，他正有些入神，忽然一股撕裂般的痛意从肚子里炸裂开，王源几乎是失控般用力地攥住手中的纸页，这份疼痛比往日的更加汹涌，呼吸都变得机械起来，王源甚至感觉食道里翻动着，脚下的地板都像是在震动，周围的事物分崩离析，在他没有意识之前他感觉到自己的身体不可控制的往旁边一歪，从椅子上滚了下去。

他是在做梦吗…

王源迷迷糊糊之间想，他好像睡了长长的一觉，梦境里好像地动山摇，自己也被扯入塌陷的地缝间。

"醒了？"他猛地从"梦境"里抽离出来。

不是梦里的场景被白光碎裂，王源这才发现他不知道什么时候被搬到了沙发上，王俊凯坐在他的身边，王源努力地摇了摇头，意识逐渐清晰了一些。

"你晕倒了。"王俊凯站起来从桌上把水递到他面前，"生病了？"

王源晕乎乎的点了一下头，可可甜得腻人，但至少缓和了一点难受的感觉，他挣扎着爬了起来，眼前依旧有点眩晕，但他一刻也不想待下去了，王俊凯的每一句话都像审问一样让他喘不过起来。

偏偏王俊凯不依不饶地拉住他："是因为那天晚上？"

他的指尖带着一种灼人的滚烫，王源像是受了惊吓一般猛地甩开手，力度大得连王俊凯都愣了一下。

王源的眼里满是厌恶和害怕，他闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，像是下了很大的决心才终于说出来："你还要怎么样？"

他已经足够忍耐了，他才是莫名其妙被强暴的受害者，王俊凯难道还指望自己能够好声好气的跟分享强制发情的后遗症吗？

但愤怒让他的体力流失得更快，王源只能靠在沙发上缓慢地喘气，王俊凯的脸色也十分不好看，偏偏是王源这样一副隐忍的表情，仿佛受了什么天大的委屈一样，王俊凯心烦意乱，他见不得人哭，"我们去医院。"

"我会去的。"王源丝毫不想理他，不管王俊凯是真心还是假意他都不想再和他多呆一秒。

王俊凯却像是刻意刁难他一样："现在去，起来。"

王源毕竟也是个娇生惯养的小少爷，从来没有人这样逼迫他做什么事，他咬着牙："我说了我不要。"

他态度极差，王俊凯却没动怒，甚至还笑了一下，他的目光森森地打量了一下王源的肚子："乖一点，我不希望哪天你再突然告诉我给我生了个孩子。"

王源的心里一下子冰冷到极点，指尖都颤抖起来，两人沉默地较量着，终于王源气恼地站起来，快步走出了办公室，王俊凯笑了笑，拿着车钥匙跟了上去。

王俊凯坐在外间等了一会，医院的消毒水味不大好闻，白茫茫的墙壁透着一种森冷的气息，医生从里间走出来，看着他的样子有些不悦："你是病人的Alpha？"

王俊凯没反驳，"嗯。"

"你知道病人还是未成年吧？"那个医生的口吻明显在为王源不平，"病人的疼痛是因为体内残存了你的信息素，你知道强制发情是非法的吗？他是第一次，甚至生殖口都有轻微的撕裂！"

王俊凯一言不发，他的确没想到会把王源伤的如此严重。

"我会给他开一些药的，内服外用，每一天都要抹，这段时间绝对不能再做那种事。"

王源正好穿好衣裤从里间走进来，听到医生的话尴尬得双颊发烫，王俊凯的目光像是盯着猎物一样胶在他身上，他有些难堪，拿了医生开的单子就往外走。

"第一次？"王俊凯三步并作两步站起来跟上他，走廊里很安静，王源听到这句话更加羞耻，王俊凯却像是故意似的继续说："也对，你才这么小。"

王源根本不想理他，王俊凯却不在意地，他挺喜欢王源的性格，像猫一样又高傲又难捉摸。

他明明是看起来最不可能听话的人，却让王俊凯忍不住想要征服他。

王俊凯狭长的眼睛看着他说："王源，没什么不好意思的，你的第一次是我，不如就跟我吧，我会给你一切你想要的。"

他的混话让王源惨白的脸颊顿时变得一红一紫的，"你只要给我那个角色我们就两清了，多一秒我都不想跟你呆在一起。"

"结论别下得太早，"王俊凯的口气十分轻松，但眼里却很精明，"你以为那晚是偶然吗？你就没有想过这一切都不是巧合吗？"

王俊凯顿了顿。

"王源，那天晚上我们被录像了。"

王源不可置信地看向王俊凯，男人英俊的脸上表情有些阴冷，他忽然感觉一阵地转天旋。

恐惧一下子蜂拥上来，他怎么会不知道被录像意味着什么，对方的目标虽然不是自己，但是一旦公开他也会身败名裂，想到这里王源禁不住打了个冷战。

王俊凯知道他的死穴，但他不过是想吓吓王源，对方却真的像是吓得不轻，王俊凯接着说："别露出这样的表情，我已经把那份录像拿回来了。"

"真的？"王源立马抬起头。

"当然。"王俊凯一点也没有被人威胁的感觉，王源这才放心了一些，但王俊凯接下来的话却让他再度陷入了新的困境。

"但是…"王俊凯似笑非笑地看着他，"现在带子在我的手里，你应该知道要怎么做吧。"

Chapter 04

王源失魂落魄的回到家里，王俊凯的话仿佛梦魇般一直在他的耳边萦绕，王源知道他的话不是在开玩笑，但他已经没有力气去思考这个威胁了，公司安排他和王俊凯一起去总部，还是第二天一早的班机，他躺上床不消数秒便陷入了睡眠。

何其龙四点就来了，果然王源还没醒来，行李乱糟糟的也没合上，何其龙赶紧一边叫他一边把东西一股脑儿地塞到他的箱子中去。

"难受…"王源带着浓浓的鼻音说，他就像沉在泥淖中一样，挣扎着却使不上劲。

何其龙一把拽走他的被子说，"这次说什么你也不能迟到，争取了那么久的机会可要给你老板留个好印象，你也真是厉害，我听说公司里都开始议论这件事了，说大老板不知道怎么的就把这个机会给了你，你到底和他说了什么，居然把这部电影给拿下来了，要知道这比宇航那个片子强多少倍。"

王源听了他的话清醒了不少，但是他也没办法透露些什么，毕竟他能拿到这个角色的原因太过肮脏。

何其龙见他面色不大好知道自己说错了话，两人一路无言。

他知道王源不可能不在意这些风言风语，从进公司开始后台这个词就和他纠缠到现在，何其龙最知道王源的努力要比同期的孩子都多上几倍，收视也一直是公司艺人的前三，可是所有人都觉得这些是因为他家里有钱才得来的，即使总是没心没肺的样子，可是他对待演戏却极其认真，他不说但心里肯定也很难受，王源微醺似的眯着眼看着窗外倒退的路灯，漆黑的眼仁儿映着橙黄的灯火有种说不出的感觉，何其龙从后视镜看过去有些心疼。

"源源，"何其龙说，"他们说的都不重要，不要让诋毁你的声音掩盖掉那些鲜花的掌声。"

"嗯，谢谢胖虎哥哥。"王源回过头来笑了一下，尽管何其龙都能看出这个笑容里的疲惫。

王俊凯看完了一份杂志正好看见王源坐在一个角落里发呆，他叫服务员过来又点了一份早餐，提着早餐走了出去。

"吃早餐。"王源迷迷糊糊地放空突然被身后的声音吓了一跳，王俊凯拿着一个牛皮纸袋往他腿上一放，在自己身边坐了下来。

王源迅速地往一边挪了挪，王俊凯也没说什么，他拆开包装往王源手里一塞，"吃吧。"

盯着他的手指看了一会儿，终于还是接过了那块三明治。

好在他和王俊凯的座位并不在一起，王源这才安静地补了一觉，去酒店的路上两人在车里也是远远地坐着，密闭的空间里王源总能嗅到王俊凯身上若有若无的信息素，他惨白着一张脸。

他才和王俊凯发生过"亲密"的关系，自然对他的信息素格外敏感，王源很厌弃这种感觉，但他控制不住，身体里的每个细胞都都想要靠近王俊凯，但他自尊心极重，纹丝不动地僵坐在位置上，直到下了车才终于四肢都疲软下来。

万万没想到王俊凯居然把他安排在同一个套间里，王源听到的时候几乎是无法遏制地质问他，王俊凯还在办入住手续，十分平静地说："这家酒店是公司上个月就定好的，你临时过来已经没有空房了。"

他拿好房卡，帮王源拿了一个行李箱，侧头在他的耳边说："我们迟早要住在一起的，你不应该反应这么大。"

王源面红耳赤，王俊凯却像没说过这番话一样走进了电梯。

衣冠禽兽。

王源恨恨地盯着王俊凯高挺的背影，决定等下一部电梯再上去。

在外面吃过午饭后王源就跟着王俊凯去了公司，下午的会议其实对他而言并不重要，主要是制片方和公司谈合作的事情。

王源坐在王俊凯的办公室里无所事事，他从百叶窗里露着的缝往会议室里看，王俊凯低着头再看文件，睫毛在脸上投下一片扇形的阴影，他不笑的时候看起来十分冷峻，王源没由来地有些寒意，一愣之间，王俊凯正好抬起头，视线在窄窄的窗缝里一撞。

王俊凯眼里的凌厉还没收起，王源立刻移开了目光。

会议开了两个多小时，王俊凯出来也没多说就带王源回了酒店，王源慢吞吞地跟在他身后，好在王俊凯似乎并没有要做什么的打算，看了一会儿新闻就进屋洗澡了，王源松了一口气的同时又觉得有些匪夷所思。

王俊凯绝对不是好人。

王源紧抿着嘴，即使是电视里放着他往日最喜欢的球队比赛他也没办法集中精力。

王俊凯在他的忐忑不安中走了出来，他赤着上身，头发还湿漉漉地滴着水，人鱼线扎眼地从睡裤里露出来，王源不敢去看他，慌张地侧身躲进浴室。

氤氲的水汽里，王源甚至能感觉到自己的身体在抑制不住地发抖。

好在实际情况并不像王源脑袋里想象的那样，王俊凯并没有做什么奇怪的事情，王源第一次感觉到自己会这么怕谁，他甚至踮着脚回到自己的房间，死死地锁上了门。

不过王源怎么也没想到相处了几天王俊凯就像是忘记了那些话一样，即使住在同一个屋檐下但两人甚至都没有见过几面，来的这几天北京一直在下雨，由于公司和制片方的合同出现了一些问题逗留的时间又延长了，他天天在酒店里无所事事实在是无聊，只能窝在床上看电影。

屋子黑漆漆的，只剩下电视幽暗的光芒，整个房间寂静得可怕，王源躲在被子里睁大了眼睛盯着屏幕，忽然空荡荡的画面中出现了一只流着脓血的眼睛。

王源屏住呼吸，那张溃烂的脸随着阴森的音乐一下子全部露了出来，突然屏幕一黑，全剧组的字幕跳了出来。

"唔…"王源长舒了一口气，他伸手打开灯，床头堆了一小摞恐怖片碟，这些都是他这几日的战绩。

王源有些气恼地滚进被子里，他居然已经看了这么多他最害怕的恐怖片，偏偏因为无聊自己居然还买了一大堆。

又恐怖又刺激啊…

王源想到刚刚血腥的片段都忍不住打了个寒战。

但他还是有些闷闷不乐，一天到晚都闷在酒店实在是太不好了，即使有无限的时间可以开电视他也不想再这么呆下去了。

小蝎子长长地叹了口气，好在罗庭信及时打来的电话稍微解救了他一些。

"源源你什么时候回来呀？"罗庭信在电话那头问，"以前拍戏都没见你这么忙。"

"不知道，估计还得在待一段时间吧。"

"可怜的，你最近不在都不知道，宏哥回来了，前两天出去他还问你来的，可惜了你天天盼着他回来，结果你一走正好就错过了。"

王源一听到刘志宏回来了一个鲤鱼打挺从床上翻起来，"宏哥回来了？"

"对呀，他们那儿放假早，你最近有没有好好念书？家教老师不在你也别懈怠，还有一个月就得回学校考试了，别老想着抱佛脚。"

罗庭信再说的话王源也听的模模糊糊的了，他心里全都是刘志宏回来了的事情。

他怎么可以错过刘志宏呢…

王源想，明明他最想要和那个人分享自己的成就，怎么偏偏就错过了呢…

最近公司事情经常处理不完，王俊凯暂时也没时间去管王源，晚上到厅里倒水的时候无意往王源的房间瞥了一眼却发现灯都没有关。

王俊凯没由来地有些不悦，已经凌晨三点了王源居然还没有睡，他放下杯子走向王源的卧室，一直以来的相安无事让王源放松了警惕也没有锁门，王俊凯推门而入就看到王源从头到脚蒙在被子里的样子。

"喂，"王俊凯一把拉下王源紧裹的被子"你怎么睡觉都不关灯？"

"呀！"王源吓了一跳，他刚刚还沉浸在床头突然出现个白衣女鬼的恐惧中，突然王俊凯就这么面色不善的站在床头，王源愣了一秒迅速地蜷到床角警惕地问："你进来干什么？"

王俊凯耸了耸肩："房间开着灯我以为你还没睡。"

"你现在看到我睡了。"王源硬着头皮说，他生怕王俊凯做出什么奇怪的事情。

"睡觉为什么不关灯，"他伸出手擒住王源的下巴，他从王源睁大的眼睛里看到了慌乱，他忽然笑起来，问："不会是长这么大了还怕鬼吧？"

"才没有…"王源的眼神有些闪烁，他才不要对这个人承认他怕鬼，王源拍掉王俊凯的手，"你出去，我要睡觉。"

王俊凯似笑非笑，反手摸了摸他的脑袋，"睡吧。"

王源心里总对他有所抵触，好在王俊凯已经往门边走了，他暗自松了一口气，他正要躲进被子屋内却一下子暗了下来，强烈的不安和恐惧一下子桎梏住王源，他什么都看不见，脑子里却不由自主地开始播放那些恐怖片的画面。

王源唯一的想法就是打开灯，他甚至从床上摔了下来，凭着仅存的一点方向感冲向门口，他跑的急，王俊凯也不知道他会有这么激烈的反应就看到王源向墙壁冲来，他急忙一挡，王源狠狠地撞上他的胸膛，惯性让他的背都重重撞上墙壁。

"嘶，"王俊凯闷哼，他箍住王源的腰说："你真的怕黑啊？"

王源这一次却没有回答，王俊凯可以感觉到他的颤抖的喘息，他愣了一下，怕真的吓到王源，一手把他抱起来让他伏在自己的肩头，另一只手安抚似的顺着王源的背，说："好了好了不怕了，是我不好。"

黑暗里王源只能听到自己胸腔里像要跃出的心跳声，他越过王俊凯的肩头把摸向墙壁把灯打开，室内恢复了光亮，王源逐渐镇定下来，说："放我下来。"

王俊凯把他放下来，王源的脸上还有一丝不自然的潮红，他小小声地说了谢谢，握住门把敞开了门。

王俊凯知道他是要自己出去的意思，但王源显然是受到了惊吓，甚至连信息素都瞬间变得浓郁，这是王俊凯第二次闻到王源的信息素，青苹果的味道干净而又甜美，王源又瑟瑟发抖着，王俊凯的眼底闪过一丝异色，他把门重新推上，说："今晚我陪你睡。"

"你！"王源气急，他狠狠地瞪向王俊凯，男人也正低着头望向他，那双如同夜猫般带有侵略性的眼睛在明亮的灯光下透出奇异的压迫感，王源知道自己的把柄还在他手中，深吸了一口气说："我不需要人陪。"

"听话。"王俊凯丝毫没有放松握住他手腕的力道，王源语气里的变化却让王俊凯觉得十分有意思，他假装没有注意到王源极其的不愿，拽着他躺进了被子。

"睡吧。"王俊凯从王源身后揽住他的腰，他的下巴抵在他的头顶，王源甚至能感觉到他温热轻柔的呼吸，但他知道王俊凯并不是这么温柔的人，明明几天前他还威胁自己…

王源紧张地绷着身体，压低了声音问："王俊凯，你到底想干什么？"

"我以为你听明白了，"王俊凯没有睁眼，他的声音从王源的头上轻轻地飘过来，"和我那天说的一样，你和我在一起，我会给你一切你梦寐以求的东西，王源，我对你很有兴趣。"

"我才不稀罕你的什么兴趣！"王源觉得这一切都十分荒诞，王俊凯仿佛就像在购买一件物品一样把这种事情如此轻巧地说了出口，他想要奋力挣脱开，可是把柄还在王俊凯手上，他也心知肚明如果让王俊凯不高兴的话自己将要面临什么样的地狱，王源脱力了一般，在王俊凯似乎快要睡去的时候他如同自言自语般忽然小声地说："我做错什么了…"

王俊凯低笑，王源的确还是个小孩，冲动、直白，却恰恰是因为纯粹让他想要占有，他慢慢地揉着王源的腰，那个小小的青涩的身体在他的指尖下颤抖着，禁忌而又让他上瘾，嘴唇轻轻地摩挲着小孩柔软的耳尖，王俊凯缓缓地说："睡吧。"

王源瑟缩在他的怀里，不情愿的呼喊几乎要冲破他的喉咙，可是他也知道忤逆王俊凯对自己的确没有丝毫帮助，他再也没有勇气去反抗，他也再使不上一点力气了。

到底他该怎么办呢…

原本王源以为那天晚上只是个偶然，他还可以和之前一样躲下去，没想到王俊凯从那之后每天晚上都会到王源的屋里陪他睡觉，他每晚靠在自己旁边的时候王源都如临大敌，即使王俊凯也没有做什么太过分的事情，可是单单拥抱和亲吻都让王源和惊弓之鸟一样，偏偏他的恐惧仿佛像是取悦了王俊凯一样，对方开始乐此不疲的用各种各样羞耻的行为挑逗他。

王源逐渐发现王俊凯好像就是喜欢欺负他一样，挣扎的越厉害他越要做过分的事情，因为他刚刚的反抗，此刻自己正被摁在床上狠狠地吻着，王源的下巴被他捏着，被迫大张的嘴巴可怜兮兮地接受着王俊凯的侵犯，脸颊因为钳制有些麻木，津液都被舌头大力的搅弄控制不住地溢出，王源的眼里都是泪花，喉咙里发出夹杂着痛苦的低吟。

明明那么讨厌王俊凯，可是他还不足以抵挡Alpha的信息素，王源四肢绵软得无法动弹，本能让他失去抵抗的力气，甚至他可悲的发现身体在渴望着被眼前的这个坏人更深地触碰。

只是这样程度的触碰就让酥酥麻麻的感觉像电流一样传遍全身，王俊凯放开他，乌黑的眸子里有一丝无法捉摸的笑意，他用手指擦掉王源脸上的水印，戏谑地说："你明明很喜欢这样不是吗？"

王源猛地摇头，长长的睫毛被泪水糊在一起，可当他看到王俊凯的眼睛时又什么都不敢做了，在那个人面前撒谎的话会受到更重的惩罚的…

虽然不愿意承认，但是王源更不想被更粗暴地对待，他只能害怕地抓着衣摆，安静地等待王俊凯下一步动作。

王俊凯知道他是害怕才变得安静下来，一开始以为王源会因为骨子里的骄傲而和他硬碰到底，王源很爱自己的演艺事业，若不是因为照片的事情，他的确未必会愿意忍受这些。

他从王源的身上，只感觉到干净的气息，他有他不好的小性子，但是那种美好的干净是不能伪装的。

很特别。

在娱乐圈这样的大染缸里王源大概是最奇特的那个了，也或许是因为他的家世让他受到了很好的保护，王源的干净让他有一种前所未有的感觉，想要征服、想要占有、想要把他弄破、彻彻底底地让那个干净的小孩成为他一个人的所有物。

值得庆幸的时候王俊凯也没有再做什么过分的事情，但王源确实被吓坏了，王俊凯的臂弯很舒服，他却接连做了一个又一个噩梦，天快亮的时候他甚至忽然惊醒，王源大口大口地喘着气，梦境仿佛还历历在目，阴沉沉的天色压得他无法呼吸。

王俊凯还安然熟睡着，不知道什么时候屋里的灯被关掉了，因为王源怕黑所以王俊凯总是在他睡着后才关灯，王源有一瞬间有些难以言喻的感觉，但他又不断提醒这一切拜谁所赐。

"怎么不睡了？"他没注意的时候王俊凯也醒来了，他把他半抱在怀里问。

王源下意识地就闭上了眼睛，他已经明白了王俊凯做什么都不能忤逆的道理。

王俊凯琉璃般的眼睛在他的脸上停留了几秒，直到王源迷迷糊糊地慢慢睡去才重新闭上眼。

一室静谧。

临近月末的时候角色的事情才终于定下来，虽然王俊凯已经允诺王源这个角色绝对会给他，但是正常的流程还要走的，王源必须要参加试镜的海选，王俊凯给他准备了厚厚的一叠剧本，故事大概讲的是一个音乐天才的故事，王源要饰演的角色正是少年时代的他，角色叫晏珂，晏是温柔，珂为美玉，原本谦谦少年因为一场变故变成了哑巴，虽然残疾但却不放弃音乐梦想最终成为著名的作曲家。

王源认真地看着，十分佩服编剧的笔力，情节确实很好，每个点都设置得恰到好处，他认真地看了两遍顿时觉得压力，因为他是少年偶像，公司为了塑造他阳光积极的形象大部分接的角色都是偏向活泼逗趣的那种，那样的角色其实很好塑造，只要在肢体语言上夸张一点，笑容发自内心就能很快把人物形象托出，但像晏珂不能说话，性子也是比较内敛的角色更多要通过眼神和微表情去演绎，王源知道自己并不擅长，他只能对着镜子一遍一遍地找那样的感觉。

只有演好了才可以堂堂正正地拿下这个角色啊。

王源盯着镜中的自己，他绝对不要成为那种靠肉体上位的演员，那是志宏哥哥的梦想，自己怎么可以这样随便的对待，他和王俊凯在一起已经是迫不得已，怎么可以再对演戏马马虎虎。

他闭上眼摈开脑海里的杂念，努力地投入角色。

王源很紧张。

这一点甚至连王俊凯都察觉到了，王源整晚翻来覆去地睡不着，王源有一下甚至抱住了自己放在他小腹上的手，他平常是绝对不可能做出这么反常的举动的。

试镜前睡不好会十分不利于发挥，王源的心理素质并没有王俊凯想象的那么好，即使连他都说了王源试演的那些片段都挺不错的小孩也没能够安静下来，他被王源都弄得有些沉郁，他忍无可忍地说："再动我们就来做。"

他知道王源的死穴，果然十分受用，小孩立马安静下来，不情愿地趴在自己怀里的模样看起来有几分可怜，王俊凯惩罚似的捏了捏他软软的屁股。

"明天加油。"王俊凯的声音很低沉，王源没想到他会说这个，忽然王俊凯扳起他的脸，那张邪恶又俊美的脸就这样在眼前放大，那个人在自己唇上印了一个吻，王源睁大了眼睛，这一次不像以往的粗暴，王俊凯很温柔，只是轻轻地吻了他。

"睡吧。"直到王俊凯松开他都没有回神，王源失神，陷在了唇齿相依的微妙感觉中。

Chapter 05

七点刚过，王俊凯就被门铃吵醒，王源还没醒，大概是在梦里失去了戒备，他几乎是依偎在自己怀里，微张着嘴唇呼吸的模样十分恬静可爱，他把王源叫醒，小孩迷迷糊糊地坐起来，眼睛都还没张开，听话地接过他递来的水小口小口地吹气，可能是睡衣有些大了，王源两只手几乎都藏在袖口里，腮帮子鼓鼓地吹着热水，看起来有种说不出的甜蜜。

等王源清醒了一些走进浴室洗漱王俊凯才给黄锐开了门，黄锐神色一凛，他明明是来接王源的，老板怎么会在这里…

王俊凯瞥了他一眼，冷冷地说："他还在洗漱。"

黄锐知道自己不该多问，但他有些控制不住自己的视线，长久以来他从没有见过王俊凯在哪个情人的家里留宿，这一切都太反常了。

屋内很安静，黄锐竖着耳朵也没听见什么，直到稍微轻一点的脚步声响起他才收回视线，王源换好衣服从房间里走出来，他的嘴上还叼着连着一个快喝完牛奶盒子的吸管，黄锐怔了怔，这个传闻中让重庆部同事大为烦恼的孩子看起来似乎并没有那么恐怖，王源看到屋子里有陌生人，好奇地偏头打量了一些他，王俊凯在后面推了推他的腰，说："这是我的助理黄锐，今天他带你去面试。"

黄锐连忙报以微笑，但王源似乎十分抗拒与王俊凯的肢体接触，皱着眉躲开了，黄锐有些意外，他以为王源和老板的关系是那样的…

很奇怪。

老板很奇怪。

屋里的氛围也很奇怪。

去片场的路上黄锐都小心翼翼的，王源很认真地在看剧本，若不是因为同事们的形容，黄锐真的觉得王源绝对是个十分敬业谦逊的小演员。

到的时候房间里已经有许多人在等候，许多已经小有名气的少年演员居然都在，王源不免担心，与这些经常在各类影视剧中露面的演员相比，他演过的那些角色根本算不上什么，即使有王俊凯的承诺，王源还是希望自己能凭真本事得到导演的肯定，这样宏大的面试确实让他有一丝气馁。

他进入片场的时候引起了小小的骚动，毕竟都是竞争对手，大家都很在意每一个准备试镜的演员，好在大部分人看王源不是太面熟就没有过多关注，即使小部分人认出王源也只知道他是以可爱的形象和清透歌声而走红的，大概是觉得王源只是唱歌的与他们竞争这种大制作电影的角色实在不自量力，他甚至听到有人嗤笑了一声。

王源强迫自己不要太在意，跟黄锐在角落寻了个位置坐下等待试镜，他正好坐在窗边，徐徐的晨风似有若无地撩拨着发际，王源深吸了一口气，压下心底的浮躁。

试镜已经不知道开始了多久，房间里的人一个个减少，黄锐甚至都忍不住抬表看了好几次时间，他几次都欲言又止，王源低着头小声地念着剧本，黄锐觉得一分一秒都很煎熬，但在这样的气氛下王源还能专注地背台词确实很不容易。

黄锐的心里更是有些问号。

有了王俊凯的帮忙他大可不必这样啊…

"65号王源。"

门口传来叫他的声音，黄锐的思绪蓦然被打断，王源把剧本递给他，说："我去了。"

黄锐赶紧做了一个加油的手势，不管怎么样王源发挥出色的话总是更好一些，黄锐暗暗祈祷，希望不用太费气力王源就可以入选。

工作人员将王源领到门口朝他点了点头，"进去吧。"

"谢谢。"王源道了一声谢，他满心都是台词和场景，越担心肢体就越僵硬。

倒是工作人员愣了一下，这些来试镜的少年许多都是经常在各大影视剧露面的常驻演员，大多人都眼高于顶，对着导演十分谄媚，而私下里和工作人员却趾高气昂。

王源本来就面容姣好很容易就能讨人喜欢，何况相比其他人已经十分礼貌，连工作人员都对他好感十足，那人想了想还是忍不住在王源进门前说："加油，希望你能被选上。"

这样的祝福有些突如其来，王源的思绪空了一下，忽然灿烂起来，那个姐姐对自己温柔地笑着，王源走进房间都瞬间放松了许多。

一连面试了六十多个人，叶舟导演已经十分疲惫，不仅是因为审美的疲劳，更多的是心里的失望。

没有一个人是晏珂。

晏珂身世复杂，十几岁的少年大多表达不出那么细腻而内敛的情感，甚至于有几个向来以演技出名演员也达不到他的期望。

叶舟失落万分，晏珂几乎有一般的戏份实在少年时期，选角至关重要，可是照这样下去面再多场也是徒劳。

唯一庆幸的是晏珂的成年演员已经选定，好在去年的双料视帝杨牧有合适的档期，让杨牧包揽少年时期的晏珂叶舟也不是没有考虑，但虽说杨牧可以确保质量达到他的预期，可毕竟二十几岁的男人始终缺乏了少年的青涩，面相也不如应龄的演员合适…

偏偏这些少年素来生活的条件十分优越，即使是在感情戏中能够有足够的爆发力，感觉总是差了几分，虽然观影的人群大部分都并不专业，可是感觉这种东西任凭谁都能体会。

怎么办？

叶舟愁云惨淡。

"导演，六十五号来了。"副导轻咳一声，他与叶舟多年老友，今天的面试的确是令人失望了，但这一个孩子是投资方钦点的不能懈怠。

叶舟皱着眉向门口看去，面试大厅只在中央有一束灯光，王源从黑暗中走出，单薄的身影让他的目光有些闪烁。

王源走到舞台正中叶舟才终于看清他的容貌，少年清俊柔和，脸上还没有展露棱角，一双乌黑的眼眸就这么定定地看着自己。

叶舟说不清胸腔里狂跳的感觉，他的眼里有一种吸引人的东西，明亮、沉稳、像是有呼之欲出的语言。

"他是谁？"叶舟没有移开视线，向身边的制片人询问。

"这个演员叫王源，是最近炙手可热的少年偶像。"副导凑近叶舟的耳朵小声说，"他就是投资方那边安排过来试镜的。"

"是他？"叶舟闻言面色渐冷，他最不屑那些靠关系和手段上位的新人，就算王源有一瞬晏珂的感觉，叶舟还是觉得十分不舒服。

"各位老师好，我是65号王源。"少年鞠了个躬，他的动作中规中矩，叶舟也挑不出刺。

副导指了指面前折起的几个纸团，"抽一个，现场即兴表演。"

"好。"王源也没有挑，径直拿了离自己最近的一个打开，他看了一下递回给叶舟。

叶舟不动声色地瞥了一眼，从最下面抽出一份剧本递给王源， "我想你也看过剧本了，五分钟时间背下来。"

王源接过剧本，这一幕其实是他最印象深刻的，一旁副导侧目去看叶舟手上的纸条，他倒抽一口冷气，凑到叶舟身边小声问，"你怎么把这段加进来了，这么多人没抽到我还以为你没放。"

叶舟没看他，自顾自地打量着专心致志的王源，"怎么？"

副导知道他明知故问，这个片段几乎可以算少年晏珂戏份里最难表达的部分，需要极强的情感张力和功底才能演好，即使王源优于其他人也不代表他能顺利地在试镜就完成这样的人物，副导叹了口气："你这未免有点太难为他了。"

"能不能演好在他自己，就算他投机选到简单的桥段现在演出来，到了真正开机的时候如果无法表达还是一样没用。"

"可是…"

叶舟打断副导的话，"没有可是，机会是平等的。"

"好吧。"叶舟向来说一不二，副导知道王源走关系这一层面一定是让叶舟有了想法，即使他想再帮忙也确实很难，像叶舟这样顶尖的导演总有一些自己的坚持，的确无可厚非。

五分钟很快就过去了，叶舟提醒王源，"准备好就开始吧。"

故事的背景是一个雨夜，万家灯火里所有的人都有了皈依，街道上空空如也，晏珂跌跌撞撞地从尽头跑出了，这一幕晏珂已经好几天没有东西吃了，他刚刚挨过打，大雨瓢泼，小小的少年却一步都不敢停下，头也不回地用尽全力奔跑，仿佛身后有吃人的怪物在追着他，只要一停下便会被拆吃入腹。

短短的舞台王源用了一些拍戏的技巧去跑，他把重心放在表情管理上，叶舟也注意到这点，王源毫不吝惜面部表情的变化，为了让拍出来的镜头更加好看而约束面部肌肉是很多年轻演员的通病，即使王源略微浮夸了一些，但总体还算到位，叶舟饶有兴趣地看着，王源似乎并不是个花瓶。

下一幕是晏珂不小心被地上的杂物绊倒狠狠地摔在了地上，王源并没有含糊，这一下连木地板都发出'咚'地响声，他仿佛忍受着巨大的疼痛，努力了一次都没能再站起来，但他的表情还是惶恐的，甚至偏过头去看身后有没有追上来的人，直到确认了只是他一个人才终于动了动已经没有知觉的双腿，圆润如鹿的眼睛像是被浸湿一样，他抱着双膝靠在了小巷的墙边。

他忽然站起来，叶舟知道他在演回忆的部分。

彼时饱受折磨的晏家夫妻终于因为负担不起治疗孩子的高额费用，以及无法忍受别人异样的眼光把晏珂送入了孤儿院，晏珂隔着栏杆看着父母转身离去的背影才隐隐约约地意识自己被抛弃了，王源张大了嘴也发不出一点声音，晏珂想要爸爸妈妈再看看他，但最终只能徒劳地摇晃着锈迹斑斑的栏杆，试图进行最后的争取。

王源知道晏珂的童年仿佛生活在地狱中，几乎和泔水一样的食物根本无法维持一个成长中少年的营养，即使这样还会被更大的孩子抢走食物，瘦弱的他不能反抗也不能反抗，因为他是哑巴，所有的孩子都对他拳脚相向，甚至阿姨都会因为他不小心弄坏了一件玩具而用教鞭打他的手心。

今天他被几个强壮的孩子压到潲水桶前，他们居然要他吃掉那些馊掉的食物，晏珂不知道哪里来的力气，奋力挣脱开禁锢自己的手臂，推开身后的强壮孩子，从偷偷发现的墙角缺口中逃了出去。

从回忆里出来，王源这么怔忡地看着自己什么也没有的手掌—这是晏珂满是血迹的手，，他只觉得自己被这最后一根稻草压垮，眼睛里的委屈仿佛快要溢出。

被父母送进孤儿院的时候，他没有哭。

连着几日都吃不饱饭的时候，他没有哭。

被其他孩子和阿姨打骂的时候，他没有哭。

可是就是因为这狠狠地一跤所有的忍耐仿佛都冲破枷锁，晏珂再也没办法故作平静。

他紧紧环住自己的双膝，试图给自己一丝温暖，王源颤抖着，仿佛水珠不停地在脸上流淌，眼泪像湍急的小河一样流出，他无力地哭着，仿佛在抗争命运的不公。

忽然感觉不再有雨水打在自己的脸上，晏珂带着迷蒙泪眼抬头，只见一人撑伞站在他面前，因为逆光看不清他的脸，只是直觉告诉他面前的人是唯一能把他救出去的天使，他伸出手，抓住面前那人的衣服下摆，面上露出求助的神色。

王源抓住空气的手背都青筋暴起，纤细的指骨因为过度用力而泛着惨白，他的手臂都因此发抖，叶舟入迷，他没想到在什么道具辅助都没有的情况下王源能够把每个场景都切换的这么好。

—救救我。

王源睁大了眼睛，仿佛像要这么说，可是因为疲惫和雨水他的睫毛都在轻颤，满身的疼痛和疲带来一阵晕眩，晏珂紧握着手中的衣摆，眼睛都向上翻了翻终于晕了过去。

过了两秒，王源才重新站起来，他的脸上已经敛去了那些悲伤地表情，对着他们鞠了一躬。

所有人都为之一震，甚至没有反应过来，仿佛此刻面前就是晏珂。

代入感实在太强了！

甚至连叶舟的情绪都被王源所牵动。

在路上不敢回头只全力奔跑的王源太过扣人心弦，那种强烈的紧迫感甚至令人希望他逃出生天；而在墙角抱着双膝低声呜咽的他如同受伤的小兽一般使人揪心…一切都像是真实发生了一样。

如果那些场景、人物都可以完备…

叶舟感觉自己的血液都在沸腾，他已经可以想象这些电影的样子了。

王源出来的时候松了一口气，虽然还是忍不住将一些表情和肢体夸大，但总体还是比他预想的好了太多，黄锐看到他终于面完了赶紧迎上去递了一瓶矿泉水，王源的试镜时间比之前进去的演员都要久，好在看他的脸色应该是发挥的不错黄锐也就放心下来。

脑内紧绷的弦终于松弛下来，王源一下觉得十分疲惫，回到酒店后都差点在浴缸里睡着，等终于躺到床上的时候他终于长舒了一口气，柔软蓬松的枕头带来缱绻的困意，不消数秒他就陷入了睡眠。

等再醒来的时候天色已经沉沉的没有一丝亮光了，王源越睡越懒，浑身像松散了一样提不起劲儿，中午还没有吃饭，王源虽然觉得困但是饥饿不断地在胃里叫嚣，他不得不翻下床找点充饥的东西。

王源以为王俊凯和平时一样要很晚才回来，他连衣服都没整理，睡衣就骑歪八斜地挂在肩膀上就出了卧室，没想到正好和王俊凯对上眼。

心中警铃大作，他赶紧把衣服拉好，王俊凯就这么看着他，气氛暧昧又尴尬，终于他低低地响起："听说你演得很不错。"

王源脑袋里还乱糟糟的，呆呆地看着他，王俊凯示意他坐下，说："下午和叶导联系过了，他说你很好。"

"真的吗！"王源的眼睛都亮了起来，他以为叶舟并不喜欢自己，不知道是不是错觉那个人在试镜的时候好像在可以为难他一样。

王俊凯把目光落在王源的脸上，他的眼中仿佛流光溢彩，王俊凯没有见过王源在自己面前露出这样的表情，他幽幽地眯起眼睛，美好的东西总是让人赏心悦目，王源没有听到他的回复抬起头去他看，王俊凯也正盯着他，那双危险的、仿佛盯着猎物一般的眼睛直勾勾地看着自己，王源怔愣了一下连忙撇过头去，白皙的脸上微微泛红，王俊凯目光幽深地看了他一会儿才慢悠悠地说："你很好，所以角色确定是你的了。"

王源内心狂跳，即使一早就知道结果，但毕竟他也明白叶舟导演不一定会卖这个人情，没想到角色居然这么顺利地拿了下来，这个喜讯突如其来，一瞬间他高兴得甚至说不出话。

王俊凯看着他傻傻的样子笑意更加明显，这是王源第一次和他一起吃晚餐，小孩吃饭的时候像兔子一样，腮帮子一直在动，还源源不断地塞更多的东西到嘴里，可能是吃得及，他也没有在意杯子里装的是王俊凯为了帮他庆祝而开的葡萄酒，他猜王源不喜欢苦味，点的酒都偏甜，王源一连喝了几杯，双颊绯红，他不是不知道那是酒，平常也偶尔和罗庭信喝一些，重点是能得到这样的机会真的太难得了，多喝一点点也没有关系吧…

他没料到葡萄酒的后劲很强，吃到最后他都已经靠在椅背上连眼睛都无法焦距，可是好奇怪，他还是很想笑。

那是叶舟导演的电影啊。

他终于得到这个梦寐以求的、悬悬而望的机会。

王源吃吃地笑了一下，偏偏他这样慵懒的笑意在王俊凯的眼里充满了诱惑，王源还在灯影绰绰的眩晕中旋转着，忽然模模糊糊的影像中有个人靠近了自己，王源钝钝地思考了几秒才意识到王俊凯也在，他不满地嘟喃了一下。

王俊凯是坏人。

他伸出手想要去打那个坏人，可在王俊凯看来却像是王源在求他抱他一样，他的眼底一暗，把王源从正面托了起来。

王源迷迷糊糊的，拍向王俊凯的手都没有力气，那个人沉沉地压了上来，忽然他像是飞起来了一样腾空着离开了椅子，王源哇地惊叹，仿佛这是一件多有意思的事情。

喝醉的王源和平时很不一样，即使被自己抱着也没有反抗，乖巧地伏在王俊凯的肩头，手臂软软地环着他的脖子，王俊凯甚至听到小孩傻乎乎地在自己耳边呼了两口气。

Omega纯净的甜味像是被燃烧起来了一样，王源年纪太小，醉酒后根本控制不住信息素，王俊凯把他放倒在床上，王源面色潮红地看着他，无辜地咬着手指，情色得一塌糊涂。

王俊凯知道王源是无意识地做出这样的动作，但欲望让他他想要侵占他。

一念成魔，王俊凯抓住王源含在嘴里的手指，低头吮住那个来不及缩回的小舌，王源呜呜地发出一声小小的抗议，舌尖好像被滑滑的章鱼吸住，麻麻痒痒的。

腰侧和胸口被反复摩挲着，王源胡乱地抓住身上那个作弄自己的人的衣服，一切都很怪异，身体里的什么东西像被打开了一样，那个人滚烫的手指好像能安抚这些莫名其妙的情绪，王源不由自主地倾泻出甜美的呻吟。

有一个头颅埋在自己的胸口舔舐着，黏黏的但是很舒服，王源抱着那个脑袋眩晕地想。

他就像海上的一叶扁舟，随着王俊凯的动作沉沉浮浮，下体被温柔地进入，王源餍足地眯着眼睛，他忘记了那天晚上的事情、忘记了身在何处、甚至不知道在自己身上的人是谁，信息素让他臣服在Alpha的身下，那个人身上的温度透过肌肤传导进他的身体里，鼻尖引诱情动的费洛蒙越来越浓烈，Alpha的性器在他的身体里抽插。

好像没有什么是不对的一般，王源觉得很快乐，眼前的一切都是光怪陆离的，五颜六色的斑驳的灯光在他的眼前晃动，极乐的游戏一次次地把他带往欲望的巅峰。

他被翻来覆去地做了好几次，王源大汗淋漓，恍惚间他好像被弄得很舒服，可是好累，他伏在床上半眯着眼睛，终于背后的人用力地撞了几下拔了出来，他被抱在那个人的怀里，王源轻轻地喘着气，抵不过疲惫睡了过去。

王源睡了很久，醒来时的时候他感觉到的不仅仅是宿醉的难受，四肢的疲软和小腹满满涨涨的感觉让王源的血液都快要凝固了，他能感觉到被褥底下自己只穿着一件长袖的睡衣，王俊凯赤裸虬结的胸膛贴着自己。

终于有什么彻彻底底地被击碎了。

Chapter 06

王源几乎窒息，自己淫乱放荡的举动在脑内回放，他甚至不敢相信那个和Alpha求爱的人会是自己。

他一动王俊凯也醒了，王源的脸色在他的注视下由红转绿，最后变得铁青，王俊凯扯起一边嘴角："早。"

王源全身僵硬地躺在他的怀里，动也不敢动，王俊凯低低地笑了一声， "害羞了？"

王源埋着头不想理他，王俊凯觉得他的小脾气也挺可爱的，捏着他的脸让他抬起头，"别一副死气沉沉的样子，你不是也很舒服吗？"

王源的耳尖都因为他的话变得通红，他不知道为什么喝醉的自己会做出那样的反应，明明他那么讨厌王俊凯，可是昨天的他却沉迷其中。

哪里像是碎裂了一样，一切都偏离了轨道。

第一次他可以确凿地说是王俊凯的逼迫，可是这一次呢？

没有人强迫他做这些…

王源沉默着，他以为自己最讨厌的就是倚靠背景上位的人，可是昨天他因为得到角色后的高兴就和王俊凯做了这样的事情，这又和那些人有什么区别。

局面怎么会变成这样？

王源头痛欲裂。

"在想什么？"王源的眼神有些怔忡，王俊凯握着他的腰说："这没有什么不对的，每个Omega都会有这样的需求，你不需要有负罪感。"

"即使是用身体换取上位的机会也是对的吗？"王源终于开口，他的声音有一丝沙哑。

"王源，别把事情想得这么复杂，你缺的或许也只是这样一个可以出头的机会，并不是你实力不够，如果上床是你情我愿，这就不算交易。"

"强词夺理。"王源脸色青白，明明一开始的意外到后来王俊凯的戏弄和纠缠都不是他愿意的，这样的一夜也不过是单纯的情欲关系。

"不管你怎么想我都不会放手，"王俊凯丝毫不介意王源并没有理会他的话，他勾了勾小孩的下巴，忍不住想欺负他，王俊凯突然有了一丝玩味的笑意，"我对你有大把的耐心，毕竟把你操到求饶实在是一件有意思的事，你知道吗…重庆那边的同事在说你的时候我就在想，什么样的事情才能够让你丢掉引以为豪的骄傲。"

意料之中的，王源整个人都像是陷入寒水一样由心底升起一股寒意，他的手指都变得冰凉，王俊凯却忽然摩挲了一下王源的脸颊，亲吻住他的唇瓣，王源并不明白他这个动作的意义，王俊凯含着他的嘴唇辗转着吮吸了几下才放开，"不过比起捉弄你，直到昨天我才发现，能够让你主动才是最有意思的事情。"

王源难以置信地看着他，恼怒和屈辱在心里燃起烈火，他不明白自己到底哪里招惹了王俊凯，他居然要这样对他。

"接受吧，我说过，你会得到所有你想要的东西，这不是交易，你可以当做一个朋友的帮助。"王俊凯毫不在意王源的挣扎，他的眼睛深不见底，"或者你要继续反抗，不过难受也也只是你自己。"

这一切都像是天罗地网的陷阱把王源逼入绝境，他的答应和不答应对于王俊凯而言根本没有什么意义，王俊凯不过就是喜欢羞辱他、从他身上得到新鲜的快感，等他玩腻了、有了更不一样的人，自己也一样会被他丢掉。

可如果注定要这样纠缠下去，比起和王俊凯硬碰硬，接受他的条件未尝不是一件好事，演艺圈鱼龙混杂，所有人都竞相上位，王俊凯说的并没有错，太多人缺的只是一个机会…

这段时间和王俊凯的周旋已经让他足够担惊受怕了，这样旖旎的一夜过后王源终于再也无法挣扎，Omega对Alpah的渴求与生俱来，他恨王俊凯，但骨子里不可抗力的东西又让他动摇，还有一年他就要进入十七岁，发情期马上会接踵而至，一直以来王源都对Alpha充满了厌恶，只要想到他要和一个人结合王源都几欲作呕。

但他需要一个Alpha能够陪他度过发情期，教他控制信息素，这样想王源惊异地发现除了王俊凯他再也接受不了任何人了。

他怎么会有这样的想法？ 王源下意识地在心里这么问，他惊觉自己对王俊凯的接受程度甚至远远大于一直以来他所以为的抗拒。 所以王源，没什么不好的。 他闭上眼睛对自己说，终于松开了咬得发疼的牙关，"我答应你。"

"乖。"王俊凯像是早早猜到了他的回答，慢慢地摸着他的头发。

王源无力地感受到自己就像是被他玩弄于股掌的一只蚂蚁，他尽力控制着自己的声线，继续说："我只有一个条件。"

"嗯？"王俊凯半坐起来，倚着床背看着他。

"你不可以标记我。"

那个人赤裸着身体，紧紧地盯着自己，王源不知道他会不会答应，但这是自己最后的底线了，他真的不能再做任何让步。 其实不标记并没有什么不好，王俊凯对王源也是兴趣大于感情，他和王源恶劣的关系就算发展得再怎么迅速也轮不到真正意义上的结合，虽然这样王俊凯却还是有一丝不悦，不过这样的感觉也只是瞬间，王源对于他而言只能算一个不知天高地厚的小孩，他没必要给自己增添这样的麻烦，再者王源清清白白，两次看到王源一片狼藉的凄惨模样王俊凯也不是完全没动一点恻隐之心，既然他要把小孩养在身边也不能太硬碰硬，性子顺一些总是好的，想到听话的王源、乖巧的王源王俊凯就觉得心怡，细水长流，再野的马也会被驯服，何况是有七情六欲的人。

"我答应你。"

王俊凯皮笑肉不笑，王源虽然不是太相信王俊凯能答应得如此干脆也稍微放松了一些，这样的日子到底什么时候走到尽头，谁也无从得知。

接踵的期末考让王源不得不打起精神复习，因为王俊凯在北京还有事情，他也只能继续留在这里，一段时间没有上课王源已经记不大清理科的公式和解题方法，罗庭信平常也要去学校，能视频的时间少之又少，王源只能把大把的时间花在自学上，王俊凯工作很忙，晚上一般也有各种各样的饭局，大部分时间都相安无事，王源有足够自由的时间，但到了夜里王俊凯却总是对他无度的索取，王源觉得羞恼，但即使两人的关系依然僵冷，可久而久之，那种销魂蚀骨的体验让他开始慢慢没有那么抗拒，错乱的生活一点一点蚕食着他的精力，但下一次他又重蹈覆辙。 王源有的时候都觉得恍惚，之前他那么讨厌王俊凯，可是现在他们却做着这样勾当，好也不好，适应了也没那么让自己难受，再屈辱的事也受了，坚贞不屈放在这种时候并不适用，王源识时务，既然摆脱不了，能少受点苦头久少受点。

其实这一个月来的时间说长不长，可王源巴巴地觉得像是过了一年一样，山不转水转，王源安慰自己总是会有一天能逃脱牢笼。

落日玫瑰色的光晕洋洋洒洒地映在他的脸上，王俊凯走进卧室的时候就看到这样的光景，他放下包走过去，王源听到声响朝他转来，少年的五官在逆光下模模糊糊得有些看不真切，他从后方抱住王源，鼻子在少年的颈窝里蹭了蹭，问："在做什么？"

王源一僵，放下手里的课本说："别动…我要考试了。"

"都会吗？"

王源摇摇头，不管自己再怎么用功都十分吃力，他问："我们什么时候才能回重庆？" "至少还要一个星期，需要公司给你安排老师集训吗？"

"不用了，"王源有气无力，语气都十分敷衍："家里请老师了，回去认真念一段时间应该能够应付期末考。"

他的面色缓缓地沉下来，其实他也不知道是不是真的回到重庆就会有所好转，他落下的课程实在是太多，王源从王俊凯的怀里脱出来出去喝水，王俊凯看着他的背影总觉得小孩心事重重的，他还是想方设法的躲着自己，但是已经有所转变，果然怀柔政策要比用强好用太多。

王源也不知道是不是因为他看起来实在是太苦恼了，有的时候王俊凯都会帮他看一看题目，然后把过程写在下面，隔着那些狂野率意的字迹王源都能感觉到王俊凯对这些题目的鄙夷—或者是对他的。

王源黯然，丢脸的同时又不得不用这些解题过程复习，王俊凯的思路确实很好，不是太跳脱大纲但是相比他所学的还要更快捷一些，简单明了，王源虽然嘴硬但也不得不佩服这些方法，关键时候还是得不耻下问。

但每次王源都气的咬牙切齿，王俊凯是帮他解决了问题，可是他眼睛里呼之欲出的嫌弃和鄙视简直让王源想要掐死他，他在王俊凯的嘴里就是个傻子。

混蛋！

"你又走神了。"王俊凯毫不留情地捏了一把他的脸，王源吃痛地抽气，王俊凯强迫他坐自己的大腿，他的屁股有一半在王俊凯腿上，对方的呼吸灼热地搔在脸上，王源心烦意乱，不停地动来动去。

"别动。"

王俊凯几乎近得像是要咬上王源的耳朵，他的声音压得极低，王源觉得难耐，他这样自己根本不能专心，偏偏王俊凯故作正经，他专心讲题的样子如同在对待一份合同一样，王源又开始生气，谁来告诉他胸腔里轰轰地停不下来的跳动到底是为什么，听了半天半道题都没弄懂，王源彻底气馁了，推开王俊凯拿着作业本回了卧室。

非但没学会抵御Alpha 的影响，连这样的接触都开始令他的信息素不安，王源看着今天一点进展都没有的数学题，感觉自己真的就是个笨蛋。 今天王俊凯又有应酬。

黄锐看了一眼电脑下方的时间，以前这个点开始饭局王俊凯总是会让他在预定的地方定一间酒店，毕竟一般结束也要到十一二点，疲劳驾驶不是什么好事，可是近一段时间他都会叫司机开回酒店，黄锐虽然不是那么八卦的人，但还是忍不住联想到那个好看的男孩。

这两天同事群里都沸沸扬扬地在讨论王源突然拿到角色的事情，黄锐发现他的人缘真的很不好，几乎所有人都对王源能演晏珂的事情进行了恶意的揣测，版本众说纷纭，一个比一个离谱，黄锐泯然一笑的同时又有一丝心疼王源，其实就他而言王源除了比较冷淡之外也没有什么太过分的地方，不过他也就见过一次面，自然没有什么立场。 听说王源家里很厉害，黄锐更加觉得奇怪，既然有那么好的家世他应该也没必要和老板… 真是乱七八糟的关系啊。

黄锐挠了挠头，连他这么接近公司核心的人都看不透了。 这晚是和公司准备投资的另一部剧谈合作，制片方带了好几个女演员来，本来是一贯的套路，可今天王俊凯却对这些漂亮的女人兴致缺缺，他向来喜欢清纯一点的类型，来的几个女演员都是二十出头，皮肤水润得像是能够掐出水一样，也不知道是不是第一次做这样的事情，敬酒的时候都有些磕巴。

王俊凯下意识地就想到王源，他们的青涩各有不同，但不知怎么王俊凯总觉得王源要好上太多，他新奇的发现，也许因为最近花了太多心思在王源身上，总是时不时就想到他。 他第一次对一个人这样这样上心，自己都有些不可思议，但这没什么不好，既是乐趣又是情趣，王俊凯不认为这会影响什么。 制片方看大老板对自己人丝毫不上眼十分诚惶诚恐，一边腹诽着明明听说王俊凯喜欢这种类型的怎么一个都入不了他的眼，莫非消息有误，大老板喜欢性感的？

好在签约还算顺利，制片暗自松了一口气，一大帮人又给王俊凯敬了一轮酒，这群人热情过剩，王俊凯达成目标也不想久耗就找了借口先走了，到了酒店门口侍应生提醒他今晚会有一场音乐喷泉的表演，王俊凯本来对这种东西毫无兴趣，但几分醉意下居然觉得优美的提琴结合着徐徐喷出的灯光水影有几分浪漫，他坐在水池边的沙发上，没由来地就想给王源打电话。

王源已经和题海挣扎了一整个晚上，疲惫又心累，忽然他的手机响了起来，他看了一眼居然是王俊凯打来的，虽然彼此都知道对方的电话，但是王俊凯并没有打过，王源更不可能主动找他，王源不知道他又要做什么，反正也不会有什么好事，他嗤笑一声直接摁灭了电话。

偏偏铃声又不依不饶地响了起来，王源忍无可忍地按下接听键，语气不善地喂了一声。

"在做什么？"王俊凯的声音从电话里传来。

"念书。"王源没好气的回答，他才不相信王俊凯打电话来只是为了问问他在干什么。

王俊凯又问："今天复习的怎么样？"

王源简直不敢相信王俊凯会无聊到打个电话来问这些没营养的问题，他不知道那个人又要耍什么花样，干巴巴地回答："就那样。"

王俊凯听着王源心不甘情不愿的声音觉得十分有趣，正好一柱特别高的喷泉从水中腾飞而起，绚烂的水底灯映亮这个壮观的场景，美的事物总令人心情格外好，王俊凯继续说："这里有喷泉表演，你来吗？"

王源在电话那头翻了翻眼睛，再有什么好事和王俊凯一起都会变得糟心，他气鼓鼓地答："我不去。"

"挺美的，我在城市酒店。"

王俊凯仿佛完全没听到他的拒绝一样。

"…"

王源不回答，王俊凯自然能想象到他一肚子气没地方撒的憋屈模样，偏偏今天心情好，王源做什么他都觉得可爱，他轻笑了一下，"我让司机去接你。"

王源知道他说风就是雨，再费口舌也没有多大意义就挂掉了电话，晚风轻拂，王俊凯很少有这么闲暇的时候，他向来时间有十分严谨的控制欲，从不等人是他王大老板的一贯作风，但今天再这样微醉的夜空下，他忽然觉得等待并没有那么不能忍受，王俊凯甚至觉得内心深处有一点点从未有过的期待。

不过他并不觉得这样的感觉与想念或者期待有任何关系，控制欲在脑海里作祟，王源不愿意做什么他就偏偏想让他做什么，看着他气急败坏但无可奈何王俊凯就觉得赏心悦目，不过既然不会这么快就对王源放手，张弛有度还是需要的—比如这样偶尔的约会。 当然在王源心中这哪里算得上是约会，王俊凯的说一不二给他增加了无限的负担，他慢悠悠地换了衣服又拖拖拉拉地下了楼，果然看见王俊凯的司机就在大门口等着。

王源叹了口气还是坐了上去。

也不知道王俊凯今天到底中了什么邪，非让他看喷泉表演，那个位置大概是给会员提供的，荫蔽在酒店的后山，王源一直走错，气不打一处来，终于找到地方喷泉却好像一点都没了动静，饶是最近再能忍耐王源也受不了被王俊凯这么呼来换取，他气冲冲地在沙发上坐下来，丝毫不想再搭理王俊凯。

他今天只穿了一件简单的短袖，肥大的袖口和领子却把少年的清俊感衬托得淋漓尽致，那两根和小山脉一样凸出的锁骨被他白玉般的皮肤包裹着，未褪的吻痕大大方方露在外面，王俊凯评价："领子太低了。"

王源强忍着打人的冲动说："大夏天的我穿件短袖都不行吗？"

"难道你想让别人看到—"王俊凯突然凑过来，唇畔拉起一个戏谑的笑容，他用指尖按在王源脖侧的淤青上，"这些？"

他的指尖像是火焰一样烫的王源一缩，这才反应过来王俊凯的意思，他又羞又怒，要不是王俊凯留下这些印子，自己用的着连穿衣服都这么没自由吗？

王俊凯习惯了他对肢体接触的厌恶也不生气，自顾自地说："明天就回重庆了，本来想让你看一场喷泉表演，你磨磨蹭蹭的现在都喷完了。"

王源被这恶人先告状的行为气得一口气噎在肺里，自己在酒店里好好的王俊凯偏要他过来，表演结束了难道还是他的错？

偏偏是王源这样这么一副眼睛都被气红的眼睛让王俊凯觉得有种难以摹画的漂亮，他想到餐桌上那几个女孩，对比之下王源的确是怎么样都十分耐看，王俊凯把他搂进怀里："来都来了吹吹风也挺好的。"

王源讥讽，"谢谢你还记得让我出来。"

"怎么好像你很不高兴？"王俊凯看着他带着嘲讽的眼睛不大舒服，那双眼睛里可以有生气和骄纵，但偏偏这样复杂的东西不能出现在王源的眼里，他掐着王源的脸，仿佛要将那样的神色看得更真切一些，王源虽然怕他，但是毕竟是少爷脾气，生气起来也倔得不行，他已经忍到了临界值，现在和炸弹一样只要一丝星火就能引爆，这样的诘问让他愤怒到极点，凭什么他这样对他，自己连一点脾气都不能有，王俊凯就是个独裁的恶魔。

王源的笑容透着从没有过的憎意，脸颊还被王俊凯狠狠地捏着，可是他却忽然什么都不怕了，"我连不高兴的自由都没有了吗？王俊凯，你以为我是你召之即来挥之即去的玩物吗？这么侮辱我很好玩是吗？"

王俊凯没想到他会突然这样反抗，本来他是特地想哄王源，被这么一闹什么心情也没了，不过虽然他也不大耐烦，但这种时候针锋相对显然只能把事情更加恶化，他勾了勾嘴唇，俯下身子，与王源的唇瓣近在咫尺："我不是这个意思，王源，你是我第一回想要留在身边的人，我喜欢你纯净的样子，所以别再露出这样的表情了好吗？"

"我不是你的傀儡，大把漂亮的Omega愿意乖乖听话做你的情人，求求你放过我好吗？"王源丝毫不信他的鬼话，王俊凯就算喜欢也不过是喜欢自己乖乖任他摆布，一切都让他受够了。

不过其实在王俊凯看来他并没有把王源当成自己的玩物，即使不是什么正当关系但好歹他也上了点心，王源这么说倒让他觉得小孩是误会委屈了，他放轻了力气，语气缓和了一些："我没这么想，宝贝儿，我们的关系随你喜欢，你如果希望我们是恋人的话我们就是恋人。"

王源觉得他说话牛头不对马嘴，这样腻歪的称呼让他尴尬得脸上一白一红，王俊凯看他不再反驳以为王源消了气，一瞬间自己的心情都好了不少，小孩粉嫩的嘴唇近在眼前，王俊凯突然凑上去，果然那两片软肉和自己想象的一样美好，王源几乎是同时奋力挣扎起来，王俊凯亲得入迷，手上的力道没轻没重，丝毫不顾王源被他攥得生疼，这样柔软的嘴唇就像是为了让人采撷一样，心里有什么被激发出来，王俊凯甚至觉得想把那么漂亮的唇瓣咬下来，他尖利的牙齿狠狠地在这漂亮的嘴上厮磨。

忽然音乐喷泉再度响起，五光十色的探照灯把整个天空照亮，王源一惊，紧闭的嘴巴忽然松开，王俊凯的舌头灵活地探进来，像是要品尝他的每一寸口腔一样翻转舔吻，王源慌张中咬了下去，顿时嘴里弥漫着血液的腥甜，王俊凯却连停顿都没有，更深地顶弄开王源的唇齿，这个吻像是没完没了一样，王源被亲吻的窒息感弄得流泪，他的眼里倒映出喷泉各样的姿态，可是心里却像被掏空了一样。

悠扬的提琴声还在继续，这一隅的涟漪被广袤的天幕彻底冲散，只留下一点抵死缠绵的卷云在夜空下慢慢消散而去。

Chapter 07

王俊凯是铁了心要把他绑在身边，王源就像是一拳打在棉花里，一切又都归于平静，好在终于可以回重庆，回去之后他就要开始闭关了，想到有一段时间都不用见到王俊凯心情都稍微好了一些。

大概是因为自己很久没有活动，今天粉丝们格外狂热，陆陆续续递来的礼物简直要堆成一个小山包，虽然王源也知道不是什么贵重的东西，但一直以来他都很珍惜粉丝们的心意，每一样都小心地搂在怀中。

短短十来分钟的路程因为周围水泄不通的人群变得十分漫长，偏偏今天公司居然没有派一个助理跟他，王俊凯直接去了贵宾通道，王源在心里暗暗骂了他一通，好不容易上了飞机他觉得自己都要散架了，王俊凯也不知道上来多久了，悠闲地翻着杂志，王源觉得他就是故意放着自己面对那么多粉丝的，他把那些礼物狠狠地往王俊凯身上一摔，头也不回地坐到了后面的位置。

王俊凯把礼物理到旁边的空位上，王源虽然总和自己作对，但实际上还是挺听话的，他今天穿了一件条纹的衬衣，扣子都十分拘谨地扣到了最上面的一颗，衣摆没塞进长裤中，得体又恰到好处地休闲，少年该有的青春淋漓尽致地展露出来。

换了前些日子今天机场的事情一定会让王源大为不快，可是今天终于可以回家了，就算是在大的事也撼动不了他的好心情。

一觉的时间飞机就抵达了重庆，头等舱可以先下机，王源迫不及待地站起来准备去拿放在王俊凯那里的礼物，东西十分有秩序地堆在王俊凯内侧的座位上，王源懒得叫他挪位置，弯腰去取那些东西，有的礼物放的比较远，他隔着王俊凯很难拿，那个人也不帮忙，王源只好努力地伸长了手。

王俊凯的目光落在他脸上，从早上开始小孩就十分雀跃，怎么离开了自己他能高兴成这样。

王俊凯吃味。

他八百年能对一个人这么上心，恨不得王源二十四小时都在身边，但毕竟小孩还得考试，他的一举一动都是大众舆论的热点，来日方长，王俊凯有的是时间能把他搓圆搓扁慢慢逗弄，不过小孩白生生的脸蛋儿今天跟水蜜桃一样，他又想去亲他。

他一凑近王源就猛地直起腰，一脸难以置信地说："你在干什么？现在是在外面！"

王俊凯举起手示意不会再做什么，王源眉头都皱到一起了，将信将疑地弯下身子继续收拾东西，忽然王俊凯飞快地倾身在他脸上蜻蜓点水地亲了一口，王源错愕不已，对方却站了起来侧身出了过道。

"别忘了东西。"王源听到那个人轻声说，然后恢复了一脸冷肃地走出了机舱。

王源被自己蠢得抓狂，王俊凯简直是个不折不扣的无耻之徒！流氓！王八蛋！

好在来接机的粉丝都特别暖心，王源还顾着手里的东西就听到所有粉丝整齐划一地唱起自己的歌，他真的没有想到会有这样的惊喜，这样突如其来的一幕让王源忍不住露出大大的笑脸，一直以来他都有一个秘密，其实小的时候王源特别喜欢唱歌，那时的自己还内向得不行，除了在妈妈的带领下偶尔会跟着一起唱，甚至连与他最亲密的刘志宏都不知道这件事，他喜欢音乐，妈妈就请了一个钢琴老师，但现在他也很久不弹了。

开始的时候他也有想过除了帮刘志宏实现心愿之外也要努力唱歌，可是进了公司以后因为变声期他的音色总是很不稳定所以出的歌很少，甚至到这一两年发展重心已经放在影视。

这首歌是他十四岁的时候出的第一首单曲，王源还记得自己在MV里青涩的演出，即使很幼稚很直白，但是他永远记得那时候有了一个聆听自己音乐的观众，有了第一批粉丝的心情，他没有想到他们原来都还记得，时间已经久到歌词在他的脑中都模糊不清，可是每一个人居然都大声地、一致地大声唱了出来。

好像他已经很久没有这么开心过了，甚至连得到这次演出机会的时候都没有这么激动，王源站在中央听完了整首歌，连鞠了好几个躬大声地说着谢谢，尖叫和欢呼从四面八方包裹而来，王源的眼睛晶晶亮亮的，这大概是他走过的最美好的一次机场，可同时他的心里又有一些失落，是什么时候开始居然连自己的梦想都忘记了呢。

不过接下来高强度的文补让他把这些烦恼都抛到了九霄云外，几个家教老师把课程排得密密麻麻，王源落下的知识点太多，每天除了上课就是做题背书，但只要想到前些日子王俊凯对自己的折磨，王源甚至认为这样的强训实在是要幸福太多，恍惚中他都觉得自己要能这么坚持下去清北估计都有戏。

他是花了狠劲儿学这些东西，每一次模测成绩都大幅度提高，老师们看王源这样努力也就稍微把管束放的宽松了些。

难得有了一天假，王源闷在屋子里久了也想出去透透气，他想起还有几本教参没买就打电话给何其龙准备去一趟图书城，周一上午应该人很少他就只是简单地带了棒球帽和眼镜。

没想到他还没高兴多久就发现了一件奇怪的事情，王源疑惑地看了看四周，他刚刚似乎感觉到了一束强烈的目光，可等他转过去时那种毛骨悚然的感觉又消失了。

他疑神疑鬼地上了车，何其龙一路把王源载到书城底下的停车场，他惊诧地发现那种不舒服的、仿佛被人窥探着的感觉还是没有消失。

何其龙也发现了王源的不对劲，他侧着头悄悄问："怎么了源源？"

那种如同附骨之疽般的窥探感就在背后，王源小声地问，"你觉不觉得有人在跟着我们？"

何其龙恍然大悟，难怪今天早上他一直觉得哪里有些奇怪，的确是有一丝令人不舒服的视线黏糊糊地漆在两人身上。

他们不知道的是与此同时，王源的照片已经以立方倍在网上炸开了，短短的一个小时里百来张涉及隐私的照片都被一个疯狂的粉丝传到了微博上。

这个恶性事件甚至连公司都开始重视，负责王源的团队紧锣密鼓地开始研究对策，其实平常也会偶尔有这样的事情，但这一次照片里居然连王源的家里都拍进去了，不知道那个人是从哪里拍摄的这一切，王源在屋里吃饭甚至睡觉都被捕捉的一清二楚。

公司在对艺人的保护措施上一直都做得比较好，几乎是完全把他们的家世藏起来的，这些照片虽然令大部分公众都十分愤怒，但也有一批人专门针对王源的背景大做文章，短短一个早晨这个话题愈演愈烈，关于王源的偷拍和黑料几乎占据了热搜前十，甚至更过分的人竟然爆料出他的家庭住址。

本来偶像的就是把光鲜亮丽的外表呈现在外，一时间排山倒海的黑料像是把王源天使般的外在剖了个洞，猛地撕开了那个美好的表象，饶是粉丝都有一部分开始动摇，甚至叫他本人出来解释。

公司不得不把王源召唤回去，他也同样看到了那些像病毒一样忽然在几个小时内横扫了互联网的照片，这是他出道以来面临的最大一次公关危机，恐惧在王源的细胞里无限扩大，一个月内他已经被这样的东西威胁了两次，而这次的内容仅仅是这个程度就已经把他推到了风口浪尖，如果有一天王俊凯要伤害他，只要一张图片都能让自己永远不能翻身。

他不相信王俊凯的同时又必须要倚靠那个人才能让这件事情翻篇，王源咬合的牙齿微微颤抖着，明明他才刚刚过上一段正常的生活。

何其龙转过来问他能不能叫父母帮忙，王源摇头，一直以来父母能支持自己进娱乐圈已经很好了，如果是疏通关系的话他还可以撒撒娇求家里帮忙，但他怎么能让妈妈为这种事情伤心呢，况且即使解决了家里也一定不会让他继续当演员了。

他舍不得。

舍不得他的荣耀。

舍不得那种实现梦想的感觉。

舍不得那些那么爱他、为他欢呼的人。

他不想放手啊。

王源死死地抓住了手机。

那头团队还在七嘴八舌的讨论这件事情。

"先不说解决的问题，"马骏提出，"总被私生跟着不是个办法，隐私得不到保障是一回事，更重要的是王源的人身安全收到了威胁，他今天敢跟着王源偷拍，明天也许就会直接潜进王源家，再说连住址都被爆料了，估计会有更多私生去跟踪王源。"

任娇娇虽然不喜欢王源也忍不住担心他的安危，她说："不然雇一两个保镖跟着王源呢？现在就是怕那个人会做出更出格的行为。"

不够。

仅仅是保镖还不够，那个人一定还会在攫取王源生活的照片放上网，王俊凯看了看表，这个点王源应该差不多要到公司了，他的眼里也不知是酝酿着阴沉还是不耐，他反手用指节敲了敲桌面，说："这段时间让王源住到公司，既然这里出入都是有所管控，外面造事的人肯定进不来。"

"在这里？"任娇娇的声音高了一拍，但她立马意识到了自己的失态，"可是他住进公司不好吧…"

"没有可是，明天之前让王源搬过来。"王俊凯睥睨了她一眼，"继续去查那个跟踪的人到底是谁。"

散会的时候王俊凯发现王源已经进了自己的办公室，他听到声音侧过头来，目光还有一种混着空洞的惺忪，只是这么对视了一秒，王俊凯的心里就像是被猫爪子没力地勾了一下。

不是单纯的惧怕，不是单纯的焦虑。

即使很快王源就撇过头去，王俊凯也能察觉到他的眼里装着失神的无措。

"还好？"这是这么多天以来两人说的第一句话，王源重新与他视线相接。

"嗯，还好。"他的神情恢复如常。

"这两天你就住在公司，等下让何其龙到你家拿一些换洗的衣服。"

"嗯。"王俊凯看着他，平常的王源应该会气急败坏的拒绝自己，可是今天他却丝毫不为所动，眼睛里甚至都没有什么起伏，王源知道他在观察自己，自嘲般地笑了笑："很失望吧，为了包养我千辛万苦地把角色拿下来，结果却出了这样的事，说不定明天解约的合同就邮到公司了。"

"别这样想，你也是受害者。"王俊凯刻意放缓了声音，即使王源轻描淡写他也明白这件事情多令人失落。

王源没有接话。

那些美好和温柔的东西正因为拥有过，他才知道自己有多害怕失去。

王俊凯抿了抿唇，明明面对他的时候王源都保留着少年的跋扈，他会这么魂不守舍可以见得他有多受打击。

一个下午王源都把自己关在公司准备的屋子里，以前偶尔也会有练习生住在这里，但因为现在已经到了期末大家都闭关努力，所以公司里基本没有什么同龄人，屋子很简陋，只有一张桌子和一席单人床，王源很不习惯也没有办法，现在也只有公司里可以保证他不被拍到。

为了不让负面信息影响考试，经纪人一并收掉了他的手机，王源只能在房间里心不在焉地写写背背，一个下午所有人都想把他遗忘了一样，也没有人告诉他事情处理得如何，屋子里连窗户都没有，王源也不知道是几点了，他有些口渴，只好出去倒水。

等他出来了才发现原来已经过了下班的时间，这一块的灯都已经关了，办公区也只坐着零零星星的几个留下来加班的人，王源走到茶水间，他正要进去，忽然听到有声音从里面传出。

一个女声说："你说怎么偏偏在这个节骨眼上出了事？"

"是啊，眼看好不容易拿到了叶舟导演的资源，照今天热搜上的黑料看，就算公司花再多钱删也不一定起作用。"

"不过要不是因为公司的利益，我觉得这些早该爆出来了，你看他嚣张成那个样子，真是自作自受。"

"姐！"另外的那个女职员刻意压低了声音："别这么说，让人听到就不好了。"

屋内一阵窸窣，王源再也听不见什么了，他以为自己对公司的人情冷暖已经足够麻木，可突然像是被压得透不过气来，那个讥讽的声音就像是绵密的钢针扎在心上，即使他早就知道公司里的人都不喜欢自己，原来再一次听到那些人亲口说出来他还是会难受。

他以为自己会生气、会和那个职员对峙，明明这才是自己一贯的风格，可是当他把手放在门把上的时候自己才发现，原来他连推开门的力气都没有了。

那些恶毒的语言像是一把刀子一样捅进了心里，一点一点把原有的伤疤彻底剜开。

他们说的有什么错呢。

可是让自己变成这个样子的恰恰就是这些人啊。

王源永远都记得自己刚出道的时候经纪人曾经把他拉进过公司的大群里，大概是因为一直以来他都没有说过什么，甚至没有人知道自己也在群中，彼时王源还是个心思单纯的少年，他第一次出单曲的时候兴奋到连觉都睡不着，成夜成夜的刷着网上的评论。

因为他可爱的外表和稚嫩的歌声很快就变成了各大音乐的榜首，可是那天晚上他却看到那些自己以为可以并肩的团队在群里议论他的父母多有钱、他们说他根本不会唱歌、甚至连打榜都是花钱买的…

子虚乌有的事情被说得仿佛如同事实。

那是王源第一次听到这样的声音，明明是他最信任的那些人，在以为他不知道的某个角落说着这样不负责任的话，小小的王源不知道要跟谁说这些，世界为什么会这么可怕，面对他总是温柔笑着的人居然这样想自己，他还记得那时候自己躲在被子里哭了一个晚上、他以为眼泪都要流干的时候眼底又重新漫上那种咸涩的液体来的感觉。

再后来也不知道是什么时候王源开始变得不一样。

这些怀疑和造谣就像一个邪恶的种子埋进了心底里。

王源变得不再愿意对公司的人打招呼，只要看到他们的脸他就会想到那些恶毒的留言，逐渐那些人开始说自己的劣性暴露无遗，永远都是趾高气昂不尊重团队里帮助了他的人。

没有人记得王源第一天来公司的时候为所有人都带了一份精美的蛋糕，笑着弯腰对大家说多多关照，看到他们喜欢吃都忍不住开心的样子。

—那个在前一天撑着脸问正在裱花的妈妈他们会不会喜欢自己，然后格外认真小心把每一个蛋糕稳稳妥妥放进盒子里的少年，终于在那些恶言里一点一点筑起自己的壁垒，然后逐渐变成现在的模样。

可是他也有感情啊。

为什么那些人永远都可以不负责任地、轻易地把伤害别人当成是事不关己的闲聊呢？

王源彻底无力地垂下了手。

等王俊凯处理完事情已经十点多了，王源好像一直乖乖地呆在屋里，不然按照平常任娇娇一定会告诉自己他又闹出了什么腥风血雨。

公司的住宿条件差，碍于白天公司里人多王俊凯也不方便过去看他，也不知道外面这么暗王源会不会害怕。

王俊凯想到王源在梦中还会因为害怕紧紧挨着自己的模样就忍不住浅笑，小兔子总是把自己假装成大灰狼，长此以往谁还会宠他疼他。

笨蛋。

王俊凯放下笔，决定去看看王源。

他走进屋的时候就觉察到一丝不对，王源呆呆地坐在床上，也没有因为他的出现有任何情绪波动。

他坐下来，小孩忽然转向他，目光中有一丝呆滞地说："我不想继续带在这里了。"

"怎么了？"王俊凯觉得他的状态看起来甚至还不如下午，他皱起眉。

王源又重复了一遍，声音中却有一丝轻不可闻的哭腔："我要回家。"

王俊凯意识到一定是发生了什么，王源的眼泪就这样蓄在眼里，他能看出小孩因为想克制着不让它掉下来连眼睛里的都泛着血丝。

"虽然房间小了一点但是还算干净，最重要的是没有地方比这里更安全。"王俊凯试图轻轻握住王源的一只手，放轻了声音："为什么想回家？"

王源反常的没有挣开他，只是把头偏到一边，他顿了几秒才艰难地开口："没什么，我只是不想住在公司。"

"别这样，难道你想继续被那个变态拍吗？"王俊凯让他靠着自己，"告诉我，到底怎么了？"

这个动作很熟悉，小时候受了伤妈妈也会这样抱着自己。

甘草的味道沉沉的把他包围着，王源讽刺地蔑笑，他没有想到在这种时候唯一在自己身边的居然是他最讨厌的人，他推不开也不想推开那个怀抱，王源哑然地笑着，眼泪一行一行地滚了下来，"王俊凯，你还管我干什么呢？你们不是都觉得我很讨厌吗？"

王俊凯知道他受了打击心情不好，顺着他说，"没有讨厌，怎么会呢？"

"他们都很讨厌我不是吗？"

"他们？"王俊凯咀嚼着他的话，王源不想解释自己指的是谁，他听到那个人继续说："他们只是他们，还有那么多喜欢你的人对不对。"

那又怎么样呢？

王源在心里回答，在那些讨厌自己的人的言语里，自己也终于变成了那样令人厌恶的人啊。

王俊凯沉默地抱着他，忽然脖子上一热，王源的眼泪顺着他的脸颊滑进了王俊凯的衣服中。

滴答。

滴答。

所有的委屈都随着第一滴泪水喷薄而出，他把脸深深地埋在王俊凯的衣服里，一开始只是静静地流泪，但那个人轻轻拍着他背的手却让王源更加难过，他呜咽出声，然后彻彻底底地释放出来。

安静的屋子里只有他的哭声，悲伤的、绝望的滚滚流出。

终于有什么在那一瞬间紧紧地抓住了王俊凯的心脏。

Chapter 08

睡醒后眼睛还格外肿，他用手盖住眼睛，哭的时候是很发泄情绪，可是自己只要回想起那个样子就有种无地自容的感觉。

一点也不好。

王源像是生了锈的脑袋想到。

再接下去的日子里私生事件因为王源住进公司暂时没有再出现新的图片，但即使是这样新闻也还是挂在娱乐新闻的版面上持高不下，不过好在事情有了一些转机，很多粉丝都在努力净化搜索为王源说话，一时间倒有不少路人都站在他这边。

公司也在继续调查那个私生饭的身份，特地查看了王源家小区的监控，但似乎那个人也是有所预备，基本都是躲在监控死角的地方，只拍到几个模糊的背影，但公司发了声明之后情况还是在往乐观的方向发展。

王俊凯每天下班都会陪他一段时间，或许并不是因为心疼或者其它什么关于情感的原因，他对王源总有种想要把他完完全全控制在掌心的心理，喜乐或是哀怒，王俊凯通通想要知道，明明他对情人从来不过问这些，可偏偏王源让他想把那颗心狠狠地攥在手里。

王源依旧总是提不起精神，他永远都是坐在那张小小的书桌前写着一份又一份试卷，王俊凯大部分只是坐着，偶尔也会把工作带进来，屋子里只有键盘敲击的声音，有时候抬起头就看到王源湿漉漉的乌黑的眸子那么怔怔地盯着笔尖。

这一切仿佛又倒退回了他们在北京的时候，在同一个屋檐下又互相沉默着，除了偶尔王俊凯会帮王源看看题目。

王源几乎每天只是呆在屋子里，大多数时候他都只穿着睡衣，王俊凯帮他解题的时候，那种好闻的、带着一点花朵芳香的柔顺剂的味道和干净的信息素就会混合着窜进鼻子，王俊凯依旧还是会亲吻他，只不过变得轻柔。

王源对他的态度似乎好了很多，王俊凯发现即便小孩依然不是很愿意开口，但至少已经不再有憎恶或者怨怼的反应，只不过他不知道这么多天以来自己是唯一一个陪伴王源的人。

因为所谓的保护，社交工具被没收，家庭老师也不能太频繁来公司，连公司里的人有时候都会忘记给他订餐，王源一个人总是容易想到那些不好的事情，每天除了王俊凯之外他甚至感觉与世隔绝，只有他一个人呆在这块方寸的天地里。

王源慢慢地喝着王俊凯刚才给他点的粥，氤氲的热气蒸着他的眼睛漂亮得像一颗玻璃珠，王俊凯目不转睛地盯着他，王源不喜欢这样奇怪而直白的目光，抬起头剜了一眼王俊凯，他正鼓着嘴吹凉勺子里的粥，这么一瞪圆溜溜的眼睛看起来反而十分可爱，王俊凯撑着脸笑了笑。

"你笑什么？"王源奇怪地看了他一眼。

"笑你好看。"王俊凯直直地看着他，随口说到。

王源被他这么一噎，使劲儿地搅了搅碗里的粥，低下头小声地说："有病。"

王俊凯不以为意，海鲜粥的香味充满了整个屋子，刚才王源吃得津津有味，这会儿连他都有些饿，他也不嫌弃王源把粥戳得乱七八糟的，拿过他的勺子舀了一口往嘴里送。

"你干嘛？！"王源目瞪口呆地看着王俊凯吃了自己今天的第一顿饭，他杏仁般的眼里全是乌泱泱的气愤。

王俊凯理所当然的说："突然饿了，"他用勺子指了指那碗粥，"我点的。"

说完他自己也觉得幼稚，可是看到王源因为气恼而生动起来的表情他又乐此不疲，这是他这些天来第一次有了明显的情绪，王俊凯低下头，嘴角轻轻地上扬起来。

他舀了好几大勺，碗里都消下去一半才推回给王源，王源难以置信地睁大了眼睛："你就把喝剩下的给我？"

王俊凯锋利的眉毛微微上扬："我以为你还很饿。"

王源气急的同时又被他塞得无话可说，可是这个人怎么这样子，自己都凄惨成这样了王俊凯还不忘记欺负他，换做平常王源一定生气到扬长而去，可是现在的情况除了饿着肚子和王俊凯面面相觑之外，他也只能喝掉剩下的这半碗粥，胃里还空荡荡的，他郁闷的选择了后者。

王俊凯看着他含着自己用过的勺子眼底闪过一抹异色，王源喝完粥还无意识地舔了舔嘴，王俊凯拿了张纸巾帮他擦了擦，问："吃饱了吗？"

王源抽走他手里的纸也没回答，慢悠悠收掉桌上的东西继续做卷子，王俊凯丝毫不在意他的无视，坐到旁边的椅子上，他每天都这样王源也就习惯了，即便他也明白王俊凯并不是出于关怀，但那种陪伴的感觉不是虚假的，王源会觉得至少自己没有这么孤单也就任由他待着。

王源写了半张卷子忽然王俊凯的手机响了，那人对着电话说了两句好就挂了，他看了一眼正襟危坐的王源，干净利落地命令："去门口拿个东西。"

王源低着头继续写字："你好像忘了我在关禁闭。"

他语气里的不满让王俊凯十分玩味，王俊凯锲而不舍地说："人就在公司门口，不会有人看见的。"

王源觉得莫名其妙，但他知道自己该听话，王源放下手里的笔慢腾腾地走出了屋子，刚到公司的大门口就有一个穿着餐馆制服的中年人走了上来，问："王先生吗？"

"是。"王源不知道那个人说的是王俊凯还是自己，但反正都是'王先生'。

"您点的外卖。"送餐员从车后的保温箱里拿出一大盒东西，王源一愣，盒子里装的全都是个头饱满的、红油满溢的小龙虾，他在北京的时候也经常点，王俊凯对此总是十分鄙夷，他向来认为这种东西廉价又不干净，王源为此还跟他闹过几句。

他没有特别喜欢吃的东西，只是对小龙虾情有独钟，这个时节正是小龙虾丰产的时候，往年王源都会约罗庭信一起出去吃…

王源收回神，王俊凯是什么意思呢？

他走进房间把门关上，王俊凯的眼梢都是愉悦："开心吗？"

不是'喜欢'而是'开心'，王源更加疑惑，那个人像是认定了自己会喜欢专门买来哄他一样，但是这个人是王俊凯，王源随即又否认了自己的猜测，他皱着眉头点了点头，收掉桌上的试卷才打开了盒子。

一只只拳头大的小龙虾整整齐齐地码在盒子里，鲜红的光泽都令人食指大动，王源也不想管王俊凯要干什么，娴熟地送了松虾骨，捏碎了脊背朝头部一捅再往外拉，一直完整的带着饱满蟹膏的小龙虾就剥了出来，他送进嘴里，久违的鲜辣窜进口腔，酱汁裹满了虾肉，醇厚的黄膏完完全全地把新鲜展露无遗。

他驾轻就熟的动作飞快地把一只只虾剥开，王俊凯觉得这样的动作比盒子里裹着红油的小龙虾还令人觉得有食欲，他随口问："你怎么这么喜欢吃这个？"

王源把虾肉往汤汁里滚了一圈，并不是很想回答这个问题，等他吃下那头虾子之后才说："很好吃啊。"他把盒子往王俊凯面前推了推："你要吃吗？"

王俊凯拧着两道眉毛点评："油。"

王源无语地看了他一眼，哪里有人吃小龙虾还嫌用手剥脏，王俊凯就是偏见才觉得样样都不好，他拧了一只塞进王俊凯嘴里，"你怎么这么麻烦。"

王俊凯顿了一下才开始咀嚼，心里涌上一种全然陌生的感觉，王源感觉到他黏腻在自己身上的目光才意识到刚刚的动作有些过分的暧昧，他尴尬地低下头假装专注剥虾，王俊凯嘴角上翘，笑容微微有些餍足的邪气。

周而复始的，两个人的气场又随着一只虾子变得诡异。

不过倒不知道是不是那一盒小龙虾带来的好运，第二天王源被告知那个私生粉被警察抓了。

原来因为王源久久不出现，那个疯狂的粉丝居然变本加厉砸开了王源家的玻璃闯了进去，好在小区因为他的事情加强了安保，当场抓到了那个人，这件事一下子在网上引起了轩然大波，如果当初照片的流出还能说是粉丝过于狂热，那么现在的举动确凿无疑地显示出那个人有多么变态。

一下子主体评论都开始把重心放在指责那种极端行为上，王源微博最后一条被支持的声音再一次刷新，下午录口供的时候居然有了更加爆炸性的新闻。

原来那个粉丝所做的一切是因为太过喜欢王源，她觉得只要用这些负面的东西引导大众就不会有人和她抢偶像。

这种扭曲的做法更加掀起一片哗然，公司在搜集资料的同时发现，甚至有很多参与话题的网民都反思不该因为王源背景的事情做文章，这个风波终于算是得到了解决。

王源还浑浑噩噩地在消化这个事情，忽然就这么解决了他反而觉得有些不真实，经纪人归还了手机，王源才松了一口气又陷入了他妈的狂轰滥炸中，他妈妈听到了粉丝破窗而入的消息打了一下午的电话，他乖乖地听了两个小时训话终于忍不住笑起来，这场如同飓风般的灾难真的过去了。

离开公司的时候王源正好碰到迎面走来的王俊凯，他一身亚麻灰的西装还戴了副金丝边的眼镜，他就这么半掀着眼满意地从王源脸上略过。

王源觉得他一副典型的斯文败类的模样，偏偏王俊凯经过的时候还能有那么多莺莺燕燕把视线聚焦在他身上，就算王源不再那么排斥他也理解不了那些女人花痴的心态。

有什么好的啊。

他愤愤不平地想。

出了大楼王源觉得被阳光暴晒过的空气都格外沁人心脾，重新获得的自由果然十分珍贵，他回到家瘫在沙发上看了整晚的电视才回过神来。

确实都过去了。

在那个小小的屋里的时候甚至连窗户都没有，而现在他只要侧头就可以看到窗外的深空。

星辰闪闪烁烁，发出微茫的光华。

王源忍不住绽开了一个笑容。

紧张复习了几天，虽然之前因为待在公司影响了一点进度，但好在他也努力地做了几十套卷子，再加上有老师最后的指点，王源觉得还算是胸有成竹。

他把考试用具和证件全部收进书包，何其龙还没来，王源正准备打电话，忽然门铃响了起来。

不过王源没想到来人并不是昨天约定好要来接自己的何其龙，戴着棒球帽和墨镜的一身休闲的王俊凯就这么猝不及防地出现在他面前。

"你来干嘛？"王源吓了一跳，警惕地看着王俊凯，他今天考试有给经纪人报备，之前也发了微博公司肯定都知道，这个人突如其来的造访让他实在摸不着头脑。

王俊凯满脸恶劣的笑容，这才几天不见王源又跟有什么大仇大怨似的绷紧了弦，他用食指挑着车钥匙往王源面前晃了两下，说："办事顺路，送你。"

王源才不相信，"不需要，有人来接我。"

王俊凯不由分说地把他半背的书包拿走，"何其龙不会来了。"

"喂，你这人怎么这样，"王源无语地看着他完全不顾自己的反驳，王俊凯的想一出做一出他已经司空见惯，只好跟上去，"为什么胖虎哥哥不会来了？"

"不会来了就是不会来了，"王俊凯转过身，一口齐整的牙落入王源的眼睛，白森森的，他嗤笑："哪里有这么多为什么？"

王源彻底放弃了挣扎。

路上王俊凯有一搭没一搭地跟他说话，王源虽然觉得哪里有说不出的不对，但既然王俊凯只是来送他，他也就如数地一一回答。

好在车程不长，终于结束了这一路怪异的气氛，王源背上书包压了一下车锁却一点都没有动静，他转头提醒王俊凯："没开门。"

"我送你来一点感谢都没有？"王俊凯好整以暇地看着王源，摆明是故意锁着车。

王源觉得他看得自己浑身发毛，小声地顶了一句："又不是我让你来的，快开门。"

王俊凯侧着头继续等待王源的'感谢'，目光像一滩水一样幽深而捉摸不透，嘴角的微笑看起来总有些侵略性。

"你到底想干嘛？"王源飞快地看了一眼驾驶座上的时间，在这么和王俊凯耗下去他就该来不及了。

王俊凯赏心悦目看着这么漂亮的一张脸，眼睛鼻子都那么合自己的心意，王源殷红的嘴唇一张一合的，他忽然抬起手把指尖贴在嘴上，顽劣地逼近了王源的脸庞，意思不言而喻。

王源惊诧地睁着眼，睫毛仿佛蜻蜓的翅膀猛烈地扑扇着。

果然王俊凯来送他目的不纯。

王源觉得他一定是哪里搭错筋了，气急败坏地往后缩了缩拉开了两人的距离。

局势突然变得僵持不下，王源的心里有些打鼓，毕竟今天是考试他绝对不能迟到，他看了一眼那谑笑的脸更加焦急，他心一横拉着王俊凯的领子，气冲冲地朝着那人的嘴上狠狠咬了一口，"开门！"

王俊凯被磕得发疼，不过看着小孩的脸红得冒烟的样子他又有种得逞的快感，他打开车门："好好考。"

回答他的是一声车门合上的巨响。

王俊凯抬手摸了摸嘴唇，眼里全是笑意。

其实今早并不是顺路，恰巧昨天开会的时候经纪人说王源要期考了，这个名字出现得有些久违了的意思，自从王源私生粉的事情结束之后，公司就开始进行一个手机广告的活动，他不出现王俊凯也很少去想，然而忽然听到这个名字，就像被鬼迷心窍一般，想见他的情绪一下子都被勾了起来。

直至终于见到了那张脸，心里的那团无名之火才有所缓解，不过看也看了亲也亲了，王俊凯还是觉得意犹未尽，他看着那个渐渐消失在校门口的身影又开始有了新的想法，他一踩油门，车子蹭地窜了出去。

日子总是过得飞快，一转眼两天时间就在紧凑的一场场期末考试中过去了。

王源走出考场暗暗庆幸这几天的复习总算没白费，考到的题虽然算是偏难，但他差不多都懂，即使有些不大确定的知识点也把能写的步骤都写了上去，估计成绩应该还不错。

何其龙早早地在校门口等着，看到王源走出校门口，连忙朝他大力地招了招手。

"胖虎哥哥！"王源挥了一下手，快步走到车旁。

王源上了车，何其龙一边发动车子一边对王源说："终于考完了，好好休息几天，下周就准备进组了，我问了公司，他们说之前私生的事情并没有影响什么，叶导演还特地问过你的情况。"

"真的啊？"王源十分兴奋，几天考试以来的疲惫感都消失殆尽，他之前一直以为那件事会有所影响，但是经纪人没有特别提过，考试期间他也不想去问。

"放心吧，"何其龙从副驾驶座把剧本拿给王源，"这个是重修过的剧本，会比之前试镜的部分更完善，你可以再看看。"

"好。"王源接过何其龙手中的剧本，眼里都是熠熠的光芒。

何其龙看王源的样子微微一笑，到底王源还是个小孩子，遇见了喜爱的东西就移不开眼睛，正是因为他还小，何其龙同时也觉得有些心疼，自从王源解除了禁足一次也没有提过私生粉的事情，其实他也知道王源担心电影的事情受到影响，可是公司一直不紧不慢，他也无可奈何。

一直以来他也能感觉得到公司的团队似乎对王源的事情总是不大上心，这次的机会这么难得他们也没有像对其他艺人那样重视，何其龙默默叹了口气，只希望王源一定要靠这次机会让那些刮目相看。

不知不觉已经到了王源家的入户花园前，何其龙熄了火，王源还沉浸在剧本中，他好笑地说："源源，到家了。"

"到了啊。"王源抬起头看了一眼窗外熟悉的景色才反应过来，恋恋不舍地放下手中的剧本。

改过一些细节之后的剧本更加引人入胜，阵容已经彻底确定下来，男主角是银戈电影节以不出三十岁的年龄斩获影帝、正炙手可热的杨牧，而女主角方面则是一向以演技和形象并重的乔婉荆出演女主角倪杉，电影的质量一定是有所保证。

虽说他演的不过是男主角的青少年时期，但戏份依然很重，王源知道自己在演戏方面其实有很多弊病，他十分担心会拖了后腿。

毕竟要长久地在演艺圈占据一席之地从来都是取决于实力，长得出类拔萃的人在演艺圈里从来不缺，他想长久以往的出现在大荧幕上必须要磨炼好演技，王源暗暗下定决心，一定要加倍努力把自己的角色诠释到位。

王源把书包和剧本拿好跟何其龙说了再见，也不知道是不是因为还没到时间路灯也没打开，周围暗沉沉的只留下一点苍白的天光，本来就是私人的小区，因为这个时间点更是安静得只有几声拉长的寂寥蝉鸣，王源快走到门前的时候突然觉得有一丝不对，大门侧的墙壁上投出一个欣长的人影，一颗猩红的火光夹在那人露出的指缝间，袅袅的烟雾在空气中绕成一个白色的、扭曲的样子。

王源背后都是冷汗，一般的业主肯定不会莫名走进别人家的领地，他瞬间想到可能是和之前那个私生一样的粉丝或是跟踪狂来蹲点，如果迎面撞上根本不知道会发生什么事。

他立马想要离开这个地方去找保安，但几乎是王源在准备要逃跑的瞬间，他听到了那个令自己心脏狂跳的源头发出了声音："回来了。"

他难以置信地回过头，那个人从墙后走了出来，逆着天边最后的亮光向自己逼近，王源摒住呼吸紧紧地盯着那张隐藏在黑暗中的脸。

树影摇动，草木的绒絮徐徐散在风中，留下夏日漫长的香气。

Chapter 09

流质的云彩缓缓地移游开，天光洋洋洒洒地再度落了下来，那个人的样子终于清晰起来。

膨胀的黄桷树的香味仿佛把他拉回了很多年前的夏天。

重庆任何地方都能看到连绵不绝的黄桷树，越是炎热，碧绿的叶子越会散发出一种独特的味道，那时他还总是跟在这个人的身后，即使现在回想起来那时候的自己又傻又天真，但他们一起走过所有大街小巷，一起玩耍，一起在片场打闹的日子永远是童年最有趣的时光。

—直到他离开。

王源觉得自己大多数时候都在想念面前的这张脸孔，很早以前就有人说那人很像日本的一个演员，上镜的时候总有种慵懒而肆意的味道，但是他有世界上最温柔的目光，好看的酒窝总是张扬地挂在颊边，恰到好处的距离感让很多女孩为之倾心，可明明那么锋利笔挺的轮廓在他面前总会放松下来，然后揉揉自己的脑袋。

王源怔怔地看着面前的这个大概已经有一米八个子的人，自己有差不多四年没有见到他了，亲近又有一点的陌生。

那个记忆里穿着脏兮兮T恤的男孩已经换上了干净的白色衬衫，袖口被精心地挽起，有着好看肌肉线条的小臂露在外面，有一种青年的干练的味道。

清淡的叶香沉甸甸地压在他的气管里，王源连大气都不敢喘一下，那人捻灭了烟，露出一个招牌的笑容出了声："嘿。"

还是记忆里有一点沙哑的声线，只不过变得成熟了许多，王源呆呆地开口："志宏哥哥。"

等两个人面对面坐下来的时候王源才找回一点真实的感觉，他忍不住又偷偷瞄了刘志宏几眼，他也才刚刚成年，怎么比自己高了那么多呢，而且身材也好得令人羡慕，王源伸出手戳了戳自己的肚皮，依旧是这么瘦巴巴的没有什么肌肉。

一点都不好看。

王源垂头丧气，刘志宏看着他丰富的表情变化好笑地捏了捏他的脸："想什么呢？"

他的指尖还有淡淡的没点燃的烟草味，王源轻轻地嗅了嗅觉得挺香的，他小声地说："我都不知道你会抽烟呢…"

刘志宏笑了笑，说，"在国外那些朋友都抽，所以就学会了。"他看着王源一脸好奇的样子又使劲地在他腮帮子上掐了一把："小孩子不许抽。"

"谁是小孩子。"王源一把拍掉对方的手，一下子好像回到了小时候，刘志宏永远把他当成什么都不懂的小朋友，王源忍不住绽出一个微笑，他们还是以前的样子啊。

"对对对，我们源源长大了，最近经常在电视上看到你，听阿信说你忙得不得了，连我回来了都见不着。"刘志宏嘴角下抿的表情非常美式，夸张而又生动。

"我错了还不行吗，我要是知道你会回来绝对哪里都不去。"王源看着他一副伤心的样子举着双手信誓旦旦地说，忽然他又弯起眼睛："有没有觉得我演戏超级棒？是不是进步了很多？"

"嗯…"刘志宏十分踌躇，他用手指比出黄豆那样的大小，"进步了这么多。"

王源笑着扑过去，"你怎么这样啊！"

不过显然如今已经长手长脚的刘志宏已经不适合像几年前那样和王源拧打在一起了，王源一会儿就放弃了挣扎，等他平复了呼吸才忽然发现空气里有一丝很淡的洋甘菊香味，王源惊异地察觉这个味道分明昭示着刘志宏是Alpha。

志宏哥哥…是Alpha?

王源愣了一下，他都忘了刘志宏走的时候还没有性别觉醒。

"喂，发什么呆呢？"王源回过神来，刘志宏轻笑着拍了拍他的头。

"没、没有。"王源轻轻向后撤了撤，他努力地让自己看起来笑得自然些，"原来你是Alpha啊。"

"怎么？"刘志宏看着他，浓密而纤长的睫毛令他的眼睛眯起来的时候特别好看，王源拘谨的样子让他很想开个玩笑，于是刘志宏挑了挑眉，一副了然于心的样子说："你害羞啦？"

王源瞪了他一眼，这人怎么一点都没正经，刘志宏看着他的样子抱着肚子笑得上气不接下气，"你放心，就算你宏哥再饥渴也不会吃窝边草的。"

他的调笑让王源十分羞恼，还没等他开口刘志宏就继续说："偷偷告诉你，哥在大学里有喜欢的人了，你是第一个知道的，不许和别人说啊。"

咖啡浓郁的香味弥漫在整个客厅里，刘志宏的侧脸在壁灯下格外柔软，他还在继续说着那个什么都好的心上人和浪漫的校园恋爱，王源听得出神，不经意间把视线转向窗外，路灯忽然亮了起来。

一排一排。

灯光在他的眼里猛地炸开，然后逐渐变成一个小小的白点晃动在视线里。

快要九点的时候刘志宏才离开的，王源到小区的大门目送他上了车。

潮湿的薄雾里，他看着刘志宏的车慢慢开进转角，心里有种说不出的感觉。

刚刚刘志宏传授的恋爱的那些唯美的感觉给了他不小的冲击，王源不由得也对那种微妙的情愫产生了好奇。

闷热的暑气里，王源觉得整个头都胀胀的，脑海里突然闪现出有关王俊凯的事情，亲吻自己的时候、在公司里安慰他的时候…那些画面接二连三地迸出，像空气里的水雾一样阴魂不散地挥之不去，王源不知道自己怎么会记起这些。

他分明清楚自己和王俊凯的关系啊。

"在想什么？"忽然背后有一只手从他的身侧伸出，王源瞬间吓得脊背发凉，那双有力的手臂渐渐收紧，熟悉的味道包裹上来，王源感觉到那是王俊凯的信息素，一下子放松下来。

"没想什么，"王源顺从地靠在他怀里，他不知道王俊凯是什么时候出现的，也不知道刚刚他看到了哪些，其实明明什么都没有，可他还是条件反射地拧紧了弦，王源小声地问："你怎么在这里？"

王俊凯在他耳边低笑："来看你，"他顿了一拍，"没想到这么不正好。"

王源不知道他要说什么，王俊凯依旧这么抱着他："我以为你很讨厌和Alpha呆在一起。"

王源十分疑惑，他怎么会知道…

"你身上有他的信息素。"王俊凯轻轻地咬着王源的脖子，本来因为想他了，终于等到期末考试结束，可是来的时候却正好撞见他和其他人在一起，那人甚至还亲密地把手搭在小孩的肩上，他无法不去介意王源回复的那个糯糯的笑容。

王俊凯沉声说，"解释？"

"是小时候玩的特别好的一个哥哥，刚刚从美国回来。"王源下意识地脱口而出，可是话音刚落他又觉得好像根本没必要和王俊凯说，脖子上酥酥麻麻的，他翻转过来，悄悄别开王俊凯的束缚，"别在外面…"

王俊凯的视线在他微红的脸蛋上扫了两圈，从那张干净漂亮的面孔并没能找出任何端倪，他开口："吃了吗？"

"啊？"王源一愣。

"吃过没有？"

王源摇头，脑子里乱糟糟的，他突然想起刚刚刘志宏描述的美好的初恋以及那个奇怪的念头，王俊凯阴晴不定的凛冽而英俊的面容映在他的眼睛里。

普通的恋爱究竟是什么样的呢？

"上车，"王俊凯攥住他的手，"我们去吃饭。"

王源任由他牵着，怔怔地看着那只握住自己的手出神。

明明自己胃里已经空了大半个晚上，可是吃饭的时候王源却觉得索然无味，直到他上了车还是有些走神，车厢里的冷气打得很足，窗外的光影飞速地倒退着，他看到车窗上倒映出来自己和王俊凯的身影，其实他也不知道为什么会这么低落。

或许是因为志宏哥哥的话呢？

因为志宏哥哥说了正常人的爱情是什么样的吗？

王源不明白那是什么，他看着车窗上映出的那张刀削般立体的侧脸，Omega的天性就是对伴侣绝对忠诚，可是他和王俊凯这样又算什么呢？

王源猝然一惊，慌忙地移开视线，他怎么会三番五次的想到这些，简直是荒唐，车载音响里浅唱低吟着，过十字路口的时候才猛然发现好像并不是回家的方向，王源看了一眼路牌，问："现在要去哪里？"

"我家。"王俊凯目视前方，下眼脸的睫毛漆黑而纤长，在忽明忽暗的灯光下有一种缱绻而又危险的感觉。

王源一愣之下张着嘴却什么也没说出口，只是悄悄爬上脸颊的红晕暴露了他的内心，王俊凯的意思他心知肚明，即使这样的关系已经持续了两个多月还是会十分羞耻，同时深深的负罪感又在心里作祟，王源还在纠结之中，猛地一个急刹车把他一下拖回现实。

他抬头，原来是红灯，还没等自己反应过来王俊凯就倾着身近距离地靠近他："你今天总是心不在焉。"

"有吗？"王源努力维持平静的声线，希望王俊凯不要察觉什么。

"刚刚在发呆，"王源还没来得及躲闪就感觉到他温热的嘴唇覆上自己的颈侧，王俊凯低沉的声音从下方传来："吃饭的时候也走神了。"

他的语气毫无起伏，然而这些不经意的话在王源耳里就如同恶魔的私语，他也不知道今天是怎么了，其实王俊凯的好恶他早已了然于心，他喜欢乖巧、喜欢专注，明明自己都清楚却突然控制不住的分神，那个人又咬了一口，王源仰着脸忍受着他唇齿并用地吮吸着脖子上那一小块薄皮，反复之下王源终于忍不住痛哼着央求道："难受，别弄了…"

但王俊凯像是没听到他的话一般更加发狠地嘬拧着那一小块肉，绿灯重新亮起时才直起身来，王源连忙缩得远远的，反光镜里可以看到那一块皮肤被啃出硬币大小的血红斑点，他怏怏地把脖子埋进衣领，企图遮掉那个红痕。

王俊凯看着他苦恼的表情眯了眯狭长的眼睛，即便他做了王源最不喜欢的事情依然是这样一副木木的样子。

是因为那个Alpha吗。

王俊凯觉得好不容易压下的燥意又重新翻腾起来。

下车的时候王源是被他捏着肩膀带进电梯的，他还没挣扎就有一个老妇人走了进来，即便应该不会被注意他还是条件反射地躲进王俊凯的怀中，因为年龄的差距他的个子才到王俊凯的胸膛，王源把脸埋在他的西装里，近得甚至能听到那个人沉稳的心跳，王源忽然呆住，自己好像没有在排斥他？

直到王源站在王俊凯家的浴室里的时候才回过神来，蓬蓬头源源不断地喷出雾状的热水，然后在肌肤上变成水珠汇聚着流下去，他重重地抹了一把眼睛上的水，他似乎不该这么在意志宏哥哥的话，这一切都变得有些诡异，王源跨出浴缸，镜子里那个被咬出来的印记扎眼地暴露在皮肤上，他瞬间感觉到脸再一次烫了起来。

王俊凯坐在床上翻着一本杂志，但从他有些放空的琥珀般的眼睛里可以看出他的思绪根本不在那些花花绿绿的内容上，从看到小孩的眼神开始，那个王源所谓相熟的哥哥让他十分在意。

王源在这个年纪会对Alpha有悸动并不是没有道理的。

十六岁的确是很美好的时期，青春张扬地把每一个神经末梢充满了躁动的因子，最富有生命力的时间总会在所难免地有对爱的萌芽。

他以胁迫王源的方式逼他就范时的确没有想过要发展出真情实意，但王俊凯明白这种平衡的状态迟早会因为第三方的出现而倾斜。

—不论是在他还是王源身边。

只不过他不知道在看到那双水灵灵的眼睛带着生涩的气息望向别人，甚至在自己面前都会因为别人而浮想联翩时，原来自己是会在意的。

这种情绪一旦被发现，立即盘根错节地生长进心里去，正当他被这种不知从而来的怪异状态支配时，王源从浴室里走了出来，小孩穿着他的睡衣，由于十分不合身，即便衣角都被他仔细地别起，裤脚还是拖沓地垂在他细白的脚背上，大抵是因为刚刚洗完澡，他的身上都有一种被热水浇灌后的氤氲的柔软，那双眼睛放在自己的身上，王俊凯突然感觉从前那个幼稚的张牙舞爪的小兔子消失得无影无踪，王源怎么会有这样勾人得目光，暴躁没由来在他的身体里跳动。

王源被看得有些发毛，但又不得不走到那个人身边去，还没爬上床他就被用力地一拽，地转天旋地滚到王俊凯怀里。

今天王俊凯格外粗暴，王源觉得他好像把自己的脸当成了一颗苹果似的啮吻着，不久前才扣好的衣服重新被扯开，那个人像是发泄一般留下一串发红的痕迹。

王源疼得咬住嘴唇，王俊凯眼里却依然一片清明，拇指摩挲着他被咬得发白的嘴角，王源听到他叫了一声宝贝。

为什么要这样叫他呢？

这个称呼是要留给最珍贵的人不是吗？

王源颤抖着，迷蒙的脑子里又开始胡思乱想，王俊凯注意到他又一次恍惚起来，惩罚般猛地进入了他的身体，诘问道："魂不守舍的在想谁？"

王源根本无法回答，这么一撞他已经痛得整张脸都皱了起来，大腿出于保护性地紧紧蜷起，不知道自己怎么又惹王俊凯生气了，平常再反抗得再过分王俊凯都不会像今天这样故意似的让他疼，几下子王源就被弄得双腿虚软，他隐约感觉身上的这个人浑身低气压，连信息素都变得异常猖狂。

以后如果他有了自己的Alpha也会这样过分吗？

王源想，他是不是厌倦了，不再想对自己有耐心了，眼泪都快疼得要掉下来，自己好像要被烫得贯穿了，那个人像是泄愤一般横冲直撞，委屈和被羞辱的感觉像是冰火两极反复煎熬着，王源狼狈得一塌糊涂，王俊凯却居高临下地看着，眼睛里有一种晦暗不明的感觉。

渐渐连视线都无法焦距，王源不明白王俊凯这样看着自己的原因，他今天已经很听话了，那个人为什么要这样。

王源难受地呜咽着，控制不住的呻吟断断续续，他知道自己一定非常糟糕，可是眼泪像是停不下来了一样越来越凶。

忽然王俊凯伸出手，他知道王源不敢躲，于是一点一点地抚摸着他的额头、他的眉毛，然后在那双凄惨得睫毛都因为泪水而粘在一起的红肿眼睛前停了下来，王源一直哭一直哭，泛着泪光的眼睛通红，不知怎么的他忽然就觉得不忍，小孩的哭声像是刺针一样扎进他的心里，王俊凯用手用力地盖上他的眼睛想。

不要哭了。

手掌下全是王源滚烫的眼泪，小孩哭得嘴唇都在抖，他知道自己有些过火，但只要想到王源有一天也会用这样的眼神看着其他Alpha，就没办法停止要弄坏这个像天使一样漂亮的男孩的念头。

"求求你…不要了…"王源陷在黑暗中更加害怕，他开始求饶，因为颠簸连声音都变得支离破碎。

王俊凯像是完全没有理睬王源的哭喊，伏在他的耳边说："不可以，"他顿了一下，又好像是喃喃自语，"你不可以有其他Alpha。"

"王源，你是我的。"

如同梦魇一样的低语清晰地传到王源的耳膜上，他徒然一抖，原来这一切都是因为王俊凯看到了志宏哥哥吗，难道他以为自己喜欢着志宏哥哥吗。

这简直是莫大的冤枉。

明明自己所想的、那个令自己踌躇不安又疑惑起来的人就是他啊。

王源很想告诉王俊凯，可是剧烈的顶弄已经彻底让他说不出话来，他拽紧了被单试图减轻一点疼痛，也不知多久王俊凯才终于在他的身体里出来了。

王俊凯终于松开了手，王源半张着哭肿的眼睛喘息着，半天没有找回焦距，王俊凯甚至都没有帮他拢一下衣服就进了浴室，大腿因为被长时间用力曲折，开开地形成了一个怪异的角度，他费力地合上腿，闭着眼喘了几口大气。

直到床再一次因为身边的重量下陷他才睁开眼睛，王俊凯背着他躺下，王源觉得鼻子又酸了起来，每一次做完这样的事情王俊凯都会抱着他，即使这是自己平常最讨厌的事情之一，可当他真的这样用冷冰冰的背影向着自己的时候，居然会委屈到心脏突突地发疼。

王俊凯沉在阴暗里眉头紧皱着，也不知道王源要做什么，忽然扯了一下他的衣服，其实王俊凯明白今天对王源过分了，可现在他实在不想面对那张伤心得一塌糊涂的脸，偏偏身后的人锲而不舍地继续小力地拉着。

王源看着他一点反应都没有，纠结了很久才抽抽搭搭地小声说："王俊凯，我没有…我没有想要其他人，你不要误会我。"

他是下了很大的决心才说出这样的话，可是王俊凯还是没有转过来，王源也不知道为什么自己会那么难过，也许是因为他还很疼，又或许是这种感觉如同被全世界都抛弃了一样。

没有任何东西能给他一点点回应，王源背过身去，泪腺像是控制不住般，眼泪刷地一下流下来，他使劲儿地捂住自己的嘴巴，眼泪流在手上的时候瞬间变得冰冷。

别哭了。

你不是一直在等他放手吗？

王源用力地掐着胳膊对自己说，可是身体还是停不下颤抖。

过了很久，他忽然感觉身边一沉，王俊凯转了过来，轻轻地环抱住他的后背。

王源骤然僵住。

王俊凯把头侧着贴在他的脊背上，小孩光裸的后背随着他的呼吸慢慢地起伏着，他睁着眼睛半晌，用嘴唇贴着王源纤瘦的蝴蝶骨上长长地亲吻了一下，湿漉漉的、又伴随着一声意味不明的叹息。

背对着他的王源张大了眼，静谧的卧室里，只剩下他快速的、紊乱的心跳。

Chapter 10

醒来的时候全身痛得连动一动都难受，眼皮浮肿得十分难看，也不知道是不是有些低烧，即使后背贴着王俊凯温暖的胸膛王源还是觉得很冷，他还记得陷入昏睡前自己说的话，但王源疲惫地发现他甚至不知道自己说出那番话的意图。

即使被误会了又真的重要吗？

王源盯着那双横在自己肚子上的手臂，以前他会抗拒、会害怕，可久而久不论是那个人总突如其来的深吻，恶作剧般在自己身上留下一片片痕迹，甚至清晨醒来看到这张沉睡的侧脸都变成了稀松平常的事情。

在王俊凯的引导下，甚至连被粗暴虐待他也忍不住沉沦于这样不堪的快感中，那个人抱着他的时候，仿佛要灼伤自己的炙热心跳并不只有悸动，更多的是心里油然而生出恐惧。

王俊凯已经成为了他的习惯，但志宏哥哥的话警醒了他，这始终和真正的爱情不同，总有一天他会需要一个真正的自己的Alpha，而迟早有一天王俊凯也会对他失去新鲜感，他们不可能永远这样纠缠下去。

如果真的有一天王俊凯不要他了，自己真的一点都不会在意吗。

王源轻手轻脚地转过身，睡着的王俊凯依然看起来那么锋利冷峻，可这张脸却忽然在眼里模糊起来，那么近却连看都不看清楚，他真的了解这副皮囊之下这个人的所有吗？即使王源总是佯装成熟他也明白自己和这个人差的不仅仅是阅历，王俊凯内敛的情绪自己永远捉摸不透，哪怕在用蕴着温情的眼神看着自己的时候他也猜不明白这个人的想法，不是身份也无关年龄，仅仅是想到这些亲密的关系甚至只是交易，王源也无法再让自己有任何一点点对王俊凯的情感了。

其实也没有什么可期待的，对于王俊凯来说他的好处无非是单纯、干净，之情就有太多次可以证明这一点，而昨天他会因为自己跟别的Alpha在一起大概也无非是因为王俊凯的洁癖。

王源惨淡地意识到自己居然会那样悲悯地和他解释，这又有什么用呢。

无非是驯兽师鞭子与糖的区别。

—在落入了圈套、甚至磨掉锋利的牙齿和爪子之后，等待自己的只有痛苦和绝望。

王源还在胡思乱想，忽然放在床头的手机屏幕闪烁起来，他吓了一跳手忙脚乱从王俊凯的怀里挣脱出来，刚接通就听到何其龙的声音传了过来："源源，起了吗？"

喉咙一片干涩，王源咽了咽，"嗯，起了。"

"晚上的慈善晚宴可别忘了，还是五点过去接你？"

王源这才想起今晚是有一个活动的，但因为考试的缘故他完全忘得一干二净，现在已经是一点钟，现在回去也不一定来得及，忽然背后传来王俊凯懒洋洋的声音："让他别来了，我送你。"

王源拿着手机一愣，终于还是对何其龙说："胖虎哥哥晚上不用来接我了，我自己过去。"

"不太好吧，"何其龙犹豫，"你家司机知不知道怎么走？耽误就糟糕了。"

王源尴尬得满脸飞红，那个所谓的'司机'不耐烦地把他扒进怀里，闭着眼不悦地胡乱亲着，他赶紧说："不要紧的他知道，胖虎哥哥你放心吧。"

"好吧，那你尽量早点出发。"

"好。"王源摒着呼吸说完挂断电话，他往床边缩了缩："你送我回去吧，衣服都在家里。"

王俊凯盯着他刻意规避的动作没有说话，幽深的目光让王源感到十分压迫，但身体实在有些难受，王源靠起来准备去洗个澡，他把衣服捡起来哆嗦着套上，连弯腰都疼痛不堪，可还没有离开身子就被猛地一拽，遽然摔回这个像牢笼般桎梏他的大床。

"你做什么！"王源摔疼了，想到昨晚王俊凯做的事情他就很不开心，用尽了力气推拒着他。

王源满面通红，眼角噙着泪水的样子让王俊凯有点心疼，明明情况已经在好转了，可是他却打破了小孩唯一的一点信任，那份顺从就像是昙花一现，王源水润的双眸子里又重新充满了恐惧和抗拒，他钳制住小孩挣动的身体，沉声说："听话，别动，我会让黄锐把衣服送来的。"

他拧着王源的下巴，眉目落入王源的眼中，小孩的胸脯猛烈地起伏着，双颊泛着如同微醉的酡红，他摸了摸王源的额头，温度有些异于平常，他凑过去测小孩的体温，也许是弄疼王源了，小孩已经没什么力气的拳头落在他的手臂和肩上，王俊凯确认他发烧了，任由他打累了停下，轻轻地摸了摸王源小脸，他昨晚的确太暴躁了，王源受了伤还生着病，心情不好也情有可原。

"好了，"他握住王源的手，"晚上还要有宴会，我去给你拿药。"

王俊凯看着他不再反抗，萎靡地在自己身下闭上了眼睛，他吻上那只漂亮的眼皮的时候嘴唇尝到一丝腥腥的味道。

本来其实烧得并不厉害，吃完药王俊凯抱着他去洗了澡反而精神了一些，喝了一点汤水王源就窝在沙发里看电视。

等黄锐来的时候看到的就是这番景象，如果上次他还对王源的大老板的关系有所怀疑，这一次男孩穿着显然不合身的睡衣出现在王俊凯家里，绝对算是确凿无疑地证实了他的猜想。

王俊凯站在门前，显然没有打算让他进去，他冷冰冰地说："衣服。"

黄锐如梦初醒，赶紧把包好的礼服交给王俊凯，他忍不住又偷偷看了一眼，正好王源转过来，弓型的嘴唇略微向上扬了扬算是打了招呼，大多数时间黄锐见到艺人们的时候都是整装待发的最完美状态，两次见到王源都是在这样的情况下，他木讷地朝男孩晃了晃手。

王源屐着鞋子走过来，接过那袋衣服，说，"等下黄锐哥哥送我去行吗？"像是怕王俊凯回绝似的，他又加了一句："师兄他们也会去，我不想被看到。"

王俊凯看了一眼黄锐，这个要求合情合理，他的确应该答应。

王源见他颔首终于放心下来，即使一直对自己说不可以再受王俊凯的任何影响，但闻到他的信息素都无法坚定住，眼下他只想要离王俊凯远些。

慈善晚宴是在一个高级会所里，旋转的楼梯像蔓藤一样蜿蜒到楼上，王源神不所属，上楼的时候还磕绊了一下，入眼的都是衣香鬓影，这样的场面向来是认识各种导演和投资人的绝佳时机，同门都很快融入进去了，王源却怔忡地在一边站着。

"小源？"忽然背后传来声音，王源转过头才发现居然是爸爸的一个朋友。

"宋叔叔好。"王源收起疲态端正起来。

宋科摸了摸他的头，说："这才一年没见，小源都长这么高了，最近有没有好制作？要叔叔帮忙尽管开口。"

"谢谢宋叔叔。"王源腼腆地笑了笑。

宋科又问了几句，王源还没来得及开口就看到王俊凯居然阴魂不散地又出现在了面前，他一身笔挺的西装，头发梳得一丝不苟，儒雅而不失锋芒，他伸出手与宋柯交握，"宋总。"

宋科看上去和王俊凯很相熟，兴致高昂地和他谈天，王源在一边站了一会儿，那人平常张狂冷峻的样子荡然无存，一举一动都恰到好处。

王源不情不愿地杵在那里一会儿，宋科才像是突然想起他，说："王总，这是我一个朋友的儿子，也是你们公司的艺人，希望你多照顾他一些。"

王源抬头看了他一眼，王俊凯转过视线与他对视，这一看氛围更加扑朔迷离，宋科见王源也没说话，怕王俊凯觉得他不懂事赶忙拍了拍王源的肩，说："小源，赶紧叫叔叔好。"

王俊凯比他大十二岁，这样的差距不管是称呼什么辈分都有些尴尬，何况私下王源是他的情人，王俊凯好奇他会如何回应，眉毛一舒，饶有兴致地看着他。

王源盯着他虚伪的笑容十分不情愿，硬邦邦地叫了一声叔叔，说完羞耻得耳根都红了，那两个人再说什么他也听不进去，王俊凯的目光一直似笑非笑地黏在他的身上，王源感觉自己都要被盯出一个洞了，赶紧随口找了个理由离得远远的。

太奇怪了。

王源抿着嘴，直到慈善拍卖开始这种怪异的感觉才被慢慢冲散，事实上像他这样的小明星都只是来凑个噱头，真正的重头戏根本轮不到他们参与，中场的时候也没有媒体在意他们，王源悄悄离了席。

他进了洗手间才松了口气，其实这样的活动每隔一段时间就会有，但今天整个人状态就是出奇的差，在宴会厅里躲无可躲，他只能在盥洗室里等这段时间过去。

毕竟还是会有来往的人，这么站着也很怪异，王源走进隔间，还没有上锁门又被推开，他差点惊呼出来，来人眼疾手快地捂住他的嘴，王俊凯俊朗的面孔一下子闯入了他的视线。

"你!"王源瞪着王俊凯，怎么哪里都有他。

王俊凯把门钏上，密闭的空间里，王源被那种略带微醺的、迷蒙的信息素包裹住，王俊凯保持着一个意味不明的笑容看着他，在他面前王源总是有些畏惧，他尽量地把自己更加贴近墙角，仿佛这样就可以不受王俊凯的欺负一般。

"你今天状态很不好。"昏暗的灯光下，王俊凯低声说。

王源皮下肉不笑："多亏你的折腾。"

"是吗？不过，"王俊凯蓦然笑了，他把王源按进怀里话锋一转，"昨天一直都还没有问，你不想让我误会什么？"

王源一僵，他一直不愿意王俊凯问这件事情，那句话说得太过令人浮想联翩，只要想起自己都会赧然，明明在家里的时候他都没有提起，现在这样问又算是什么。

"为什么刚刚叫我的时候迟疑了？"他的笑意越来越深，厮磨着王源的耳廓，"你很在意不是吗？"

那个尴尬的称呼令王源十分难堪，但王俊凯脸上邪戾的讽笑让他忍不住反唇相讥，他明亮的眼睛看着王俊凯，一字一顿地咬着字："叔叔，你强迫我的时候都没有一点罪恶感吗？"

王俊凯俊美的面容甚至没有一丝变化，他扯着嘴角无视了王源的问题，说："宝宝，你乖乖的，叔叔就一直疼你。"

他的手指插进王源的头发里，动作温柔得仿佛真的是在关爱一个小辈一样，王源知道所谓的疼是什么，他用那些机会交易自己的身体，的确不需要有任何愧意。

王俊凯看他情绪又低落下去，他发现王源大概确实很在意这个称呼，小孩总是七想八想，他也不太明白王源的心意到底是什么样的。

"好了，"王俊凯低沉着嗓音贴近他的耳朵，"昨天是我不对。"他细致地吮吻着王源的眉心，安抚般地揉着他的后背。

王源对他突如其来的道歉感到莫名其妙，王俊凯却忽然像是开玩笑般说："不过，你再和其他Alpha在一起我真的要生气了。"

王源难以置信地看着他。

王俊凯在吃醋？

王源的脑子里乱作一团。

他只不过是王俊凯豢养的情人而已，他怎么可能为自己…

王俊凯看着王源怀疑的样子捏着他的下巴笑道："别这样看我，我会忍不住的。"

王源一怔才反应过来他在说什么，他微微错开脸，小声地骂道："流氓。"

那两片殷红的嘴唇在眼前一开一合，王俊凯凝视着王源觉得十分讨人喜欢，于是扳过他的脸庞碾压上一个充满欲望的吻。

这个出乎意料的亲吻让王源毫无防备，短短几秒他就被攻城略地，牙关被顶开，他的舌尖在自己的口腔里游走，骚刮深处最敏感的地方，这是一直以来他最无法适应的接吻方式，王俊凯就像要把他亲到到断气为止。

王源几乎大脑都要缺氧，他像小孩撒娇一样软软地趴在王俊凯的胸膛上。

不要了。

王源发不出声音，他悲哀地发现原来不管怎么样都没有办法抵抗王俊凯，身体因为这一丝微弱的信息素交换而颤栗，恍惚间他仿佛觉得自己就要这样被王俊凯吃掉了。

这一瞬间他好像陷入了一个可怕的旋涡，细胞分崩离析，被那个强大的吸力搅进黑暗中去。

待到那个始作俑者开始揉弄他的腰王源才一个激灵清醒过来，王俊凯并没有继续下去，而是把头埋在他的颈窝里压抑着喘息说："宝贝，我想干你。"

王源僵直着不敢乱动，生怕王俊凯真的会在这个地方和他做，外间突然传来推门的声音，他全身上下的神经霎时绷紧。

几分钟无比漫长，等到那个脚步声渐远了王源才终于把悬在嗓子上的心放了回去，王俊凯终于直起身，他把王源皱起的礼服整理好，黢黑的眼睛意味深长地盯着他说："去吧，下一场竞拍马上开始了。"

王源巴不得能马上逃得远远的，几乎是立马就拉开了门锁，王俊凯却忽然按住他的手，说："结束之后在地库等我。"

王源巴掌大的脸蛋都快要滴出血了，他也没有回答，趁王俊凯松手像兔子一样窜了出去。

王俊凯淡淡地注视着王源离开的方向，嘴角向上牵了一下。

叶舟打完电话正好遇到迎面匆匆走来的王源，他看起来和上次稳重谦虚的样子相距甚远，路过自己面前的时候连招呼也没有打，叶舟叫住他："王源？"

"叶、叶导？"面前的男人高挑健美，衬衣随意地解开两颗扣子露出饱满的肌肉，王源匆忙之间竟然没有注意到叶舟居然会出现在这里。

"嗯。"也不知道是不是因为刚刚的无视，王源总觉得叶舟似乎口气并不是太好，他有些苦恼，今天怎么麻烦的人一个接一个地像是刻意为难他一样。

一时之间气氛十分干涩，王源以为只不过是礼节性地问好就够了，但看样子叶舟似乎并没有要离开的打算，他不知道自己是不是应该待着，忽然叶舟又开口了："下个星期就要进组了，你准备的怎么样？"

王源头皮发麻，除了前天草草看过修订过的剧本之外，这两天都和王俊凯厮混在一起根本没有时间背台词，他只好心虚地说："叶导对不起，我才刚刚期末考完，这几天回去一定好好准备。"

虽然王源的回答让人不甚满意，但好在态度真诚，叶舟甚至都以为他是因为惭愧脸上红彤彤的，毕竟王源还是个高中生，课业繁重之下还要负担工作，叶舟顿时有些心软，他说："进组之前希望你把角色研究得透彻一些。"

"谢谢叶导。"王源没想到叶舟就这么放过他了急忙道谢。

叶舟点点头，其实这次酒会才算是第一次正式见过王源，之前定角之后他只算略有了解而已，他的确长着一张很耐看的脸，难怪时代峰峻这样严苛的公司都愿意花大价钱去捧他。

只不过王源有点太咋呼了，叶舟看着他因为紧张而咬着的下唇，但正是这种不会过于超脱年龄的青涩又把他的形象控制在分寸之内，即便有不够到位的地方还是令人恰到好处的舒服，相比起大多数撒娇卖嗲的童星王源的确很不错。

叶舟收回视线，他似乎在意的有点多了，不过现下遇到王源他倒不那么想再度回到那个纷纷扰扰的拍卖会上去了，这个目光璀璨如星的小家伙比内场的所有都让他更加有想要刨根知底的冲动，他问："接下来的活动你还要参加吗？"

王源老实地说："其实公司也只是让我们来开开眼界的，算不上参加。"

叶舟挑了挑眉，问："我打算走了，一起吃个饭？"

叶舟的口吻似乎不是询问，但王源知道现在自己的状态实只适合一个人呆着，况且结束后王俊凯还会等他，如果他和叶舟吃饭那个人说不定又要认为他出去鬼混，可是自己才说过接下来没有什么要紧的事情，王源灵机一动，说："对不起…刚刚有个叔叔说让我结束后跟他一起走。"

他怕叶舟不相信，又加了一句："是我爸爸的朋友。"

这个辩解似乎很苍白，毕竟艺人大部分都是有经纪人接送，王源觉得叶舟肯定是以为他编了个借口脸色有些不悦，他心虚地把目光放在别处，余光捕捉到王俊凯从长廊的另一头走过来，王源第一次感觉自己竟然会期待那个人出现，他急忙说："啊，那个叔叔来了。"

叶舟闻言回过头去，目光一下子冷下来，来人居然是王俊凯，叶舟对这个人非常厌恶，王俊凯几乎算是这个产业的神话人物，二十七岁就能成为娱乐大亨，甚至连时代峰峻都是在他上任之后才开始知名度一路飙升，在这样的圈子里能够达到如此地步也可以看出王俊凯手腕极强，其实见多了也不应该有那么大激荡了，他向来只醉心影视的艺术创作，其实并不太在意商业利益这个部分，但唯独王俊凯…不过他没想到连王源都和他有那么深的瓜葛。

叶舟皱紧了眉。

"俊凯叔叔。"王源刻意喊他。

王俊凯看到他和那个名导演叶舟站在那里有些了然，他向王源走去，然而叶舟并不想和王俊凯多做纠缠，便对王源说："既然是这样那就下次吧，这段时间尽量多背剧本。"

"我知道的，麻烦叶导了。"王源弯了弯眉眼，叶舟也不等王俊凯走近就离开了。

"怎么突然嘴巴这么甜。"王俊凯刮了一下王源的下巴，看着叶舟的背影眼底却一片冰冷。

王源无语，"你要喜欢以后我就这么叫吧。"

王俊凯握住王源的手凑近他的耳边说："回家之后到床上再慢慢叫。"

王源脸上一热，正要甩开他，忽然瞥见叶舟回过头来，他赶紧换上一个笑脸，重新扣住了王俊凯的手。

叶舟不再去看他，阴影之下脑子里挥之不去地浮现出那两个人亲昵的动作，王源漂亮纯真的脸蛋猝然含糊起来。

Chapter 11

王源不情不愿地和王俊凯回了家，果然又是一顿翻云覆雨，不知是不是因为昨天的事情，王俊凯温柔的样子和平常截然不同，从和王俊凯开始隐秘的关系起他就很少抗拒过这样的事情，但这是头一回王源清醒地从内心深处感到亢奋，王源像被丢在一团棉絮里，王俊凯一层层打开他的屏障，开发着他身上的每一个敏感点，王源蜷着脚趾小声地嘤咛着，身体里好像有一只沉睡的怪兽觉醒起来，爆发出陌生而浓烈的渴望。

王俊凯的循循善诱让他明显感觉自己更加堕落了，他的双腿紧紧地缠在王俊凯的腰上，几乎是用尽了所有的力气抱着Alpha的脖子，有什么东西从他的骨肉里跑了出来，王源把汗津津的小脸贴在王俊凯的耳边断断续续地故意叫着叔叔，他觉得自己像变态一样，期待着更猛烈、更下流的对待。

刻意为之的撩拨果然让小孩掉入了陷阱，王俊凯缓慢地抽送着，王源像无尾熊一样紧紧地吊在他的身上，信息素越来越香，王源还不到年纪，平常就算再动情也和成年Omega的香味相距甚远，可是今天他的味道像是打翻了香水瓶了般浓郁，香甜得连王俊凯都有一瞬间错以为他的发情期到了，他停下来蹭了蹭和小动物一样发出轻轻呼气的男孩，问："宝宝，你怎么这么香？"

王源微微张开一点眼睛，迷茫地摇着头，哪里宛如被凿开了，信息素源源不断地往外释放，他颤颤巍巍地把手臂收得更紧了："我…我控制不住。"

王俊凯摸摸他滚烫的脸颊，王源的样子像是要融化了，但Omega怎么也不会在这个年龄发情，他把小孩的手拉开准备去找抑制剂，王源忽然就抓住他，"王俊凯，别走…"

"乖，我不走。"王俊凯揉了揉他软软的头发，不过王源的状态让他有些担心。

即使做完之后王源的信息素还是没有分毫减淡，他意识到小孩大概是假性发情了，这种情况其实并不多见，根源一般都是由于Alpha信息素的诱导才会这样，没有顾及到王源的身体因素令他有些歉疚，毕竟有了这种征兆对Omega十分危险，然而睡梦中的小孩对此一无所知，甚至还无意识地往他的怀里拱了拱，王俊凯抱着他一夜无眠。

显然小孩对这种状况丝毫都不了解，接下来的日子王俊凯都寸步不离，信息素的膨胀对王源来说其实也没有太大的影响，他就像一只移动的散发着诱人气息的小点心一样在王俊凯面前晃来晃去，除了在做爱时变得没羞没臊了一些其他也很正常。

王源的脸蛋像是湃在红酒里一般愈发红润起来，事情明明不该这样发展的，他们才吵完架，可是为什么脑子里心里全都是王俊凯，那个人一天到晚都在自己身边，常常是背着剧本思绪就不知道飘到哪里去了，鼻子会不听话地去刻意地寻找Alpha身上好闻的信息素，然后身体就又热起来，毫不克制地和那个人腻乎到一起去。

被信息素支配的时候他简直能把羞涩和矜持彻底抛之脑后，有的时候在迷迷糊糊之间被王俊凯顶到内腔口前他都觉得就这样被标记了也没有什么不好，但清醒之后王源又会狠狠地在心里鞭挞自己的放纵，十六年来所有的教养就被踩在脚下，王俊凯不再像之前那样取笑他的生理反应，他十分体贴地引导着自己，然后把一个个痒痒的吻蹭到他身上，王源咿咿呀呀地任由他摆布，整个人懒散得彻底堕入情欲中去。

好在第四天的时候开始有了好转，等到周末的时候那股甜甜的信息素终于恢复了正常。

周一王源就要进组了，王俊凯把他带回家收拾行李，小孩穿着宽松的衣服走来走去地拿需要的用品，王俊凯看着他白皙修长的脖子，星星点点的痕迹全是这几天自己弄上去的，不得不承认热情的Omega如同春药般令人上瘾。

王源收拾好了东西又偎在他身边背剧本，他已经彻底自暴自弃了，之前的犹豫和担忧被他抛到了九霄云外，只要王俊凯在他身边就会不由自主地贴近他，他得了病，而王俊凯正好就是解药，这么蒙骗自己王源也心安理得起来，短短的时间里两人的关系因为这场突如其来的变卦好了许多，即便他不想面对，但挨着王俊凯时就会觉得很舒服，Alpha的信息素不断地安慰着躁动的Omega，为了不让王源太在乎自己的状态王俊凯并没有很详细地告诉他发生假性发情的影响，逐渐这种相处模式也变得平常。

王源总归需要工作，王俊凯虽然很在意但也不想让他喜欢的演艺计划变更，毕竟小孩连捧着剧本都会高兴得不得了，最后还是放他去了，好在王源也定时会跟他回复身体情况，王俊凯终于放心下来。

刚签完一个合同，王俊凯闭着眼靠在宽大的椅背上养神。 王源已经走了一整周了，对于漫长的拍摄时间来说，这几天不过是杯水车薪，但毕竟王源的信息素才暴走过，即使有大量工作的麻痹王俊凯还是有些挂意。

他无奈地笑笑，什么时候自己也会被别人牵动情绪了，偏偏那个小狐狸还一点都不领情，总是说几句话就挂了。

不过幸好王源再也没有发作过，除开前两天他还要用厚厚的遮瑕霜掩饰身上的瘀痕之外，一切都进行得挺顺利的，今天的场景也不是特别累，王源休息完立刻投入了角色中。

这是第二十三场戏。

晏珂一边牵着妈妈的手一手拿着买的冰糖葫芦走在路旁的人行道上，好像很久没有与爸爸妈妈一起出门了，他总是被关在家里，只能趴在窗台上看着窗外的世界，能切身踏足这个他憧憬已久的世界实在令他兴奋不已。 浮云装点着漫长的天空，夏日的烈阳再过耀眼也掩盖不住晏珂激动得心情，所有的一切都和自己在阳台上看到的不一样，蝉鸣宛如乐符般钻入他的耳朵，晏珂好奇地四处张望着，只是他没有注意到父母脸上僵硬的笑容。 今天他吃到了电视上天天都在播放的'肯德基'，爸爸妈妈还在商场里为他添置了好几件很贵的衣服，晏珂简直开心透了，虽然他不会说话，但是这个年纪的孩子总会羡慕同龄人所有的东西，如果他可以表达，晏珂一定会把兴奋喝喜悦通通都传达给爸爸妈妈。

王源向来擅长这样的表演，只是三遍这条就过了，化妆师过来给他补了补妆，紧接着又开始下一场戏。

助理一拍板王源就往前走，正午的天气有些难耐但他还是保持着专注的状态，叶舟的眼里闪过一丝赞扬。 走过大街小巷，爸爸妈妈将他带到一个略显阴森的院落里，几个演员都画着比较凶狠的妆容，王源的表情也更放开了，他的眸子里满是无措，仿佛是猜到了父母的意图狠狠地摇着头。 妈妈不顾他的抗拒，拉扯着晏珂的手把他交给了其中一个女人，她弯下腰说，"小珂，以后你就在这里住了，好不好。"

饰演晏珂母亲的演员已经是老戏骨了，她的一个眼神都能把王源的情绪带动起来，泪水瞬间充盈了整个眼眶。

王源奋力地摇着头，特写的机器靠近了他的面部，叶舟清晰地从监视器里看到王源的眼睛里充满了不安和祈求，他满意地笑了笑，果然王源是晏珂最合适的人选。 镜头里，男孩眼看着母亲没有任何反应，甚至堪堪转过身去，晏珂将求助的目光投向了父亲，可是他只是摸了一下自己的头，将手里拎了一天的小包和新衣服的包裹放到了地上。

不要抛下我…

晏珂想要冲上前抱住爸爸妈妈却被一旁拉着他的女人用力拽住，他只能眼睁睁地看着大门在自己眼前关上。 爸爸妈妈！ 晏珂用尽全力挣脱开女人的手，两手抓上了院门上的栏杆。 不要走… 他吐不出任何音节的嗓子，王源徒劳地张着嘴，镜头下可以拍到他无声的口型，他哭得很到位，豆大的眼泪滚滚地流了下来，鼻尖都因为痛苦而发红，几个工作人员都有些撼动。 垂死挣扎般地，晏珂奋力摇晃着栏杆，铁门在摩擦中发出刺耳的声响，但这样的执着并没有能留住狠下心的父母。

王源睁大的眼睛在阳光的照射下，琥珀色的瞳孔透出一种令人心疼的虚邈脆弱。 "卡—"叶舟出声，，"大家先去吃午饭，一点再开始下一场。"

终于等到午休时间，工作人员一哄而散，叶舟走到王源面前，说："今天戏很好。"

王源眨了眨酸涩的眼睛说，"谢谢叶导。" "嗯，去休息吧。"叶舟笑笑，这一周以来王源的表现实在很讨人喜欢，他很虚心，拍戏时专注投入的样子又很有发展的潜力。

况且…

叶舟不着痕迹地嗅了嗅，王源身上不浓不淡的信息素让他看起来十分甜蜜，未成熟的苹果香气没由来地让人觉得愉悦，他将自己桌上精致包装的盒子递给王源，"徐记的甜汤。" "谢谢！"王源的眼睛晶晶亮亮的，这家的甜汤他只喝过一次就念念不忘，哭了半天嘴里一片咸涩，这份糖水一下就勾起了他的馋虫。 他向来对美食没有任何抵抗力，叶舟总是时不时投喂一下，王源很快就和他熟稔起来，叶舟本来很少会和演员真正有私交，但他不得不承认王源是他见过最好看的少年，镜头在他身上的时候都仿佛加了柔光的滤镜，即使这个角色没有一句台词他也能散发出动人心魄的东西，叶舟还找不到什么刚好的词汇去形容，又或者是Omega天生就能吸引住Alpha，叶舟不是很在意，他从来都是遵循自己的感觉，艺术家的随性在这一点上体现的淋漓尽致。

叶舟看着他睫毛一扇一扇，因为怕烫小口地把豆花送进嘴里的样子抿了抿唇，明明王源每天都吃得不少，入了组却越来越瘦，单薄的肩胛蛰伏在短袖之下，倒是更加贴切晏珂的形象。

忽然手机闪了闪，王源也没看就接起来，嘴里的东西还没有咽下去就糊糊地说了一声："喂？"

"在吃饭？"王俊凯听着他砸吧着嘴的声音笑着问。

"嗯，"王源又往嘴里塞了一口东西，说："午休了。"

"身体还好吗？"

"还好。"王源漆黑的眼仁儿盯着甜汤，一开始其实并不适应王俊凯这样每天都要打来询问，但持续下来他也就习惯了。

电话那头空了空，王源也没有挂掉，直到王俊凯低沉的声音再度通过电波传来，他问："想我了吗？"

王源秀气的脸蛋微微发红起来，他看了一眼坐在身边的叶舟，那个人大概是在看剧本并没有留意自己，但王源还是说不出话，他怎么可以说出怎么黏腻的问题来，大概是猜到自己不会回答，王俊凯又继续说："我很想你。"

王源握住汤匙的手顿住，王俊凯的嗓音很低，仿佛嘟哝似的，但那四个字清清楚楚地传进了耳里，有种说不出的暧昧，王源面色绯红，小声地说："挂了。"

他摁掉电话，忽然觉得嘴里的甜汤都有些齁人，或者是自己的心里被糖浆一样黏糊糊的东西裹住了，荫蔽下王源脸再度烫了起来。

在这样下去真的要越来越不对劲了。

王源分不清王俊凯的话里的真假，可是他居然发现自己的心里隐约是愿意相信的。

他咬了一口舌头，惩罚似的在内心鞭挞了一下自己的摇摆不定。

暖风摇动在树间，发出窸窸窣窣的声响，王源并没有注意到叶舟侧目看着他红彤彤着脸颊沉寂的眼底。

电影的拍摄很紧凑，常常是天没亮就要开工，等到回酒店时至少也要凌晨三点，一开始王源还能够精神饱满地进入工作状态，可是到第三个星期的时候他已经累得见缝插针就躲在一边补眠，晏珂这个角色实在是太委屈了，三天一大哭每天一小哭，王源还睡得不好，每天顶着楚楚可怜的红肿眼睛走到哪里都讨人疼爱，送的杂七杂八的零食都快要囤满整个房间了。

休息的时候王源唉声叹气地倒在凉椅上，好在有叶舟给他买的一个热蒸眼罩总算没有那么难受，他把腿曲在胸前侧卧着，忽然一只温热的手掌搭到了肩上。

王源一向都很讨厌别人的触碰，还没去看就猛地甩开了那只手，转过去才发现居然是叶舟站在身后，王源尴尬得几乎要钻到桌子底下去了，他怎么能对导演这样啊…

"叶导对不起！"王源一骨碌坐起来道歉。

叶舟倒像是不在意般地耸了耸肩，说："是我没注意，给。"

王源这才注意到他另一只手上拿着一瓶水，他接过的时候又感觉到了身边工作人员投来异样的目光，这已经不是第一次了，刚开始的时候他其实不以为意，但是久而久之也不免担心起来，毕竟叶舟是圈内出了名的冷酷，对再大牌的明星都是冷冰冰的样子。

王源也懂人情世故，那些眼神总归还是让自己很不自在，他纠结了一下还是开了口："谢谢叶导…您不用每天都给我拿水的。"

"顺便而已。"叶舟看着他有些不自然的表情淡淡地说，那双轻巧的腿在椅子上晃悠悠地跑进他的视线，像上了光油的橡树干子一样笔直洁白，青苹果味的信息素依然若有若无地浸润在空气中，叶舟有些不耐的烦躁。

叶舟目光里那一丝丈量自己的意味的眼神让王源有些慌乱，但一愣之间那种情绪又被叶舟藏了起来，仿佛是王源自己的错觉一般，他忧心忡忡的意识到自己恐怕是说错话了，因为年纪小组里的长辈都对他关怀备至，这么刻意的一说反而变得诡谲起来。

大概是自己多想了。

王源对自己脱口而出的话后悔不迭。

不过接下来的日子一切也都挺正常的，那天的事情很快就被王源淡忘了，每天要记得词已经让他应接不暇，王源再也没有时间去管别的心思了。

"我听说最近前面那座山又开发了一个新的景区，"吃饭的时候何其龙对王源说，"来一趟也没能去真是可惜了，听组里的人说因为刚建成都没什么人知道。"

王源衔着筷子重重地点了点头，其实他是特别喜欢旅游的人，以前没进公司前父母每年都会带他自驾或者出国，可特别是这两年因为身份的关系哪里都去不了，离开重庆的原因只能是工作，虽然拍戏也很好，景区一样美不胜收，但心底里还是对真正的度假有些盼头的。

昨天还有个姐姐告诉他山上有那种木头搭的民宿，山上的溪流特别清澈，王源瘪了瘪嘴，他好像去啊…

小孩的心思就是什么都藏不住，何其龙晚上就看到他发了条微博，王源表示了隔壁好山好水自己却只能努力的愁苦心情，末了加了个泪崩的表情，连自拍都是一个耷拉着嘴角的包子脸。

连叶舟隔天都问："想去玩儿了？"

王源刚刚结束了一场戏，暑气都要把他蒸干了，即便没说话嗓子里也像冒了烟般发疼，他刚灌了几大口水，差点把嘴里还没吞下去的的喷出来，叶舟看起来完全不像是会看微博的人，他怎么会知道。

再说他有关注自己吗？

王源在脑子里搜寻了一遍完全想不起来，但是眼下解释清楚才是最重要的，自己可没有一点要倦怠工作的念头，他像个犯了错的学生一样脸上火辣辣的："没有啦，就是昨天听胖虎哥哥说起来有点心痒。"

"就一点点！"他狡黠眨了眨眼，用指甲盖比了个大小。

"嗯。"叶舟点点头，依旧是一副冷悛悛的样子，若有所思的就离开了，王源掩面，他好像又干了不相宜的事情了。

他感觉自己的脑子都要被夏日沉甸甸的热浪熏傻了。

但没过两天他又被剧组里的工作人员推荐了一次那块风水宝地，在玩面前王源还能克制住，可是他们居然还抓着自己的软肋发了美食，一大桌子水产招摇地摆在桌子上，张牙舞爪地勾引着馋虫，他隔着屏幕都快把眼睛盯出来了，好了伤疤忘了疼地又在自己的朋友圈发了一次，附带一行滚滚流泪的表情。

"吃的不好？"连王俊凯都问他。

王源听着他的声音热热的感觉一直烫到耳根，当初他巴不得要跑到离那个人天涯海角的地方去，但相处的时候像是温水煮青蛙，毫无察觉之间所有的东西又都变了，不过即使王俊凯的嗓音再像毒药，没有信息素的干扰王源至少已经恢复到了往日生龙活虎的状态。

"很好很好，哪里都好。"王俊凯听到男孩大咧咧的声音从电话里传来，字正腔圆中他倒是听出了一种愉悦的感觉，没说几句王源又挂断了电话，忙音钻进耳朵里。

王俊凯笑了笑，他好像有点想念王源了，不然怎么会连听到他的声音都觉得心里像有羽毛搔过似的。

王源放下手机，镜子里他的耳朵依旧红红的，也不知道自己刻意装作无谓的声音有没有露出什么马脚。

自己到底在做什么啊…

王源拍了拍脸，果然全世界王俊凯最讨厌了，打个电话都让他变得很奇怪。

忽然目光一略看到日历台本上红圈的日期，王源一愣，没想到时间过得这么快，两天的大假就在周末了。

想到能够好好的补充睡眠王源立刻把王俊凯带来的微妙情绪忘得一干二净，小蝎子摇头晃脑地走出了浴室，忍不住掠起了一个大大的笑容。

放假绝对是最管用的良药，王源觉得自己拍戏时磕出大大小小的酸痛瘀伤都一下子都好了起来。

Chapter 12 夜鸟啼鸣，大假前的最后一场戏是在影视城的一个矮山包里拍的，地方比较偏僻，杂草横生的水渠边王源感觉耳边都是蚊虫飞扰的声音，何其龙忍无可忍地又给他喷了一次驱蚊液，强劲的薄荷凉气倒是让王源稍微清醒了一点，冰片消弥在空气中有些辣眼睛，王源看着何其龙孜孜不倦地摁了不知道多少下喷头终于哭笑不得地揉着淌着泪的眼睛说："胖虎哥哥，你再喷我的眼珠子都要掉下来了。" "这不是怕山里虫子多吗。"何其龙哂笑："不过熬过了今晚就轻松了，明天在酒店好好睡一觉。" "放假真是太好了！"王源抻长胳膊伸了个懒腰，忽然口袋里的手机震动了一下。 王源将手机拿出来，屏幕上赫然亮着王俊凯的信息。

—在哪？

简短的两个字一看就是王俊凯利落简洁的风格，王源心里翻起了一点小浪花，最近也不知道王俊凯是不是把他忘了，自从上次的电话之后就再也没发过一条信息。 果然那个人假惺惺的嘘寒问暖也坚持不了几天，王源狠狠地锁掉屏幕，他才不在意王俊凯有没有联系自己，巴不得王俊凯赶紧早早地消失在自己的世界里，那两个像是要自己理所当然回复的字眼简直让人气不打一处来。 可恶。 王源把手机拍在桌子上，动静大得叶舟都转过头来，男孩脸上蕴着一层薄薄的怒意，和他平常随和温顺的样子倒不大一样，叶舟声色不动地把王源的小表情尽收眼底，果然慢慢挖掘他身上的东西是一件十分有意思的事情。 就是要有喜怒哀乐才更加可爱，叶舟见惯了娱乐圈里伪装得圆滑世故的人，对王源抱着猎奇的心态倒觉得独特。 "各就各位，准备下一场。"场务及时的提醒打断了王源的碎想，他心一横关了手机，走过去补镜头了。 下山的时候已经凌晨两点钟了，王源哈欠连天地在车上打盹，他困得连重新把手机打开刷微博的动力都没有了，王俊凯的那条消息也被他彻底忘记了，一路就这么昏昏沉沉地到了酒店，等到跟几个前辈都道完晚安王源终于支撑不住似睡非睡地晃进了电梯，可能是收房卡的时候没放好，王源在小书包里掏了半天也没找到房卡，他正有些着急，忽然背后就有一双火热的大手覆了上来，王源第一反应是招贼了，毕竟影城这里的安保条件也不是很好，听说以前就有艺人遇到破窗而入的小偷。 他的脑中飞快地闪过好几种可能，正想着自己那么倒霉正巧撞上坏人，背后就发出了声音："以后进门之前不许心不在焉的。" 王俊凯把他搂紧怀里，凑近他的颈窝嗅了嗅，全是花露水的味道，鼻子都被刺激得有些痒，他评论："难闻。" 王源才从魂飞魄散的惊吓中缓了过来，王俊凯的评价简直让他恼羞成怒，指尖正好触到棱角分明的房卡，王源在气头上半点都不想和他讲话，刷了感应就闪进屋子，反手猛地摔上了门。 王俊凯往后一退，也不知道小孩花了多大的狠劲儿，整个弯廊都回荡着那一声重响他只是眯了眯眼睛，仿佛什么也没有发生过一样敲了敲王源的房门："源源，开门。" 王源心有余悸地坐在床上，虽然这么一闹他睡意全无，但是得逞之后简直太解气了。

虽然不知道王俊凯为什么在这里，但王源猜他无非是出差想起还有个床伴在这里来了兴致，他更加生气了。

他绝对不要给王俊凯开门！ 屋里静悄悄的，王源似乎一点让他进去的意思都没有，王俊凯一双桃花眼略微上挑，小孩任性的因子又开始肆无忌惮起来，头顶中央空调的寒气砸在他的额头上，楼道里微暗的灯光倒衬出一股萧条的意味，顿时令人心潮有些不耐，王俊凯唬他："宝贝，我听到电梯的声音了，你要让别人看到我在这里吗？"

王源本来还十分坚定的决意一下子被这句话击得粉碎，王俊凯听到里面有了一点动静，他的宝贝果然是个小笨蛋："他们快要过来了，我要不要说我是谁呢？" "不许说！"他话音未落王源就白着一张怒气冲冲的小脸用力地拉开了门，他警惕地左右看了看，发现走廊里空无一人，"你骗…唔…" 王源还没说完就被王俊凯骤然捂住了嘴巴塞进屋里去，他被抵在门上，王俊凯含着轻风湿雾的眼近在咫尺，深情得足以让人丢盔卸甲，但显然这对愤懑的王源并没有什么作用，小孩发出模糊的声音表达着自己的拒绝，王俊凯把食指贴在唇上，低语道："听。" 即使才被骗过王源还是惊颤了一下，他竖着耳朵，果然门后传来一阵说话的声音，王俊凯放开压在他唇上的手转而捧住这张他记挂了许久的脸，小孩的眼睛在水晶等下呈现出星星点点的光澜，闪动的睫毛像一只小飞虫般在他的掌心扑动着，痒梭梭的搔进他的血脉里去。

为什么事情的发展又开始脱轨。

等到确认那群人走远了王源才不高兴地从他的臂弯里扭出去，王俊凯松了松领带，不以为意地在他的床上坐下："生气了？" "你来干什么？"王源挪远了一些，撇着脸也不看他。 "当然是…"王俊凯抬手捏了捏小孩悄悄红起来的耳朵，顺势一直滑向他洁白修长的脖子上，"想你了。" 骗子。 他如果想他怎么会那么久都没有一点声音。 王源忍不住腹诽，但他自然不会对王俊凯说，这会让自己看着太沉不住气，他之所以总是对王俊凯诚惶诚恐就是因为定力差，不管是他的触碰还是他的气息王源的身体都会做出违背心意的事情，他躲开那个令自己酥酥麻麻的源头，说："我累了，我要洗澡。" "嗯，"王俊凯喝了一口王源刚刚剩下的矿泉水，说："等下和我出去。" "我不要。"王源大惊失色地反对，今晚悖逆了王俊凯的确理亏，但也不代表他又要受这个坏人的折腾。 "你在又乱猜了。"王俊凯眼里的微笑在王源看来及其险恶，他继续说："不是想玩？我带你去看日出。" 王源涨红了脸，他以为王俊凯是想… 什么啊。 王源简直要尴尬死了，王俊凯笑意更深："是不是不想去了，怎么不说话？" "去去去。"王源破罐子破摔地嚷着，一边丢脸地跑进了浴室，再也不顾王俊凯调笑的目光。 财经新闻刚播完王源就出来了，大概是刘海有些长了，他把额前的碎发都揪了起来扎出一个刺破天的辫子，一双圆碌碌的眼睛彻底地露在外面倒显得年纪更加小了，王源最怕他这样看着，问了一句："走不走呀？" "你还没收拾东西。"王俊凯挪开了视线，笑容就分毫未减。 "哦。"王源被他噎了一口，慢腾腾地收拾衣物去了。 等到出发都要将近三点半，好在路程还算近，临近四点一刻就到了山顶，黎明前的旷野在没有天光的时候都是一片死寂的黑，车轮陷在荒烟蔓草中，加上这个点气温是一天中最低的时候，王源忍不住打了个寒颤。 "冷了？"车载空调已经是最小的档次，山里虫子多也不能开窗，王俊凯看着他一身单薄的衣服还揉搓着胳膊问。 王源诚实地点点头，明明他这侧的出风口都关掉了怎么还这么冷，还没回暖就被王俊凯从背后一抄拉了起来，王俊凯在他耳侧出声："把脚跨过来。" 王源纤瘦的腰被变速杆杵着又痒又痛，他也不顾得这个怪异的姿势蹬掉鞋子把腿缩了过去，王俊凯稳稳当当地把他收在怀里，王源不由得偏了头，再怎么说也是单人座，这么被抱着坐在驾驶室里实在是太拥挤了，王俊凯把车座往后靠些许，王源依旧是把脊背挺得笔直磕着方向盘硬是要拉开安全的距离，嫩红的嘴唇略微翘着，他圈着小孩的窄窄的腰问："你今天到底在别扭什么？" 王源嘴硬："没有。" "我猜猜。"王俊凯把脸偎着他，王源躲无可躲像是置气般瞪着他，"生气是因为这几天没有给你打电话？" 王源被戳破了心思，但他绝对不愿意承认，就这么一言不发地盯着王俊凯，那人往椅背一靠，眼神里蕴着一种仿佛能把他剥得一干二净的明澈，说："这段时间事情比较多，要来看你所以提前出差了。"

他在跟自己解释吗？

王源微微蹙着眉，他忽然想起之前王俊凯也有问自己是不是想去玩，难道他真的会专程来看自己吗。 "宝贝，"王俊凯用指腹捏了一把他的脸，"你是不是以为我把你忘了？" 王源盯着他，忽然觉得这个人又不像王俊凯了，他怎么可能用这种耐心的、含情脉脉又带着一点失落的口气对自己说话呢。 但这不甚分明的语气很快就让王源败下阵来，王俊凯把他带进怀里，转移了话题："还冷吗？" 王源不情不愿地点点头，王俊凯身上信息素的味道内敛低沉得像夜晚浩瀚的海面，和周遭广袤的天与地一般安宁平静。

他又不想挣扎了，反正不管做什么都没有意义。 安逸舒适的状态随着冷气爬进毛孔，王源有些发困，他不自觉地把手探尽王俊凯敞开的西装里，干燥温暖的热源让他迷迷糊糊的，他把整个手臂贴进去，狭小的空间里，他们就这样宛如深爱的恋人般没有一丝间隙的相拥。 半醒半睡间王俊凯蛊惑人的声音盘旋在头顶，他问："宝宝，你究竟有没有想我？" 王源没有回答。 他没有想他、没有在意他迟到的电话、更没有因为那条日期停留在一个星期前的短信而失望。 都没有。 王源对自己无声的评价心满意足，王俊凯却忽然摇了摇他："日出了。"

王源把手从他的衣服里抽出来，扭头看向窗外，一片混沌中远方的山脉里冒了一个靛蓝的尖儿，轻浮地把黑夜剖开了一个小角，他整个人窝在王俊凯怀里歪着头等太阳出来，白花花的脚丫肆无忌惮地踩在男人的西裤上，珍珠般的圆润脚趾像是小冰块般透过布料传递到王俊凯的皮肤上，他随王源喜欢，那双冷冰冰的脚逐渐慢慢地温热起来。

山里的日出很慢，先是破晓的天光崭露头角，丝丝缕缕地融进黑乎乎的云朵里，王源眯着眼睛，觉得那有点像个柔弱无骨的鬼魅，这和以前在海岛看过的日出不大一样，充满了寂寥和惨淡，他懒洋洋地等了半天太阳才升起来，发着红光的日出并没有使空气热一些，眼皮越来越重，周围开始有了一点雾霭，王源看着看着还是合上了眼睛。

王俊凯这才发现小家伙已经睡着了，白糯糯的光落在王源脸上，他的嘴巴微张着，车厢里只剩下彼此交错的呼吸，王俊凯发动了车子，马达的轰鸣被旷达的山间彻底融化。

等王源再醒过来已经是周六的下午，他枕着脖子底下的臂弯发了好一会儿呆终于因为肚子里的翻滚闹醒了王俊凯，其实看不看日出也不是太重要，他的盼头里大部分还是食物。

眼下才四点，王俊凯从醒来就一直在处理公司的邮件，王源偷偷瞄了几眼也看不懂，没过几分钟就沉不住气地喊肚子饿，他早就没有当初的谨慎隔阂，一点小骄纵有些撒娇的意味倒让王俊凯十分受用，他合起电脑，亲了一口那个在面前晃悠的扎着额发的小脑袋，王源的脸立即像是蒸包子一样热腾起来，一溜烟地跑去换衣服了。

不过等饭菜都上来的时候王源早就把刚才的事情忘光了，他把手边的一小盅瓷碗打开，里面拳头大的狮子头就露了出来，其实他没吃过，但原来不放辣椒只是浸在酱油里也怪好吃的，他把完整的一粒搅碎了拌在米饭里，那颗丸子的汁水流了出来，又软又糯，里面还有脆生生的荸荠，王源没有尝试过，觉得十分新鲜，不知不觉就吃了许多。

王俊凯拍了拍他的肚子，嘲笑道："小皮球。"

王源对此纹丝不动，依旧把面前的一大碗老鸭汤喝光了，他擦完嘴才说："剧组的饭一点都不好吃。"

"你房间里不是多的是零食？"

王源好看的眉毛一拧，非常不可思议地看了一眼王俊凯，嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨："我还在长身体呢，要得比你高，不然那些小妹妹都不喜欢我了。"

王俊凯被他逗笑了，王源的小理想看来是要永远落空了。

"剧组里的人都对你好吗？"王俊凯问。

"大家都蛮照顾我的。"王源咬了一口西瓜。

王俊凯没有继续这个话题，事实上王源的好坏黄锐都有说过，只不过随口一问罢了，似乎总是要听他亲口回答才算是有了确凿的答案。

饭后他们绕着度假山庄后面的小溪散步，王源提着鞋子沿着浅浅清水的石滩走，溪水很凉很舒服，这种恣意的感觉久得他都有点记不起来了，为什么他居然会觉得和王俊凯呆在一起的时候反而比和其他人还要更放松呢？

王源转头去看他，傍晚的风吹起王俊凯的衣袂，他今天穿得很随性，一件棉麻的衬衫倒显得愈发身材欣长，王源忽然想起来今天下午开机的时候看到十几条来自他的消息。

原来昨天王俊凯问自己在是什么地方是要来找他。

王源不明白，他一直也没有弄清楚王俊凯做这些事情的原因，高兴是一回事，但王源知道自己的身份，他又有些忧心忡忡起来。

所以夜晚王俊凯在床上吻他的时候王源顺从地问他："要做吗？"

王俊凯没有回答他，从见到王源他就看到小孩化着妆也挡不住黑眼圈的模样，此时也只是吻得更深了一些，舌头伸进王源微启的口中，小孩很生涩地回应着，面红耳赤地轻喘起来，Alpha强势的信息素让他忍不住想要更深入的拥抱，不过最后王俊凯也只是拍了拍他的背说："睡吧。"

王源一愣，显然没有想到王俊凯会这样戛然而止，他以为那个人在挑逗他，那些亲吻和抚摸并不是巧妙的暗示吗？

他更加疑惑了。

心跳逐渐慢了下来，王俊凯的侧脸依然是一种带着锋芒的性感，醇厚而又戳得人心里麻痒，王源就这么盯着他。

王俊凯到底要做什么呢…

末了即使奇怪小家伙也乖乖地点了点头，王俊凯感觉到他把头埋进自己的肩窝里，王源的鼻息暖烘烘地蹭着他，过了一会儿终于一动不动了，他以为王源睡着的时候，那个带着倦意的声音才慢慢钻了上来："谢谢你…"

王源不知道自己实在感谢这一次的旅行还是王俊凯的体贴，但他还是说出了口。

王俊凯没有回应，王源的声音就像沉入海水的砂砾一般无声地卷入浪花，然后磨进了他的心里。

周末的时间很快就过去了，因为周一一早就有日程，王源不得不在晚上回到酒店去，他第一次觉得离开王俊凯的时候有些失落。

但很快他就告诉自己那种空落落的感觉一定只是因为要离开那么漂亮的地方和那么好吃的美食，其实还有小半个月拍摄也要结束了，他并不需要这么哀怨。

回去的时候正好碰到叶舟，王源郁闷，为什么每次干了坏事都会被导演抓包。

"原来你出去了，"叶舟看了一眼王源背上的大包，"难怪这两天都没看到你。"

王源不敢直视他的眼睛，不知道为什么他总觉得叶舟的眼神总有些说不出的让他觉得害怕，可能也和一开始他就是因为王俊凯的帮助猜得到这个角色有关，即使他的表现并不差但心里总还是惴惴不安，面对叶舟他只能扯了一个谎话："是因为亲戚来探班，带我去玩两天。"

"适当的放松没什么不好的，别这么紧张"叶舟往前一步，他的身上有一点Alpha侵略性的气息，"不过你该回去背台词了。"

"我现在就去！"王源竖着三根手指信誓旦旦地说，道了晚安就匆匆回了房间。

其实他早就背完了剧本，王源躺在酒店的床上闻着那股消毒水的味道失眠，明明该好好睡一觉可是却连闭上眼睛都觉得烦躁，他想一定是因为假期结束的综合症才会这样，他强迫自己收起心来，但还是翻滚了大半夜才终于睡了下去，一开始睡得并不安稳，大概过了很久梦里依稀有水潮拍打在他的耳边，漫天金色的阳光，很像是以前去过的一个碧蓝的海边，但周围空无一人，过了很久，王源依稀看到远处有一个人影，他很好奇地就往那边走去。

可是不知道为什么越走那个人就离得越远，脸根本看不清楚。

然后太阳忽然被遮住，惊涛骇浪翻滚而来，王源跑起来，水逐渐把他的脚腕、膝盖、胸口全部淹没，他被卷进了滔天的巨浪里，浮浮沉沉中他终于抓到一块浮木，才猛地吸入了一口咸涩的空气，那个人看不清脸的人忽然出现在自己的身边，用力地把他再度摁入水中。

海水从他的鼻子耳朵里灌进去，一点一点扼杀掉他的呼吸。

王源顿时惊醒，房间里还亮着一盏微弱的床头灯，昏暗羸弱地照亮了他身边的这一隅地方，整个屋子里都很安静，但不知从什么时候开始室外却下起了大雨，水花密密麻麻地砸在窗棂上，王源大口大口地呼吸着，不明白为什么会做一个这样的梦。

王源再也睡不着了，那个逼真的梦境像扼住了他的喉咙一般。

到底自己怎么了呢。

王源把手臂盖在眼睛上，窗外风声鹤唳，昭示着将至更加猛烈的风雨。

 **Chapter 13**

好不容易杀了青，自从回到重庆王源就被藏在王俊凯家里天天好吃好喝的养着，前一段的工作量太大，现下极度的松弛一下让他散成一个懒骨头，王源觉得这样实在不大好，于是每天都抽出两个小时弹琴，王俊凯家有一台音准不差的三角钢，他练了几天慢慢找回了一点手感。

王俊凯还没进屋就听到里头传来流畅优美的琴声，他打开门，王源端端正正地琴凳上，吹进来的惠风撩动着他的衣服，专注地弹着钢琴的样子要命的好看，王俊凯站在玄关听了一会儿才走进去，王源看到他回来便停下来，不知道在想些什么。

"继续。"王俊凯坐到他身边说，王源犹豫了一下，毕竟今天才弹了半个小时，即使不大习惯他在也还是继续按下了琴键。

王俊凯想起似乎当初第一次见到他的时候就觉得这双手很适合弹钢琴，王源的手指很修长，伸开的时候五根埋在白皙皮肤下的指骨突显出来，有一种很具张力的美感，但指甲却圆圆的嵌在那儿小巧可爱。

男孩还穿着睡袍，脖子上斑驳的印子全都露在外面，王俊凯听了一会儿又开始有一搭没一搭地低头亲他。

王源本来还挺直着脊梁，等到王俊凯的嘴唇流连到锁骨上的时候他忍不住一缩，但随即那人又握住了他的腰，他没办法动弹半分，一连摁错了好几个键，滑了调的乐符钻入耳里有种说不出的羞人，王俊凯却变本加厉地捻着他的腰窝，王源又痛又痒，手掌都受不住用力摁到琴键上发出巨大的响声。

王俊凯停下来问他怎么不弹了，一脸道貌岸然的关切，王源瞪着一双杏眼在心里骂他王八蛋，生气地把琴盖放了下来就要走，王俊凯又把他拽了回来。

"不闹了不闹了。"王俊凯笑笑，颇具温柔地摸了摸王源粉乎乎的脸蛋。

王源硬邦邦地转过头去不让他碰，黑亮的眼睛里明明白白地写着不开心，王俊凯深知他这点不成气候的小脾气，笑着弯下腰亲他，果然抱着揉弄了几下他就乖了。

等睡袍都被掀到腰上了王源才着急的去推他，一边凄惨地想到果然色令智昏，于是急急忙忙地乱找借口："我还没弹完钢琴！"

王俊凯把他的小内裤都拉下一半了自然不可能放他走，王源只好软下语气叫他的名字，没想到对别人屡试不爽的方法在王俊凯耳里却如同隐晦的求爱，于是声音又被堵回了嘴里。

"不行…王俊凯…等下阿姨还要来呢…"

"那就打电话让她别来了。"王俊凯亲了亲他的鼻子，丝毫没有要停下来的意思。

王源紧张得额头都有些薄汗，忽然门铃响了起来，他趁王俊凯动作一滞，立马翻下椅子慌乱地穿好衣服跑去开门，原来是阿姨到得早了，王源松了口气，偷偷藏起砰砰乱蹦的心跳礼貌地叫了声阿姨好。

煮饭的阿姨是一个六十来岁的Beta，亲和慈祥，王源和她的孙子差不多大，待人还十分懂事，她总是对他很喜欢，她抽了张纸巾擦了擦王源额头上的汗说："源源，这么热的天你怎么也不开空调啊？"

王源还没来得及回答她就进了屋子，正好对上王俊凯转过来的目光，王俊凯从来不这么早回来，她也吃了一惊，连忙说："先生好，今天这么早下班啊？"

王俊凯点头示意了一下，招手让王源过去，王源心里百般不愿，但当着外人的面不得不乖乖就范，几步路走得和要英勇就义了一样忐忑，王俊凯还保持着刚才的姿势坐在钢琴前，他如坐针毡地等着那人开口。

"接着弹吧。"王俊凯把琴盖打开，低着头随意摁了几个键，沉郁的低音钻进王源耳里，他也不知道对方是不是生气了，硬着头皮弹了起来，等他奏完一曲王俊凯才问他怎么好像从来没在节目上表演过。

"很少有机会啊。"王源不以为意的说，事实上他基本没有什么才艺表演的空间，只要上节目都是做电视剧的宣传，一开始还总有想要给自己的歌打榜的心情，到后来公司的规划也渐渐不在这一块上面了，但其实偶尔也会觉得可惜，毕竟学了十二年的琴，如果不是因为进了娱乐圈也许家里会愿意让他继续进修这门乐器。

钢琴家啊。

这个词儿有点遥远。

王源暗想。

王俊凯思忖片刻，问："你喜欢弹钢琴吗？"

"当然，"王源眨了眨眼睛，"不喜欢怎么会学这么久。"

王俊凯点点头："有机会让黄锐安排你展示一下。"

"不用了…"王源略不自在的看了看手，"其实已经很久没有弹过了，如果弹不好不是更丢脸。"

王俊凯耸耸肩："无所谓，只弹给我听也很好。"

王源气短，蒸着红扑扑的脸跑去看电视了，王俊凯不依不饶地跟上去，手肘支在扶手上看他，盯了一会儿才说："养你真不划算。"

他的话听得王源莫名其妙，看了会儿电视才听他哼道："胆子都喂肥了。"

王源嗤之以鼻，理都不理他继续翻频道，反正家里还有人，他什么小少爷脾气都肆无忌惮地使出来也不怕，不过这也只是他自己的美好幻想，等阿姨进了厨房王俊凯就一把将他扛了起来。

"呀！"瞬间腾空的失重感使王源短促地惊叫了一声，他伸手打了几下王俊凯的后背，着急地说："你干什么？"

"教育你。"王俊凯把他扔到床上锁了门，没几下王源不甘的驳斥又化进了一个个饱含着Alpha信息素的吻里去。

折腾完一轮正好到了饭点，王源红着眼圈被王俊凯拉起来吃饭，他被半抱着弄到了餐桌上，阿姨端上来热腾的菜食全是他平常喜欢的，可是此时半点力气都使不上来，王源用一只手枕着头拿勺子舀了一点饭，半天才动了动腮帮子。

"好好吃饭。"王俊凯夹了一口鱼肉放进他的碗里，王源昏昏沉沉间瞥见他凌厉的目光吓得连忙坐了起来，小心谨慎地看着他的脸色往自己嘴里塞食物。

比起王俊凯的惩罚而言他还是更愿意听话一些，但努力了半天也没吃下去三分之一，好在王俊凯也没勉强，让他刷了牙就去睡觉了。

睡到半夜王源又饿醒了，肚子叫的惨绝人寰，他揉着眼睛光脚跑到书房里问王俊凯要吃的。

王俊凯去厨房给他拿特地嘱咐阿姨做的小蛋糕，王源悄悄看了一眼他的电脑，里面全是没处理完的文件，杵在原地愣了好一会儿才反应过来大概是之前天天抱怨一个人在家很闷所以他才提早回来了，王源心里说不上来什么感觉，抿了抿嘴走了出去。

王俊凯给他温了一杯奶外加一块布朗宁，午夜的点心显得格外诱人，王源吃完还意犹未尽地舔了舔勺子，这个动作落入王俊凯眼里怎么看怎么撩人，又把人摁进怀里啃了一通他的小甜牙。

亲完王源还睨了他一眼，抽了张纸巾使劲擦嘴，一溜烟儿地跑回去睡觉了，王俊凯心说养了个白眼狼，一边也想不通怎么自己就能把功夫一股脑儿地给了这个没心没肺的家伙。

浑浑噩噩的日子在纵情声色中过去了，转眼就是发布会，叶舟看到王源的时候他正穿着一身黑色的小西装坐在化妆间发呆，王源看到他立马站起来打招呼。

叶舟说："胖了。"

王源尴尬地笑笑："家里吃得比较好。"

"嗯，胖点好。"

"是吗？"王源笑得脸都僵了，默默腹诽他怎么和王俊凯那个老男人的眼光一样，这身礼服上周改了两回才终于合身，吓得他周末一口荤腥都不敢吃。

开完发布会说是剧组一起去吃饭，王源跟着叶舟他们的车去了饭店，平常虽然也都是经常见的演员，但这样正式的宴席还是第一次，饭桌上的全都是拿了不知道多少次大奖的前辈，王源只能默默听他们聊天，杨牧倒是把话题往他身上带了几次，在剧组的时候这个年轻的影帝就对他很照顾，虽然演技很成熟但私下里就是个阳光开朗的大男孩，和王源也比较玩得来，他俩还喜欢同一部动漫，于是这顿饭的后半场几乎两人都在交头接耳地讨论新番的剧情，俨然成为了饭桌奇特的一角。

"你最近都在重庆吗？"杨牧问他，一边顺手吞了一包北京烤鸭。

"对啊。"

杨牧转了转眼睛思考了一下，说："我最近休假，不然有空我去你家打游戏吧，你来也行。"

王源激动："好啊好啊，我同学都旅游去了，正好没人和我组队。"

叶舟淡淡地扫了他们俩一眼，王源像白豆腐一样光洁的脸上泛着一层淡粉，薄软的头发让人有想摸一把的冲动，他才这样想就看到杨牧一把揉向王源发顶，瞬间把他的头发弄成了一个乌糟糟的鸡窝，王源还笑得眼睛都弯成了一道弧，叶舟不大高兴。

吃过饭一行人又说要去唱歌，王源跟在后面，杨牧跟他咬耳朵说："你说这些人怎么这么俗，就知道吃完饭上ktv？等会儿我们先溜，哥带你撸串去。"

王源哭笑不得，心想别到时候被记者撵得满街跑。

结果到了包房里所有人都矜持得要死，杨牧在点歌台前嚷嚷有没人唱大家还互相礼让起来，他看没人想真心唱歌，自己点了十几首在那儿嚎，还叫了几扎啤酒，撕心裂肺地唱情歌，王源竖着耳朵才知道原来杨牧最近在和他家那位闹分手，过了一会酒精上头杨牧果然开始喊全世界的Alpha都不是好东西，嘴炮利落得一点也不像喝醉了的样子，弄得在座的Alpha都十分尴尬，林婉荆上去就拧着他的耳朵捂着嘴把人拖了下来，她是杨牧最好的朋友，终于把他弄安静了才环顾了一眼大家的脸色，果然连叶舟都有些面色不好。

杨牧在沙发上躺了几分钟就睡过去了，一点也不像刚才生龙活虎指着人鼻子骂的泼辣样，王源戳他脸蛋喊哥也没反应，他有点糟心，刚刚才和何其龙说别来接自己，可是杨牧却提前阵亡了。

叶舟看了看表说："也不早了，不然今天就到这儿。"

其实大家也都很拘束，自然十分赞成，纷纷离开了。

王源还在想怎么给王俊凯报备就听到叶舟说："我送你回去？"

王源有点怕他，慌忙说："不用了叶导，我叫个车就可以。"

"不碍事，"叶舟站起来，"走吧。"

王源拒绝不了只能跟了上去，叶舟问他住哪里，他想了想还是说了自己家的地址，坐在车上也不知道要不要和叶舟聊天，于是埋头给王俊凯发短信，叶舟看他都开始玩手机了忍不住说："会晕车。"

"好…"王源点了发送放下手机。

车厢里全都是王源淡淡的信息素的气味，叶舟解开领口，说："十二月在北京有一场首映，你那时候能来吗？"

"十二月…"王源掰着手指想了想，"那时候应该快要期末考试了，不知道学校能不能请假，要是不能去好可惜啊…"

"嗯，毕竟这种机会也很难得，到时候会跟你们公司交涉的。"

王源赶忙说："谢谢叶导。"

他家离得不远，很快就到了目的地，叶舟停下车，王源刚要道谢就看到他倾身过来，他连忙紧张地往后一缩，叶舟一顿，伸手帮他解开安全带，说："下次见。"

王源觉得这个动作让他有点不舒服，好几次遇到这样的情况了，但其实叶舟已经不算越矩，他想也许是自己疑心太重，忍住不适的感觉说："叶导再见。"

走出车的时候他才松了一口气，进了小区才发现王俊凯已经到了，他刚上车就被那人一把拉住，王源觉得他面色不善，果然王俊凯的声音都比平常冷了几度："叶舟刚刚对你做什么了吗？"

他严厉起来比谁都可怕，王源立刻老老实实地全部交代了一遍，王俊凯一开始还没有太大反应，越听越了然叶舟打的主意，王源却像是很不在意的样子，轻描淡写的就一笔带过了。

其实叶舟虽然看上去冷淡实际上风评也并不大客观，像他这种目中无人，以艺术家自居的人反而更加风流，情人多得不胜枚举，还能对外侃侃而谈哪支玫瑰是红是白，王俊凯几乎都能想象到他真做出点什么的后果，如果王源被别人染指分毫…

王俊凯强压着内心的暴躁低声道："你不会用点脑子吗？大晚上的让一个Alpha送你回家，他对你有什么想法怎么办？我看他刚刚八成是要对你做什么，圈子里这种事情还少吗？"

王源本来还温声温气的讲话，王俊凯这么一凶他都被吓傻了，但想到二人纠葛的原因又被他激出了反骨，王源一下没忍住，咬牙回击："我没脑子所以倒霉遇到了你，活该给你睡还这样受你的气？你是巴不得把我天天关在家里不见人才好吧？"

王俊凯本来是想告诉他人心险恶要自己小心，没想到王源跟被踩了尾巴的动物居然还不甘示弱的顶嘴，他气结："不可理喻！"

他怄着火，发动了汽车一路狂飙到家中，不由分说地拽着王源进了屋子就让他站着，气头上也没有轻重，"你就在这反省到知错为止！"

王俊凯是真的担心才生这么大的气，王源却丝毫不领情，一双眼睛眨都不眨一下，王俊凯不动地看着他几秒，冷笑起来："你再犟下去就在这里站一晚上吧。"

王源毫不服软地对上他的目光，半丝要妥协的征兆都没有，王俊凯不愿意管他，甩门进了书房。

他动作很大，实木的大门发出巨响，王源的心狠狠地跳了跳，客厅里又只剩下他一个人了，安静的屋子让眼睛直发酸，往日的温存消失得干干净净，但谁都没让他受过这样的气，王源这次铁了心决不向王俊凯低头。

其实如果叶舟真的有所企图自己怎么会甘心让他为所欲为，但是那种境地之下他还能怎么办，闹僵了不仅是他的演艺生涯全部完蛋，也许连公司都要为之买单，他才不会傻到去吃这样的闷亏。

王源在心里想了一大堆和他对峙的话，可是王俊凯连辩解的机会都没给他，王源越想越委屈，眼泪噼里啪啦地往下掉，他哭得全身都麻了也直挺挺地站着，横着心要和王俊凯较量到底，等到他连眼泪都流不出来了就肿着眼睛继续罚站，几个小时下来愣是半点声音也没出。

王俊凯办完公坐在书房里出神，屋外半点动静都没有，王源从来都是不听话的个性，他估计小孩早就自己锁进卧室里睡觉了，王源还是年纪太小不懂得别人的叵测，他的第一次王俊凯还历历在目，只要回想起那时候王源什么都不知道，被自己操弄到哭泣还苦苦求饶的样子就十分头痛，所以他更不能让王源去跳第二个火坑，偏偏小孩在这件事上拧得要死，王俊凯也没找到什么头绪该如何去劝，关了电脑准备睡觉。

从九点半一直到凌晨两点，他怎么也没想到王源居然真的会一直站在那个小角落里生气，等王俊凯看到他的时候王源站得汗水都浸了一身，水珠子从他的下巴沿往下掉，脸百得和纸一样，王俊凯没时间惊诧赶紧把空调开起来，放下脾气哄他："别闹了，是我不好，你别拿身体怄气。"

王源半步不挪，也不去看他，只是从他开始颤抖的四肢可以看出他已经是撑到极限了，王俊凯要去拉他反而被重重地一推，王源清透的嗓音都哑了一半："你走开！"

他满头汗珠，滚进眼睛里又流下来，因为方才哭过肿得不行，王俊凯分不清他是不是又哭了，也无暇再管之前的事情，拉着他的手不让他再站，王源被一扯再也没支持住，双膝一软就跪到了地上，整个人脱了力半昏过去。

王俊凯连忙把他抱起来放回床上，他的腿都完全僵了，好在只是身体脱水得厉害，一会儿又转醒过来，刚睁眼就看到王俊凯跪在床前给自己捏脚，看他有了意识又端水给他喝，王源没力气再说话了，挣扎不过只能萎靡地任由他帮自己洗澡，他疲软地坐在浴缸里连动一下脑子都困难，那人依稀说了什么他也听不清了。

怀中的小孩呼吸奄奄的，绵软地要滑进水里，看起来可怜无力，王俊凯紧拧着剑眉把他撑了起来，无可奈何地叹了口气。

王源睡醒的时候眼皮沉重得难受，他睁开眼盯着白晃晃的灯发愣，过了一会儿才回忆起来昨天发生的事情，这个时间王俊凯肯定已经去公司了，他爬起来热了一点剩粥，那人却突然开了门，王俊凯手上提着两袋早餐，说："怎么起这么早？"

王源自顾自地喝着粥也不理他，王俊凯说："宝贝，我买了你喜欢吃的那家汤面。"

他把盖子敞开，勾人的味道立马飘了出来，王源却很难得地没有反应，兀自扒着那碗寡淡的白粥。

"源源，"王俊凯叫他，"别生气了，昨天是我不对。"

王源连眼白都不给他，看起来十分低迷，一直以来连他爸妈都没这么凶过，王俊凯对自己一定根本是不疼不爱才会骂他，他在心里赌咒不和那人讲话。

王俊凯坐下来把他的碗拿开，将面条摆到他面前："宝贝，我不该对你发脾气，但是你要学会保护自己好吗？"

他才没有不保护自己，王源闷头想，他哪次不是被这个混球欺负。

王俊凯看着他耷着脑袋，细软的头发盖住眉毛，想伸手帮摸一下王源却立刻躲开了，小孩看了他一眼又进了卧室。

王俊凯失笑，估计一时半会儿又哄不好了，他吁了口气，总觉得把未来给自己儿子的耐心都给了这个难养的小家伙。

 **Chapter 14**

王源闹脾气了。

这点明显得连煮饭的阿姨都看了出来，他也不好好吃饭，每天光光在饭桌上数米粒，甚至王俊凯在的时候连屋子都不出，脸色也一天天差下去，她终于有天忍不住问："源源，怎么一直不高兴啊？先生是不是说你什么了？"

王源欲言又止，摇了摇头说："没什么。"

"是不是学习上有什么问题所以先生跟你生气了？"她琢磨了半天，最近偶尔一两次两人拌嘴好像是因为之前先生陪他做功课的时候说了两句。

王源心里更加不舒服，他是不愿意让别人看出自己和王俊凯的关系，可是在阿姨的眼中又全然把他当成小孩子一样，王源听她说了一会儿觉得没意思，又抱着作业进了屋。

于是王俊凯回来的时候发觉王源比前两天还更不对劲了，一张小脸看上去郁郁不振的，饭都吃得有气无力，碍于有人在他也不好问便让阿姨提前下了班，王源乖乖地坐在饭桌上写作业，看起来一本正经，王俊凯坐到他身边，问："今天怎么了？"

王源心想怎么都是他的错，把脸埋在手臂里躲避他的目光，嘟囔道："你别在这儿。"

王俊凯亲了亲他发红的眼尾，转移了话题："这两天有没有不会的内容，好久没给你看作业了。"

王源顶开他，烦闷地说："没有。"

王俊凯并不勉强，转身去书房办公了，王源坐在偌大的客厅里脑子乱哄哄的。

暑假的尾声也悄然过去，王源终于写完了一大摞作业，他想了想和王俊凯说："你送我回去吧，明天要开学了。"

"好。"王俊凯答应得很爽快，丝毫没有为难他。

王源整了一个晚上行李，不知不觉中他的东西已经多得连一个箱子似乎都装不大下，王俊凯倚着门框："拿不下就算了，偶尔也要过来的。"

王源无动于衷，把箱子塞得都鼓了起来才作罢，不知道为什么，和王俊凯呆在一起也不开心，要走了还一肚子失落，他看着电梯跳动的楼层想到似乎回来之后除了发布会就没有出过这个屋子，原来他真的甘愿连自由和快乐都不要全部依赖着那个人，可是王俊凯对他有真心吗，他看着这个帮他提着箱子却一句话也没有挽留的人有些难过。

这一走大半个月王俊凯都没联系过他，王源一开始还赌气坚持着冷漠的态度，但憋到第二个星期什么东西就开始呼之欲出了，王俊凯的一切都在脑海里折磨着他。

王俊凯的纵容、王俊凯的怀抱、王俊凯的亲吻。

王源觉得自己要被撕拉得崩溃了，他无法否认这么明显的想念，于此同时又警戒自己这绝对不是喜欢。

这只是悲哀的信息素吸引而已。

然而就算王源自以为心中跟明镜似的也没减轻一点王俊凯出现在脑子里的频次，他不想承认这份特殊的感情，但翻涌上来的情绪又无可回避，那个人已经在他的身体里刻下了无法磨灭的痕迹，王源瘪着嘴想，如果王俊凯跟他说一句话自己就原谅他了。

虽然王俊凯快要霸占完他的那颗小心脏了，但能让王源惦念的也并不止这一样东西，下课的时候他又忍不住拐到街角对面去买糖炒栗子了，一到秋天这种绵密的香甜气味就让人像抽鸦片一样上瘾，王源剥了一颗金灿灿的板栗往嘴里放，热乎乎的淀粉带来的松香口感能一口甜到心里去，罗庭信从他的纸袋里一连掏了好几个，说："你今天干嘛不去我家吃饭，我妈还说给你做糖醋小排，你要不来今晚吃什么呀？"

王源掰开栗子，郁闷地说："今天老师叫我准备一个中秋节目，我得回家选一选，她让我明天告诉她呢。"

"好吧，"罗庭信把嘴里的食物咽下去，说："那你加油，我走啦。"

王源没想到回去的路上会碰到王俊凯的车，那人摇下窗，说："上车。"

王源有些不甘心里隐隐的亢奋，却还是口嫌体正地坐上车说："你怎么在这里？"

"来接你下课。"王俊凯发动车子。

王源感觉他绝对是在扯谎："我学校在前面那条街上。"

"所以我跟了你两个路口。"王俊凯用目光描绘了一遍他吃惊的表情，最终落在他丰润的嘴唇上："你怎么一点都没注意到呢？"

王源觉得有点匪夷所思，他问："这是要去哪里？"

"送你回家。"

王源难以置信地看着他，丝毫不信他没有一点其他的居心，王俊凯英俊的侧颜很平静，从他没有一丝波澜的脸上实在是看不出什么名堂，一路开到家门口，王源却感觉他没有任何要留下来的迹象，他问："你要走了吗？"

"嗯。"王俊凯深邃的眼睛让他看不出任何东西。

这下王源彻底蒙圈了，王俊凯居然会单纯地接他下课？

绝对有什么企图。

他敏感多疑的小雷达又开始新一轮的探测，王俊凯说："去吧，明天来接你下课。"

"哦…"王源揣着书包下了车，郁闷地目送着王俊凯的车开走。

王俊凯透过后视镜看到王源一脸茫然的样子弯了弯嘴角，他猜得不差，逼得越紧他就越不愿意在自己身边呆着，所以他想给小孩足够的时间，不过…

王俊凯想到他柔软的、似乎带着炒糖甜气的嘴唇又觉得有些遗憾。

他的小笨蛋什么时候才能开窍一些呢。

原本王源没有把他的话怎么放在心上，没想到接下来的几天王俊凯居然都来了，王源觉得自己掉进了一个不知道里面是什么的陷阱，偏偏还死心塌地的不想钻出来。

太没出息了。

王源想着，视线又粘巴到那张冷酷的脸上去了，他感到十分挫败，王俊凯对自己好像失去了所有兴趣，虽然天天来接他是很窝心，但是老流氓连一根手指头都没碰他简直太过反常，实在让心里很不舒服。

他有些羞愤，自己什么时候都堕落到巴巴地求王俊凯的触摸了，但转头又忘了自己的不成器开始思考是不是因为上次的事情让那人不高兴了。

今天是周五，王俊凯依旧是把他送回了自己家，王源眼看就要进小区了，终于按捺不住问："明天你还来吗？"

王俊凯拿了一张车卡，漫不经心地说："宝贝，明天是周六。"

王源憋红了一张脸，气血翻腾的，他当然知道明天是周六，这人怎么就半点都没听出自己话里有话呢，他只好别扭地说："哦，我还以为明天是周五。"

王俊凯很配合地没有揭穿他，说："明天在家里好好睡觉吧，好不容易周末了。"

"你还要工作吗？"王源鼓起勇气问。

"没有。"王俊凯顿了一下，"不过周末不在重庆。"

"啊？"王源拔高了音调，随即又假装淡定地立刻摆平了一下心态，"你要出差吗？"

"回一趟我父母家。"王俊凯把车停下来。

王源这才想起来他不是跟家里住的，不过王俊凯似乎很少回去，他忍不住好奇地问："为什么突然要回去啊。"

王俊凯笑了，看着王源一幅好奇宝宝的样子说："因为…"

王源看他欺身压上来连忙闭上眼，但期待中的亲吻并没有落下来，王俊凯低沉的声音在耳里划了一圈，王源听见他说："我生日。"

啊？

王源张开眼睛，情迷意乱的水光还泛在眸里，王俊凯已经靠了回去，他有些愤慨自己不争气的条件反射，但过了两秒他突然反应过来哪个人说的话。

王俊凯要生日了！？

走进屋子满脑子还都是这件事情，思索到吃晚饭都没能想出王俊凯生日他应该做什么，但末了他又迟钝地想到那个人又不是跟他过，自己干嘛要这么掏心掏肺地给他准备礼物。

王源觉得自己都快要被弄成一个矛盾体了。

这实在是不能更加糟糕。

下飞机的时候王俊凯还想着王源紧张闭着眼睛的模样，小家伙真是可爱得令人割舍不了，他开了手机，居然难得地收到了王源发来的讯息。

"叔叔，你什么时候回来？"

只有心情好的时候王源才会用这个称呼，他知道王源彻底不生气了，回消息过去："周日晚上。"

没有几秒对方又复了过来："几点？"

王俊凯笑笑，他的小兔子终于忍不住了。

他把时间发过去，那边没了声音，刚到花园门口就看到他妈大老远地迎了出来，王太太一脸喜气洋洋的抱住他，说："终于回来了。"

"妈，"王俊凯把礼物拿给她，"您气色越来越好了。"

王太太很惊喜，拉着他的手不松开，"你看你回来就好了，还带什么礼物啊，明天你生日，妈妈该给你准备点儿东西才对。"

她和王俊凯一路聊着进了屋，他还没开口喊爸就看到从客厅从出一个娉婷玉立的少女，邹孟妍穿着一身水蓝色的长裙叫他："俊凯，你回来了。"

王俊凯立刻明白这大概他妈的牵线，虽然他对邹孟妍没有半点感觉，但也不好驳王太太的脸，于是回了一个微笑："邹小姐好。"

王太太看着自己儿子风度翩翩的样子十分欣慰，这是自己第一回给他介绍女朋友，王俊凯一向独立，她甚少会参与儿子的私生活，不过在婚姻上她还是忍不住有些着急，邹家和他们是世交，她看着邹孟妍长大，这么美丽大方的女孩子如果能成为自家儿媳妇就太好了，果然二人比肩在一起郎才女貌，她笑着说："你邹伯父这周出国，小妍在我们家借住一周，俊凯，你要好好招待人家。"

王俊凯应下来，说："我先把行李拿上去。"

"俊凯，我帮你。"邹孟妍走上前去，挽了挽黑亮的长发。

"不用麻烦，邹小姐是客人，自便就好。"

"嗯。"邹孟妍笑着点点头，心里甜滋滋的。

王源想了两天终于有了主意，他决定自力更生给王俊凯做顿晚餐，飞机上的餐食难吃的要命，而且生日应该要吃寿面才对，他从书柜里翻出他妈八百年前买的食谱有点傻眼，王源摔进沙发，为什么见王俊凯一面要这么麻烦啊。

他看了看时间，已经九点半了，超市也要关门了，王源思前想后决定明早再继续研究怎么弄出一碗像模像样的面来。

由于王俊凯晚上要去机场只能把生日饭放在中餐，王太太找了个厨子烧了一桌子菜，邹孟妍也做了一个很漂亮的蛋糕，王太太看着她贤惠的模样笑不拢嘴。

"俊凯，你看妍妍多有心。"王太太在饭桌上把对邹孟妍的喜欢展露无疑。

王俊凯夹了一只芙蓉虾，说："麻烦邹小姐了。"

邹孟妍抿着嘴恬静一笑，说："怎么会，这是我的荣幸。"

王俊凯笑笑不再接话，王太太总觉得他们两个差了点热情，聊天也是这样客客气气的，于是说："也不知道将来谁会有这个福气娶到邹小姐，"她看了一眼自家儿子，说："你怎么也不努力一下，不珍惜的话后面可有大把男孩子要追妍妍了。"

王俊凯依旧保持着绅士的笑容，说："妈，我已经有稳定的对象了，你该帮邹小姐介绍别人。"

风轻云淡的一句话迅速让整个餐桌都安静了下来。

王俊凯的嘴角还噙着方才的笑意，这并不算借口，他和王源的关系的确很稳定，那孩子是第一个他愿意带在身边的人，他还小所以用上恋人这样的词汇似乎不够恰当，但在长大一点的事就不可知了。

显然邹孟妍不能相信，这个温柔强大的男人一直都对自己很贴心，这怎么可能…

邹孟妍难以置信地看着他，像是一定要找出什么端倪，王太太已经尴尬得连筷子都停在菜上面一动不动，王先生擦了擦手打破沉默，"有适合的对象下次就带回来看看吧。"

"嗯。"王俊凯应了一下，嚼了一个板栗，这口栗子在肉汤里已经炖得酥烂，香甜四溢，秋天正是时节，难怪王源天天都要捧跟仓鼠似的一口一口嚼着。

王太太也只能干笑道："你们看看我，自己儿子谈恋爱了都不知道，还乱点鸳鸯谱，妍妍，以后阿姨一定再给你介绍其他优秀的人。"

邹孟妍被他们你一言我一语的推来推去尴尬不已，王太太既然给了自己一个台下也只好应允下来。

吃过蛋糕司机就送王俊凯走了，上路前王太太还旁敲侧击地打听对方是个什么样的人，顺便嘱咐了好几回下次一定要把对象带回来，王俊凯满口答允，心里也不知道在想什么。

这头王源已经买了食材进了他家，钥匙还是很早之前王俊凯给他的，大概那时候做梦也没想有一天自己会主动来到这个地方，不过现在王源也没心思考虑这个事情了，做饭太难为自己了，其他也没什么能拿得出手的，只好硬着头皮乱捣一通。

好不容易切完菜面又煮糊了，王源心力交瘁，倒了一锅白乎乎的面糊坐在灶台边上网搜索，弄了半天才重新做出来一碗还能看得过去的长寿面。

时间也差不多该到家了，王源有些紧张，但他也不知道胸口里小鹿乱撞的感觉从何而来，但他就是想见他。

晚上下了暴雨，树都被吹得猛烈摇动，王源想航班是不是延误了，他拿起手机准备查一下的时候又发现自己连王俊凯坐的哪一班飞机都不知道，硬生生等了两个小时王俊凯才终于姗姗回来。

他怎么也没想到王源会出现在自己家里，一推门就看见小孩仰着头投来晶晶亮亮的目光，漂亮得灿若星辰，王源说："生日快乐。"然后指了指那碗面，"礼物。"

"谢谢。"王俊凯坐下来看着他的意外惊喜，这份长寿面的分量实在太足，浇头都冒尖了，虽然看上去刀功有些粗旷但味道还挺不错的，王俊凯称赞："挺好的。"

王源立马邀功："我第一次做呢！"

王俊凯看着他得意的样子，觉得自己的小点心越发学会撩人了，不过他的计划也不能半途而废，等吃完面说："这么晚了，我送你回去吧。"

王源有些磕巴，他没想到都这样了王俊凯还要让自己回去，他不想明说，支支吾吾地说再坐一会儿，王俊凯说好，进屋洗澡去了，留下他一个人坐在那干等，王源觉得有点委屈，他都投降了那个人怎么还是这个样子。

窗外电闪雷鸣的，劈进来的白光扎眼的吓人，王源心烦意乱地看了一会儿电视，忽然屏幕一黑，屋里的光亮一下子全灭了，夜盲症让他什么都看不到，王源慌乱地去摸手机却抓了个空，很快他就听到王俊凯出来的声音。

"别怕。"王俊凯说，他知道王源在黑暗中会格外焦灼，于是去柜子里找了一盏蜡烛。

"好…"王源坐回沙发上，等王俊凯点蜡烛。

火光亮了起来，王俊凯在沙发上坐了下来，说："可能是短路了，这一片都断电了。"

"那怎么办？"

"会有人来抢修的，"王俊凯把手机亮起来，说："也十点多了，我送你回家。"

王源盯着煽动的火苗，最终还是捏着衣角小心翼翼地问："我今天能留下来吗？"

他的暗示已经足够明显了，王俊凯笑了笑，态度却很坚持："乖，回家吧。"

"哦…"王源彻底放弃了。

王俊凯吹熄火苗拉住他的手，说："有一点黑，抓着我就好。"

王源攥住他的手指却没有动，他看不见王俊凯，事实上他也从来没有看清过这个男人到底想做什么，所以他一刻也不想再猜了，王源晃了晃他的手，小声地问："王俊凯，你是不是不要我了。"

"怎么会这样想呢？"王俊凯摸了摸他的脑袋。

"你别骗我了，"王源的声音微微有些颤抖，但又假装很不在乎地说，"你明明都不想见我。"

王俊凯逗他，"还有呢？"

"还有！"王源停顿住，他差点要说漏嘴了，可是想想又有点伤心，不管怎么样都觉得王俊凯似乎都对自己一点兴趣都没有了，他眼神一黯："反正你就是对我一点都不好…"

王俊凯的眼底酝酿着浓浓的笑意，但王源看不到，他的心都凉到冰窖里去了，胸口的郁结让他有点想哭，即使努力地想让自己从这样的困境里脱身，可是又有种深深的无力。

他很迷茫，自己到底想要什么呢。

单纯地在渴望Alpha的庇护吗…

似乎也不是，王源可怜兮兮的像个受气的孩子："我知道你不要我了，以后我不来了，你带我回去吧，我再也不来烦你了。"

"源源…"王俊凯有些无奈，小家伙真是小心眼又嘴硬。

王源觉得自己说得明明白白，王俊凯肯定准备要摊牌，崩了一个晚上的弦突然就断了，王源呜咽着，他怎么这么可怜，被人踢来踢去还当了真，王俊凯一定认为自己很好笑，要笑就笑吧，王源抽搭得更哀凄了，反正他也看不到王俊凯嘲笑他的目光。

王源想，一切都要结束了。

Chapter 15

王俊凯浅笑，王源明明是个张牙舞爪的小怪兽，怎么此时却变成一个惹人心疼的哭包，他故意问："如果我真的不要你了呢？"

王源听他这么说内心的猜测更加确凿的印证，他吸着鼻子赌气地说："不要了最好，我巴不得你赶紧放我走，跟你在一起糟糕透了，你对我那么不好，我早就想离开你了…"

他说着一边用手背抹去满脸的泪水，他听到王俊凯说："既然你那么想解除和我的关系为什么还要哭呢？"

王源心知肚明，因为他忍不住了所以先打破了好不容易变得平衡的状态，如果谁也不把心里那份感情增加半分就能一直稳稳当当地过下去，可是他没办法克制住这些汹涌而至的沉甸甸的感情，长这么大没有和任何Alpha这样相处过，王俊凯教会他接吻、教会他拥抱，况且他是Omega，那么吸引人的信息素天天包围着他，怎么可能没有一丝动心，但这又如何呢，他一点也不了解王俊凯，肢体再亲密也就是这样，这么多个月过去了，王源依旧分不清他的每一个动作每一句话到底是真心还是随口而出。

但现在他连猜的机会都没有了。

王源憋着声音不让哽咽的声音露出来，他反驳："我才没有哭。"

"小骗子。"黑暗中对方精准地找到了眼睛，王源呼吸一滞，那个人温热的唇忽然轻轻地印在自己的脸上，他像是要找遍所有哭过的泪痕一样，从眼皮吻到下颚，像无数次亲吻他的样子，王源的眼泪更加厉害，以后这个人都不会这样对待自己了。

从被迫和王俊凯在一起开始他已经被淬砺了那么久了，激烈的抗拒也被磨平成习惯的接纳，为什么此时所有的委屈和怨怼又全部都冒了出来，王源推他："你走开！你别再欺负我了。"

"傻瓜。"王俊凯握住他的手，王源的手冷冰冰的，还死死地攥成一个小团，这些反应实在让自己出乎意料，他心疼了，想让逗一逗王源却似乎真的让他伤心了，王俊凯把他抱着他轻轻地拍着后背，说："别哭了。"

王源丝毫不领情，眼泪抹了他一身还拧着拳头乱打，"我不要你管！"

王俊凯揪了一把他脸上的软肉，"笨蛋，开个玩笑都把你哭成这样。"

王源显然不信，黑暗中王俊凯也可以微弱的看见他泪眼婆娑的眼睛，他哑然失笑，什么时候这个骄傲的小孔雀已经变得这么没自信了，他说："你怎么这么傻，天天宝贝宝贝的叫你，谁能舍得把宝贝扔了。"

王俊凯摸摸王源瓜子似的漂亮的下巴，上面都是湿乎乎的眼泪，他在这一刻忽然确定了，这个他偷来的宝贝自己无论如何也无法放手了。

王源没心没肺不懂情趣也不要紧，就像一块白净无瑕的璞玉，捂在手里总有一天会变得羊脂一般称心的温润软和，这样的宝贝他怎么能不要了呢？

"源源，"王俊凯的下巴抵着他的额头，他说："我喜欢你。"

话一出口王源的心里猛地嗡了一声，乱成一团浆糊的脑子更加迷茫了，睁大了眼睛一动不动的不敢呼吸。

"所以我不会不要你的。"王俊凯啄了一口他发烫的脸颊，说："现在还哭吗？"

王俊凯弯起唇角，王源没有回答他，但寂静的黑暗中，那个与他肌肤相贴的小家伙的心跳仿佛一只小鹿，怦然地跳进了耳里。

王俊凯说喜欢他。

一整天王源的脑子里都是昨夜王俊凯跟他说的话，这句喜欢太过突如其来，他有点不大相信，那个专横的人不是一直把他当成豢养的宠物一样吗，他居然喜欢着自己。

这怎么可能…

王源又不争气地脸红了，只要想到他说的话心跳都忍不住变快，上课的时候老师还把他叫起来提问，如果不是因为之前家教告诉过他解题的方式自己一定要被说教了。

王源心有余悸并且十分懊恼，他慢半拍地发现，如果他喜欢自己，是不是连日的冷漠都是为了套出他的话来，自己居然还傻傻的中了圈套。

他居然蠢到把自己送到虎口边上。

脸上一下子就垮了下去，王源愤愤不平地想。

太奸诈了。

他忧愁地撑着脸唉声叹气，罗庭信推了推他的手臂，"你今天怎么了？"

王源摇摇头，看起来还是一蹶不振的，罗庭信说："有什么事情告诉我嘛，信哥给你分析分析？"

王源一脸愁苦地犹豫了几秒，还是虚心请教他："阿信，你说谈恋爱到底是什么样的啊?"

"什么情况？"罗庭信皱眉，像是发现了新大陆一般神秘兮兮地凑到他耳边问："春心萌动了？"

"没、没有…"王源一副做贼心虚的样子，他迅速地转移话题："你不是经验丰富吗？"

"我觉得你很奇怪啊，"罗庭信高冷地白了他一眼，振振有词地说："我这叫魅力，再说是人家喜欢我好不好。"

"是是是！"王源眨着眼睛看起来像是十分崇拜的表情，他催促道："所以你快告诉我嘛。"

"怎么说呢…"罗庭信一脸人生导师的深沉，他也说不上来，每个人都不一样啊，他该怎么说呢。

罗庭信斟酌了半天才开口："首先你得喜欢他呀。"

"那当然是喜欢啊！"王源心急口快地说，罗庭信这句话毫无用处，但他像是意识到了什么，迅速地捂住了嘴。

他说了什么啊…

这也未免太欲盖弥彰了，王源几乎把脸摁进书桌里去了。

罗庭信一脸了然地看着他，王源的表情简直是昭然若揭，罗庭信义愤填膺地说："源源，你太让粉丝们伤心了，你一个根正苗红的少年偶像居然谈恋爱，你说你怎么就不能起点带头作用呢？"

"没有没有，不是我！"王源立刻亡羊补牢地辩解。

"你还说不是你，成天跟被勾了魂一样，你不是一向最讨厌那些Alpha了，快告诉我你到底看上谁了？"罗庭信死缠着他不放。

王源紧张得要命，眼神飘忽地说："你都知道我讨厌Alpha了，我怎么可能喜欢他们啊…"

罗庭信又猜："不会是Beta吧！"

"你别瞎猜了…"王源有气无力地说，"都说了没有就是没有…"

"真的假的。"罗庭信一脸探究，看起来跟侦探观察微表情似的，"我看你肯定有什么事情瞒着我！"

"没骗你啦，上课专心点儿，等会儿又该听不懂了。"王源使劲地打马虎眼。

"都怪你！"罗庭信看着黑板上写得密密麻麻的函数问题抓狂，垂头丧气地说："这道题我又不懂了，数学真是太讨厌了！"

王源看着他奋战题海的架势，心绪又飘远了，为什么王俊凯喜欢自己，自己也对他有一点点感觉，可是两个人在一起相处了那么久却俨然一点都不像是情侣呢。

这个问题似乎格外煎熬，王源想了半天也没有结果，王俊凯还让他放学之后过去，王源捂着脸，他要怎么做两个人的关系才能看起来正常一些啊。

王俊凯到家的时候就看到小孩一副苦大仇深的样子，王源细胳膊细腿地罩在海军风的校服下面看起来很讨人喜欢，王俊凯十分疑惑，昨天对他说了那么多怎么似乎没有起到半点作用呢。

他看见王俊凯回来不解地问："今天阿姨怎么没来？"

王俊凯脱下外套，说："你住回去以后就辞掉她了，我一般不回来吃饭。"

"啊？"王源苦着一张小脸，阿姨一直都对自己很好，做饭也很好吃啊…

他问，"那晚饭怎么办？"

"饿了？"王俊凯问。

王源想了想，现在才五点多，他回答："也没有，但是晚饭总得吃呀。"

"先看会儿电视吧，晚点带你出去吃好吗？"

"好。"王源心不在焉地点了点头，其实他满门心思都在两人复杂的关系上，他踢掉拖鞋爬到沙发上，雪白的中筒袜晃在王俊凯眼里跟踩在心上似的，昨天好不容易把他哄开心了，一个月以来的疏远让想要亲近的念头在此时瞬间迸发出来。

"啊…你坐这儿干嘛呀？"看到王俊凯坐了过来王源歪着头问他。

王俊凯的眼里有种盯着猎物的锐利，王源的眼睛澄澈如镜，眨一眨又和潋滟的波光般闪动，他把王源捞近怀里，叼着小孩柔软的耳廓说："宝贝，我想亲你。"

他的声音像天鹅绒般又轻又柔，透着一股性感的邪气， 王源紧张地僵直着身体，心里又有些蠢蠢欲动，熟悉的信息素让自己飘飘然的，王俊凯吻住他的唇珠，小孩从鼻腔里发出一点酥软的喘息，睫羽湿润地扇动着，面颊红扑扑的，无意识地用手指划过他的脖子。

"你的身体好热。"他一边解开王源校服的两颗纽扣。

王源被他的指尖一冰，惊猝地睁大了眼睛，事情的发展有些不对，不应该这样的，来之前他才想要和王俊凯好好吃顿饭，他们应该像所有情侣一样先从牵手和约会重新开始，但现在他却感觉那只手流连过的地方像是点着了一样，他抓住王俊凯的指尖慌张地结巴："不行，只…只能亲一下。"

王俊凯不再继续，只是顺着王源修长的脖颈吮吸，小家伙敏感地揪住他的前襟仰着头，被嘬吻过的皮肤泛出斑斑点点的痕迹，王俊凯拨开单薄微敞的校服咬住他小小的乳头，只是轻轻的啮一下王源都感性地发抖，他哆哆嗦嗦地控诉："你怎么可以不守信用！"

"宝贝，我似乎没有答应过你不做什么。"王俊凯扯下王源的裤子，王源红着鼻尖不敢看他，双手无处可去地掐着自己大腿上的软肉，看起来却有些像主动把自己张开的样子。

"好乖。"王俊凯表扬他，伸手摸向王源的股间，很久没有被侵犯的肉穴羞涩地闭合着，他挤压着那个娇小的洞口，温柔地探进去。

"叔叔…"王源要哭不哭地叫他，在客厅里做这种事情太奇怪了，窗户还亮着通透的光线，即使知道不会有人进来但正对着门口实在是充满了羞耻的感觉。

"等等…唔…"王源伸出手推拒着。

"等什么？"王俊凯的目光像一潭深深的水，勾着手指慢慢的在他的屁股里翻搅，王源挣扎不脱，情不自禁地拱着腰腹按捺不住地轻叫。

这幅模样看起来十分惹人怜爱，王俊凯凑过去吻住他的嘴唇，辗转反侧地挑弄，指下的肉洞紧致地收缩着，但他逐渐可以摸到里面渐渐渗出溽热的爱液，Omega的身体很快就在充分的扩张中舒展开来，小家伙嫩红的乳尖因为情动半遮半掩地藏在水手服下挺立着。

王源失神地低低哼叫着，湿润的肉穴溢出了更多滑润的液体，王俊凯熟知他身体里的一切，指节很有技巧的律动很快就把王源撩拨得想要了。

王源颓丧地看着天花板想，今天就这样吧，明天再开始谈恋爱好了，王俊凯看着他魂游太虚的样子停下动作，捏了捏王源的小脸，问："源源，你究竟喜不喜欢我？"

突然停下的动作让王源十分难过，他也没听清王俊凯在说什么，精力全都集中在了爱欲上，他讨好地用屁股蹭了蹭王俊凯的手荏弱地求爱，嗫嚅着叫着叔叔，王俊凯的笑意深了几分，他说："喜不喜欢？你回答叔叔。"

"不、不喜欢！"王源磕磕巴巴地回答，他依旧嘴硬，全身泛着的潮热的虚汗，王源泪眼朦胧的，急切地恳求着王俊凯："叔叔你动一动，动一动好不好…"

他这一眼里含着微漾的春水，那么羞怯的神色却说出邀请的话，王俊凯骂他小混蛋，一边把他翻了过去，王源情难自制地塌下腰邀请似的摇了摇挺翘的小屁股，被手指搞过的小穴湿淋淋的泛着水光，王俊凯掐着他的腰觉得自己中了这个小家伙的邪，肉刃凶猛地挺近去一个头浅浅地顶弄，说："源源，你为什么不愿意承认呢？"

"呜…你怎么可以…"他是刻意这么磨着自己的，王源把手撑在沙发的靠背上，忍耐不住地缓缓往后坐，让身后的东西进入得更深一些，小幅晃动的屁股一点一点地吞吃着那个紫红的肉棒却并没有缓解丝毫空虚的感觉，王源断断续续地求他："那里好难受…"

"小色鬼。"王俊凯拍了拍他高高翘起的屁股，用力地插了进去，他顶得很深，几乎塞满了那个可怜的小屁股，他想欺负王源，欺负到他说出自己想听的话位置，他恶狠狠地快速捣弄起来，Omega像触了电般，小穴颤颤巍巍地流出黏糊糊的水，甬道里热乎乎的软肉肥厚滑腻地包裹着粗大的茎身，只要轻微地动一下那个小洞都会不自觉地缩紧，王俊凯很喜欢他这样亲近的配合，或许再没有这样一个人会让他觉得这么刚好了，小家伙的一切都那么合他的心意，恰到好处地令人喜欢，漂亮的男孩像是磁石般勾着他，让他想捧在手心里宠着，又忍不住想要打上自己的印记，这样想着他的心里又涌上爱意，王俊凯吻着他拗出一条沟壑的腰窝，开凿探索这句像温玉般洁白的身体说："宝宝，你太棒了…"

大概是言语也能刺激到敏感度，他感觉到Omega身体里那个隐秘的地方若有若无吮吸着自己，只要往里一点点王源就会发出细软的呻吟，他问："我可以进去吗？"

"咦？"王源没有听清他的意思，纤长的睫毛下目光都没有焦距，好一会儿他才好像想到什么微微睁大了眼睛。

"…不可以进去里面…"王源反应过来急忙阻止他，他能感觉到王俊凯已经把生殖口干得翕张，只要再往前一点点就能全部进去了，他弓着腰颤声抗拒着。

"宝宝，我标记你好不好？"王俊凯含笑低声说，下面殷红的小穴因为主人的惊吓绞得更加用力。

王源气喘里杂夹着哭腔求他："不行…别标记我，我害怕…"

"害怕什么？"王俊凯不解，他哑着声吻了吻小家伙脖子上的腺体，只要咬下去就会有无比香甜的信息素流出来，他用牙齿在那块薄薄的皮肤上反复研磨，"你会喜欢那种感觉的。"

"不可以…你答应过我的。"王源哭鼻子，他还记得第一次被强制发情的后遗症，那会儿疼了他一个多星期还不止，明明单单是这样就可以很舒服，为什么还要折磨他呢。

他惨烈地拒绝，看上去像个坚贞不屈的战士，王俊凯不忍心勉强他，说："好，不标记，"王俊凯咬着他的耳朵，两只手揉捏着他的腰再一次挺进去："我会等到你愿意的。"

"嗯…"王源随着他款款的挞弄长长地呻吟着，咬着一点嘴唇的样子惹人心动，敏感点被反复地辗转碾过，他几乎要进入高潮，渗出一点精液的性器也随之晃动着，王俊凯轻咬着他腺体上的那块肉，果然有青苹果的气息冒了一点出来，一股诱人的甜气，王源觉得一波波快感涌进血液，他颤抖着张开嘴，耳朵上也染着一层淡红，溃不成军地叫喊。

王俊凯看着王源情难自制的模样唬他："不许弄到沙发上。"

王源虚弱地消化完这句话，迟钝地用手去挡，他白皙的脸上布满了红晕，微张的红唇发出难耐的叫声："要、要出来了…好快…"

肠道的深处被不断用力地摩擦，那个东西反而变得更加硕大，王俊凯用力地进出着他已经被插的肉红的小洞，忽然肉穴猛地一缩，王源失声尖叫抽搐着射了出来，他想拢紧双腿却被再度打开，王俊凯掰开他被拍打得通红的屁股，野蛮地撞进了深处。

忽然箍紧的小屁股为Alpha带来一种酣畅淋漓的快感，王俊凯深深地插了两下，本能地在窄小的肠道里迅速地胀结，王源还没从快感中抽离就被狠狠地内射了，成结后射出的精液显然要更多、更加猛烈，极度柔软敏感的小穴被滚烫的精水强劲地喷射，可怜的Omega小肚子几乎要胀破了，他克制不住用沾满体液的双手去捧住小腹，粘白的东西粘得皮肤上都是，甬道里汪汪地淤积着不断喷出的浓精，身体持续地痉挛着，王源的眼角泪光闪动沉浮在快感中，Alpha的结把肠道撑到了一个不可思议的大小，硬挺地抵着内腔口，说不出的感觉在血脉里膨胀，他颤抖着接纳一波波的浇灌。

濡湿的头发耷在王源的额头上，他艰难的跪在沙发上恍然地想，似乎一切又脱了轨，恋爱才不是这样的…

他对爱情稀里糊涂的，丝毫都不知道那种事情究竟要如何做才算正确，但他就是觉得这样不对，太罪恶了。

等王俊凯退出来，脆弱软嫩的洞口已经无法闭合，王源努力的吸紧也没能阻止那些东西流出来，王俊凯用小家伙褪下的半裤垫着那个惨兮兮的小屁股，王源趴在他的胸口一动也不想动，他把脸蹭进他的颈窝里过了好一会儿才说出话来："我要洗澡…"

"要我帮你吗？"王俊凯揉了揉他嫩白的肚子，Omega润泽的皮肤粉扑扑的，圆滑的肩膀也从衣服里露了出来，春色无边。

"不要了，"王源打着颤地站起来，走路的姿势都有点奇怪，他拢好上衣，校服已经被王俊凯弄的皱巴巴的了，微潮地贴在身上，王源慢吞吞地说："我自己可以。"

他抱着弄脏的裤子进了浴室，镜子里的脸蛋看起来绯红，王源很郁闷，他怎么又没坚定立场和王俊凯做了这档子事，柏拉图式的恋爱应该才合乎常理。

信息素真是太不好了。

他把衣服从身上拽下来，上面一块块乳白的污斑要命地令人害臊，他脸一红，全都扔进了脏衣篮里去了。

Chapter16

十月有秋天令人无限眷恋的气息，源于小家伙对相处模式的抱怨，王俊凯宠他宠得跟多金贵的宝贝似的，王源别扭归别扭，却偶尔开始流露出朝露般的羞涩，他盼着王俊凯能给自己恋爱的感觉，可是真的那样子的时候王源发现自己却害羞得连话都说不清楚，不免都有些怀疑脑袋是不是坏掉了。

初尝这种微妙的感觉令王源大部分时间都显得无所适从，王俊凯觉得他好玩得要命，一会儿要求自己这样，一会儿又什么也不让他说了，不过成日成日的住在一起倒是便于他做那档子事，即使王源总是气急败坏也依然不得不臣服于Alpha难以抗拒的信息素，每次弄完他都能红着眼睛生上一会儿气，王俊凯饱足了显得格外和蔼可亲，总能把他吻到微微心悸没了脾气，事实上他从来没有哄过人，不过从王源的反应看来招招都很适用，王俊凯觉得他在这方面有点太过无知，捏着他的脸叫他别受别人的诱骗。

往往王源都是十分真诚地保证，可是到下一次又随随便便落入他的陷阱里去了，不过后来王俊凯也觉得他应该不会那么容易上当，虽然王源在这方面傻是傻了点，但好歹当初自己也是连威胁带欺骗地才终于让他乖乖地待在身边。

然而王俊凯还是没找到小家伙始终不让他标记的缘由，Alpha对Omega的征服感与生俱来，可是王源哀凄凄的模样又让他无法狠心，即使再迷离的时候他似乎也对不准标记有着格外强烈的念头，还有一个月他就要成年了，Omega会在进入十七岁后的任何时刻开始第一次发情期，王俊凯皱眉，即使是那时候他也会拒绝吗。

停工了一个月杨牧打来了电话，说是有一档综艺节目问他去不去，王源还在数学题中迷瞪着，杨牧在电话那头说："来玩玩呗，我看了他们的策划蛮有意思的，就是一个益智的节目啦，叫《全员奔跑中》，听制作方说很多大咖甚至是娱乐公司的老板都会参与的。"

"你就是大咖啊。"王源笑着说。

杨牧脸一红，说："比我厉害的人多了去了，因为这个节目最后的奖励用于慈善所以大家都愿意参与，听说导演组有意向请你，你就来呗。"

"我问问公司吧，"虽然这么说但其实自己并没有听到任何消息，自从拍完电影之后除了几个不怎么花时间的广告也没有其他的任务，但或许王俊凯也不愿意他太耽误学习所以没再接新的活动，王源想了想回答，"最近也没什么通告。"

"好，那到时候你可别被抓得太早啊。"杨牧打趣。

"才不会输给你呢，"王源反驳，"我肯定要玩到最后。"

有事情的时候王俊凯却偏偏不见人影，王源做完作业收拾好书包等了半天那人也没有回来，其实以前他也经常应酬半夜三更才回来，王源窝在被子里一会儿也就晕晕乎乎地睡过去了，半夜醒过来时候才发现身边有人，他也看不清楚，但是那份信息素再熟悉不过，他叫了一声对方的名字，王俊凯睡得不深，伸出手臂把他拖进了怀里问："怎么不睡了？"

王源从鼻腔里发出一点缱绻的哼声，深深地吸了两口气才说："你什么时候回来的？"

"有一会儿了，"王俊凯轻轻地拍着他的后背，"有什么事吗？"

"嗯…"王源闭着眼睛模模糊糊地回答："杨牧哥哥下午打电话来问我要不要参加那个《全员奔跑中》的节目，我能去吗？"

王俊凯问他："你想去吗？"

"也还好…"王源稍微清醒了一些，"最近都没什么工作。"

"最近的资源都比较一般，我希望你多花点时间在学业上，"王俊凯顿了顿，"不过这个节目的嘉宾都很有名气，目的也比较加分，去拓展一下人际关系也未尝不可。"

王源一听有了精神，小心翼翼地问："那你是让我去吗？"

"嗯。"王俊凯笑了，他都这副软趴趴的样子了自己还能说什么不，"不过学习不能落下。"

"好！"王源用力地点了点头，信誓旦旦地保证自己一定每天完成作业，末了又在王俊凯的怀里睡了过去，蜷曲在他身边的样子像只温顺的小狗，王俊凯摸了摸他粉乎乎的脸蛋，小家伙真是精美得如同一件用心雕刻出的瓷器似的，王俊凯忽然有些舍不得再欺负他了。

"所以你要上的这个综艺连老板也会去？"何其龙在待定成员的名单上看到王俊凯名字的时候几乎是喊出声来的。

"啊？"王源凑上去看了一眼何其龙手中的名单，王俊凯三个大字赫然在列，王源惊讶得差点咬到舌头，他结结巴巴地问："这是我们公司那个老板吗？"

"那不然呢？"何其龙奇怪地看了他一眼，"不过他看起来根本不像是会答应参加这种节目的人。"

何止是不像，王源根本想象不出他那副冷冰冰的精英样子穿着定制运动装和这些人一起竞赛的样子实在是太匪夷所思了，他小声地说："不可能吧，也许是胡乱报导的。"

"谁知道呢，"何其龙说，"听说有几个企业的老板都参与了。"

王源无话可说，心里满满都是疑惑。

"你要去《全员奔跑中吗》？"这个问题困扰了他一天，钻进被窝的时候才终于忍不住开口，他作弄般地用冰冷的脚趾去搔王俊凯的腿肚。

"没决定。"王俊凯搂住他的腰，"你的口气好像不大希望我去。"

"没有…"王源怕他又要惩罚自己，惊慌地否认，"我就是好奇。"

"那你想我去吗？"王俊凯扬了扬浓黑的眉毛含笑着看他。

他的声音醇厚温柔，王源像是受了蛊惑般点了点头，但随即又摇了摇，两个人一起出现在镜头里要多别扭啊，每天都住在一起难道上节目也还要同时出现在观众的眼里吗，他肯定要紧张得不得了，随时提防着被王俊凯看到什么不合适的地方再被教育。

王俊凯看着他纠结的小模样笑了："所以你到底想不想我去？"

王源慢吞吞地说："你要去就去，我才管不了你。"

王俊凯也不再纠缠这个话题，扣住了他的手说，"就算是综艺也要注意言行知道吗，不要玩儿得太野了。"

"我会的…"王源柔软的羽睫扫在他的脸上，看起来十分顺从懂事，通明灵动的眼睛望着他。

这样的目光令人心猿意马，王俊凯低下头亲他，王源很配合地没有反抗，任由那个人的舌尖在口腔里侵略，但他在这个甜蜜的亲吻里却有些微微的失神，等到王俊凯离开他的嘴唇王源才瓮声瓮气地说出心里的疑惑："如果你去了会保护我吗？"

"傻子，"王俊凯拍了拍他的额头，"不然还有谁需要我保护？"

王源觉得害臊，红着脸埋进被褥里去过了好一会儿才说："那你不许去，要是你帮助我的话就显得我一点都不厉害了。"

"好。"王俊凯回答，王源露在外面两只黑溜溜的眼睛盯着他一会儿终于弯了起来。

因为《全员奔跑中》是一个公益性质的节目，王源在上场前都以为不会有太激烈的情况发生，可是真的开始了却和自己想象的截然不同，他攥紧了手指奋力地奔跑着，身后是几个身高几乎超过一米九的猎人，王源欲哭无泪，他实在是太大意了，做任务的过程中居然不小心同时被三个猎人发现，眼见就要被追上了，他灵机一动跑进一个大宅子里躲避才甩掉了那些人。

王源蹲在一方木塌下心都快跳出来了，他缩成一团等确定了猎人全都离开之后才蹑手蹑脚地走出来，跟拍的几台摄像机四面八方地包围着他，王源郁闷地捂脸，刚刚落荒而逃的样子一定十分丢脸，幸巧在这个院落里遇到了杨牧，对方看起来也不太乐观，扶着墙壁在一旁喘大气，王源简直觉得自己如获大赦赶紧走了上去，问："杨牧哥哥，外面猎人这么多，我们要怎么去做任务啊？"

杨牧摇摇手，说："别做了，我们找个地方躲着吧，猎人也太厉害了，我腿都快跑断了。"

"哦…"王源懵懵懂懂地点了点头，跟着杨牧去找避难所了，一路上通讯仪里都是同伴被猎人抓捕的讯息，不要说是完成系统布置的任务，再这样下去他们一定自身难保，只有跑到广场中心拉掉一盏灯才会减少猎人的数量，杨牧从衣柜里探出一个头问他："源源，不然我们还是去做任务吧，这样躲下去也迟早要被发现。"

"好，"王源点点头，如果不去完成团队也会输，于是他说，"那我们两边跑，没有被猎人追的人去中央广场做任务。"

"加油！"杨牧比了一个手势，说："我喊三二一，我们一起冲出去。"

"嗯！"王源点点头，他的心跳和擂鼓一样，听到杨牧喊道一的时候不管不顾地冲了出去，虽然只是游戏但代入感实在太强了，王源觉得自己从来没有跑得这么快过，等到他甩开追踪的猎人时才发现自己已经到了中央广场的周边，偌大的场地中除了摄像外空无一人，计时一分一秒地过去，再也没有那么多时间让王源踌蹰，不管怎么样他也想帮助整个团队取得最后的胜利，王源深吸了一口气猛地窜了出去，果然猎人迅速地从四面八方跑了出来，他也不知道自己哪里来得那么大的力气一下子拉掉了灯闸，亮光熄灭的时候他觉得自己都要虚脱了，后面的猎人一下子冲上来抓住了自己，王源却如释重负地松了一口气坐在地上喝水。

好歹他完成了一个这么重要的任务啊。

王源忍不住咧开嘴。

下次要比这回更厉害一点点。

虽然他完成了这个任务，可是第一场竞技还是因为大家没有经验输掉了，拍摄过程进行了一整天，王源累得要命，结束后从郊区回到市里还花了两个多钟头，他在车里哈欠连天，进屋的时候一头载进了沙发。

"累吗？"王俊凯问。

王源耷拉着脑袋轻轻地点点，他身上的信息素有种缠绵的意味，王源抵御不住几乎想用脸去蹭他，王俊凯说："靠吧。"

王源瘪着嘴说："不行，妆还没卸呢。"

外景的妆本来就重，一天下来补了好几次王源觉得脸上都是厚厚的一层粉难受得要命，他只想赶紧洗掉这些东西，王俊凯把王源提起来说要帮他洗澡，小孩累惨了，环着他的脖子打瞌睡，像个粘人的猫仔，王俊凯亲了亲他的眉角，王源阖着眼，恍恍惚惚地迷失在了香甜的睡梦中。

拍了两期期中考就接踵而至，王源收了心好好复习课业，王俊凯的书房几乎快要变成他的，这学期停了家教成绩反而还往上走了一些，大概是因为王俊凯天天也有意监督他，那人还说他聪明，就是不好好念书。

王源觉得他有的时候特别像个家长，巴不得自己发奋图强考个清北似的，被管教着并不是什么好事，但他看不懂题目的时候还是只能乖乖地去问王俊凯，本来他还会因为觉得问题低级而感到尴尬，可是而久之想要问倒王俊凯的心情变成了兴趣，他开始乐此不疲地找各种刁钻的题目问他，偏偏那个人还都能答得上来，王源有些挫败，王俊凯实在是太厉害了。

王俊凯知道他是故意的也不说，看着小家伙来来回回的跑顺便捞过来偷个香也挺有意思，王源简直是个活宝。

日子过得太平舒心，偶尔王太太会打电话来催问他对象的事情，王俊凯感觉时机不太合适也没详细说，一次两次她也不再问了，不过王源丝毫没有意识到自己的Alpha和个人口贩子似的，依旧每天黏在他身边，王俊凯无奈地看着他天真可爱的样子觉得王源真是个小傻瓜，总担心他受人欺负。

那头王太太是不问了，但不代表心里不想，她好奇得不得了到底是什么样的人能让自己什么人都看不近眼的儿子动心，邹孟妍那么好的女孩子在面前也没能让他一点动摇，王太太憋不住，于是谁也没说直接买了张机票飞到重庆，计程车到楼下的时候她心里还有些忐忑，毕竟儿子长这么大自己从来也没插手过他的事情，这番心血来潮反而觉得有些心虚。

不过都到了门前自然不愿意就这样打道回府，估计这会儿王俊凯还没上班，一直以来她都觉得对方该是儿子的同事，毕竟日久生情的可能性很大，她没什么要求，家世不相当也不是太要紧，性格好就可以了，自己儿子的眼光还能差到哪里去。

王太太找了家咖啡店坐下来等，期待和忐忑在心中交杂，七点出头的时候正好看到王俊凯的车开出来，王太太屏息等着那个神秘的人物出现，过了一会儿从公寓里走出来一个漂亮的小男孩，看起来十五六岁的样子，王太太觉得有些眼熟，但一下没想起来在哪里见过，不过她完全没往王俊凯身上想，只是把目光在王源的身上流连了一下，但这个她丝毫没有放在心上的孩子却好巧不巧滴上了自己儿子的车。

王太太一愣之下没反应过来，眼睁睁地看着王俊凯帮那个男孩系上安全带，然后压过去吻住了他的嘴唇。

王源一向怕在外面和王俊凯有接触被拍到，下意识地就去推他，这一幕实在太羞人了，在王太太眼里跟自家儿子胁迫未成年人似的，她大惊失色，那个孩子看起来还那么小，看着就很讨人喜欢，但即使是这样也不能强迫人家呀。

她气急，匆匆忙忙地就要走出去质问，但王俊凯的车子已经飞快地开走了，王太太束手无策，那个孩子反抗的样子还在眼前，楚楚可怜的模样简直让她心里充满了歉意，然而那张白白净净的脸有种说不出的似曾相识，王太太坐下来想了想，忽然一拍脑袋，她怎么会忘了这个和娃娃一样好看的小男孩呢，他分明是他们长久以来合作伙伴王家的独生子啊，大概这孩子十二三岁的时候曾经见过一面，

王太太脑子里一嗡，突然也不知道该如何是好了。

对于王太太的突然造访两人并不知情，随着考试的接近学校的课业越来越重，王源一到学校就继续做题目，罗庭信叹为观止："你最近中什么邪了？努力成这样？"

王源笔下生风，一边回答："想好好学习了还不行吗。"

"我们小少爷怎么突然就开窍了？"罗庭信难以置信，"你明明最不喜欢数学。"

王源也十分郁闷，王俊凯格外看重他这块短板，一定要他把数学考好才行，他敷衍地说："你也要好好学数学啊，每次都不及格怎么行。"

罗庭信脸上一烫，说："你就不能不揭我的短。"

"好好好，"王源说，"那你就一起跟我努力努力呀。"

罗庭信嘴里答应着，一头栽进书桌里哀嚎去了。

Chapter 17

王源完全没想到明明是再正常不过的一个晚上居然会迎来这样的修罗场，此时王俊凯的母亲正在他的面前，王源坐如针毡，他偷偷地抬眼看了一下王太太，对方也正在打量自己，王源吓得立刻低下头去看脚尖了。

他也不知道自己怎么胆战心惊成这个样子，起初是王俊凯让他害怕，好不容易他攻克了那层障碍过了几天风平浪静的日子，王太太一出现他反而有种被捉奸的感觉，他一个受害者居然惨到如此境地，王俊凯还迟迟不回来，王源心急如焚一边小心地观察王太太，觉得看起来就有些凶巴巴的。

王太太是生气，不过并不是王源想象的那样，王源在她眼里就是个怯弱的小朋友，连头都不敢抬一下，水汪汪的眼睛也躲躲闪闪的，更别提这一副瘦得可怜的样子，看着就像是被迫无奈，王太太不知道儿子究竟做了什么能把人家这样骗到家里欺负，和未成年的Omega同居简直太过分了，两人相对无言半晌，王太太终于开了口：" 你是源源对吗？"

王源一愣，连忙硬着头皮点了点头，他也不敢问对方怎么知道自己是谁，晕乎乎地光想着怎么应对王太太的问题。

"你还记得我吗？"看到王源无措的样子王太太软下口气，说："源源，别害怕。"

王源想了想，其实他也觉得王太太有些面熟，但搜寻了一遍实在没想起来，于是他还是诚实地摇了摇头，王太太又问他怎么会和王俊凯在一起，王源更不知道要这么说，明明逮找了机会可以狠狠地告一状，可是自己却结结巴巴了半天什么都没说出来，他的心底还是不忍心说王俊凯不好的，但又不会骗人，王太太看着他急得要命的样子心疼坏了，她还记得那会儿第一次见到王源的样子，他是独子，被家里宠得像个小王子似的，白白嫩嫩的小朋友笑起来还有两道深深的酒窝，眼睛水亮地泛着朝气蓬勃的光芒，看起来就是个特别有福气的孩子，王家夫妇常年在国外，王源断然是受了欺负才会小心翼翼成这个样子，自己儿子是公司的老总，王源是他旗下出道不长的小明星，她再傻也能猜出其中的缘由，王俊凯说是有了对象自己是怎么也不信了，王太太想，这么小的孩子呢，他能有几分上心。

王太太有些内疚，想着想着正好王俊凯却正好回来了，王源如获大赦，什么也管不上慌忙地跑到王俊凯身后，连一个头都不愿意露出来了，王俊凯正纳闷就看到王太太端坐在沙发上，心里一下子全明白了，他拉过王源的手，冲王太太叫了一声："妈。"

本来王太太准备好了要教训他，问清楚事情的始末，可是现下看到王源躲在王俊凯身边不肯出来的样子，忽然又什么都想不明白了，王俊凯解释了一番王太太才知道原来他们是确凿的在一起了，王源在一边低着头什么也不说，心里却腹诽王俊凯胡说八道，自己才没有很喜欢他，这个大骗子。

王太太看他沉默寡言的样子狐疑地问王俊凯是不是欺负他了，于是王源就看到那人目光温柔得一塌糊涂问他："我欺负你了吗？"

王源的手还被他捏在掌心里，立马紧张地摇头，王太太看他对王俊凯惊惶的顺从也知道自己大概问不出什么来了，到底她还是觉得王源不大像是自愿的，万一真的被迫无奈可太造孽了，于是她坐过去轻轻地摸了摸王源的头，说："源源，你要是有什么想说的都可以告诉我，什么也别顾忌好吗？"

王太太看着他有些惊讶的神色像只小动物般天真驯良，心里的喜欢又多了几分，王源有些出乎意料，他没想到王太太这样开明，可是他说什么似乎都没有什么意义，于是看了一眼王俊凯，磕磕巴巴地回答："我…我们都很好…"

王太太看他坚持也不再问了，要是真的像他们说的那样自己又有什么好怀疑的呢，除了年龄之外王源一切都很好，不过本来她还一心盼着能赶紧抱孙子，可小家伙自己也不大，他还是要人宠着爱着的年纪，王太太只好把自己的心思藏了起来。

送走了王太太王源一屁股坐在沙发上长舒一口气，王俊凯表扬他："宝贝真懂事。"

王源生气地瞪了他一眼，说："你怎么都乱说！"

王俊凯笑笑，看着他不说话，王源无可奈何，闷着气去洗澡了。

小家伙脾气多，王俊凯就由着他去，反正也就是王源了，他喜欢得不想让小家伙受一点委屈，但同时也没必要让母亲为之前那些不愉快的经历再烦心上一阵，也许让母亲先接受王源才是最合适的办法。

王源并没有想那么深，气恼地进了浴室，其实他的脸颊还有点哆嗦，王太太的出现实在是太突然了，惊慌的情绪到现在才恢复过来，刚刚他真的懵了才傻乎乎地由着王俊凯主导这件事的始末。

这个吃人不吐骨头的老家伙，王源在心里暗骂。

强撑了大半个晚上泡完澡王源跟脱力了一样，作业也不写倦倦地趴在床头出了神似的发呆，王俊凯做完事情过来摸摸他，王源反抗不动，随他怎么搓圆搓扁了，王俊凯伏在他身上宝宝宝宝地一声声喊着，王源心里有气，可也在男人低沉喑哑的声音里消磨光了，他没对王俊凯说过，其实自己挺喜欢他这么叫的，从前他妈也这么叫，不过爸妈常年在国外，王源能听到这样称呼的时间少之又少，王俊凯这么叫他反而令他温存起来。

虽然他的家庭环境好，也不乏爱他爱得掏心掏肺的粉丝，但真正能走进他世界的人并没有几个，王源总是觉得缺爱，但到了王俊凯这里他却真真切切地感受到被疼爱的感觉，他想想，忽然决定不计前嫌原谅他瞎掰的那些话了，他挂在王俊凯身上问："叔叔，我们真的能一直很好吗？"

"会的，"王俊凯笑着吻他的脸，一路亲到他的耳廓，声音沙哑却有种动人的魔力，他对王源说："我爱你。"

王源脑子里的弦'砰'地就断了，王俊凯从来没有对他说过这句话，他也一直都不是那么信任王俊凯对自己的感情，真的亲耳听到的时候，王源居然有些鼻子发酸。

他说不出我也爱你的话，只能抱得更紧了些，王俊凯捏了捏他夹在自己腰上的大腿，小家伙的腿那么细，也难怪他妈觉得自己是虐待，他伸进王源的睡衣里，摩挲着小孩光滑柔软的皮肤，慢条斯理地引诱，说："怎么又瘦回去了，是不是没好好吃饭？"

"才没有。"王源否认，一边把注意力全都集中在王俊凯都弄他的手指上，事实上他吃得可多了，每天班里的张小花和王二喜都给他带一大堆零食，食堂的烤肠也很好吃，他能一次吃三串呢。

不过他不用说王俊凯都猜得出他吃了哪些垃圾食品，于是捏着他柔软的肚皮叫他不许再吃膨化食品，多吃点正餐，王源的痒痒肉被他掐着，咯咯地笑成一团，充满了骚动的诱惑，王俊凯也不再客气，沿着他的酒窝吻了下去，王源吃吃地笑着，很难得地表现得十分配合，吞吐着暧昧的呼吸让他挺了进来，他忽然想，似乎这样也很好，最起码在这种时候那人一定是全心全意把心思全都给了自己的，他张开手臂，攀着王俊凯的肩膀，把呻吟全都抹进了男人宽阔的怀抱里。

不过开心了一会儿他又不争气地又哭了，身体里酥酥麻麻的像有小虫子咬着他，令人手脚发软，生理泪水克制不住地就要往外冒，王源也不知道为什么和王俊凯在一起他会有这么多眼泪可以流，他喊着好痛好累其实并不是真的，他总觉得也许这样王俊凯才会多疼爱他一些，小时候母亲要去国外，他也总是装成生病的样子不让她走，虽然这些点子糟糕透顶，但王源还是希望他们能给自己多一点关注。

这种不安全的感觉始终纠缠着王源，于是只要有一滴眼泪他就能借势发展成洪水决堤，王俊凯看着他哭嗒嗒的样子摸着小家伙修长的颈子安抚，他足够把握分寸，王源实际上也只是雷声大雨点小地想要他照顾，不过即使知道，看着小孩眼睛里还淌着泪的时候他还是会耐心地停下来。

王源噎泣着，心里有些得逞的快感，他跟自己打赌王俊凯停下来就是在乎他，果然又赢了，这种心思幼稚的不行他还是乐此不疲，像是要测试到获得满分的答卷为止。

闹一阵子他又光溜溜的喊冷，王俊凯给他扎上浴袍，只露出那双白皙瘦削的大腿架在他的肩上，王源觉得身上温暖了一些，不再去动小心思，轻轻地握住了王俊凯伸向了他的手。

期末考后突然一下就轻松了许多，因为忙碌起来的工作公司给他请了小半个月的假，《全员奔跑中》要在横店录一集超长篇，再加上反复重拍的镜头，王源天天录得虚脱，杨牧拍着他的肩说："年轻人要多锻炼啊。"

王源鄙视他："刚刚是谁第一个被抓了瘫在沙发上看了一整期监控啊。"

杨牧笑哈哈地打马虎眼，"这都是谋略懂不懂，不到最后一期你哥我是不会发功的。"他顿了顿说："对了，之前说要和你一起打游戏都还没上过你家呢，今晚打吗？"

王源被他说得有些心痒，前些日子在家里王俊凯都不让他玩，他纠结了半天要不要继续当乖宝宝，杨牧煽动他，说："来嘛，今晚非杀他们个片甲不留。"

话才说一半便被簇拥进来的记者打断了，杨牧娴熟地和他们打招呼，王源觉得浑身上下都累，在一旁做陪衬，一开始杨牧还是焦点，不知是从哪个记者开始就朝他扔各种问题，王源脑子转得慢，感觉应接不暇的，有个记者问他跑了那么多地方觉得好玩吗，王源想了想说还是呆在家里好，惹得一阵哄笑。

"所以现在还会有想去的地方吗？假期也不出去旅游吗？"

王源心想工作和玩才不是一回事，不过按照这个工作量就算让他去玩他也不想动了，不过一定要说的话他还真的有个特别向往的地方，王源说："有，我想去冰岛。"

话一出口让大家都有些新奇，想去巴厘岛马尔代夫的多了去，头一回听到想去冰岛，于是记者们争相问他为什么，王源一脸不解的说当然是去看极光，他小时候有一回在电视上看过，冰岛的极光漂亮的和仙境一样，那么安静雪白的地方宛如隐士之国般独特，印象里他妈还说过要带他去，但是忙着忙着也忘了，王源有点心塞，现在都高二了，想来就算工作不忙大学前也没机会再出去一次了，况且爸妈两个工作狂魔都快大半年没回来看过自己了，王源郁闷地想，他都快变成别人家的孩子了。

其实他也就是那么无心地一提，没想到第二天出来的新闻还占了一个版面，附带着连攻略都写齐全了，杨牧在一边笑他推动了冰岛旅游业，王源脸红，说他才不是托呢。

不过看来看去又觉得眼馋，王源一个劲儿地叹气，冰河湖好美，黛提瀑布也好看，可惜他是无福消受了，他想起以前还有个伟大的愿望要游遍全世界，怎么连三分之一都没实现呢，杨牧看他没精神的样子大大咧咧地说："这么想去哥请你呗！看的我都心动了，小伙子挺有眼力！"

王源看透他了，说你可别到那儿冰岛瘫，到时候拉都拉不动科就不好了，杨牧揉了一把鼻子觉得他说的太有道理，于是绝口不提了。

闲聊着说到之前的电影，杨牧兴致勃勃地问他去不去，王源说公司没告诉他呢，也不知道跟叶舟导演说过没有。

杨牧不可思议地说："你们公司也太反常了吧，人家都是巴不得把艺人榨干，他们倒顾着你的学业连首映都不让去啦？"

"也不是…"王源辩解，"高二了嘛，公司也比较重视，万一考了个三流学校不是又要被诟病。"

"有道理，"杨牧表示认同，说："不过叶舟和我们聚的时候还说过你戏好，看来他是蛮喜欢你的。"

王源听到突如其来的夸赞有些惊喜，杨牧接着说："所以你更得去了，可别辜负他对你的栽培。"

王源想想觉得挺正确的，他明白高考的重要性，可是在紧要关头偶尔参加活动应该也不太要紧吧。

他暗暗下了决心，转头就打电话求王俊凯去了，也不知道王俊凯最近是不是特别忙，拨了三四通电话他也不接，王源心灰意冷，愤愤不平地和杨牧打游戏去了，一局打到夜里对方才复了过来，王源撩了一下眼皮看那串熟悉的来电显示，纹丝不动继续刷他的副本，电话铃响了半天才断掉，杨牧问他怎么不接，王源脸不红心不跳地说是广告电话，但过了一会儿铃声又不依不饶地响了起来。

两人被吵得没办法，王源只好拿着电话去阳台接了，王俊凯问他怎么半天不接，王源气鼓鼓地说："我忙。"

王俊凯笑了，说："何其龙说你今天很早下班。"

王源气不打一出来，怎么他连自己的经纪人都要收买，但想着自己的春秋大业他又忍气吞声地说："上次说的首映你到底让不让我去？"

王俊凯总归不放心叶舟，但王源似乎并不大愿意听他说这些，于是说："你那时候不是要期末考吗？"

王源哀哀地求他："我第一次上大荧幕呢，叔叔，求求你了，我真的很想去。"

王俊凯是保护他，但也不想让他太没自由，毕竟在圈子里总要面对这些事情，机会也难能可贵，王源问他可不可以，讨好的声音传进耳里十分挠人，王俊凯问他："真的那么想去？"

"嗯！"王源在他看不见的另一边点头如筛糠。

王俊凯发现自己对王源越来越没有原则了，这样宠下去小家伙迟早要无法无天，但他还是答应了王源："好吧，同意你去了。"

王源喜出望外，他没想到王俊凯能这么快答应自己，然而他还没有高兴两秒就听到那人恶劣的笑声从电话里传来。

"那么宝贝，"王俊凯的嗓音有种引人的磁性，"你要怎么报答我呢？"

Chapter 18

王源就知道王俊凯不会那么好心，一天到晚的就知道在自己身上尽情剥削，他咬牙切齿地问："你想要我报答你什么？"

王俊凯几乎能想到那张小脸上不情不愿的表情，他说："你自己想才有诚意。"

"你怎么这样！"王源气急败坏，他还能想到什么报答他的方式，王俊凯就是刁难自己，"我不管，你想好了告诉我。"

王俊凯笑了，"这么不甘愿就别去了。"

"不行！"王源听到他要收回答应自己的事情急得跳脚，"我好好想想总可以了吧！"

王俊凯没有说话，王源怕他反悔软下口气说："所以你到底让我让我去呀？"

"看你表现。"王俊凯逗他，王源感觉自己跟坐过山车一样大喜大忧，气呼呼地挂了电话，杨牧在客厅里又输了一局游戏，像只大型犬一样瘫在地上喊他赶快来，王源有些苦恼，明明他的要求一点也不过分为什么王俊凯就是不愿意答应自己，他看了一眼没有再亮起的屏幕，闷闷不乐地走回了屋子，再也不想理他了。

王源生了两天闷气，偏偏王俊凯一通电话都没给他打，不过忙起来也顾不上这些乱七八糟的事情，《全员奔跑中》已经进入白热化的阶段，参加活动的明星们也比之前要投入很多，连日总是阴雨缠绵，温度几乎天天都在下降，超负荷的工作量让每个人都缺乏睡眠，王源在多重恶劣的因素下终于还是生病了，一开始只是喉咙有点疼，不想没有两天就发起了高烧，躺在被子里的时候王源迷迷糊糊地想着暖烘烘的被子未免太过奢侈，但是这样的享受代价也太大了，他头疼得难受，身上也发冷，明明吃过药了一点作用也没有，他有点想王俊凯了，怎么这么久也没有关心一下自己。

密集的想念让他感觉脑袋也进了病毒，不想认输可是心里早已经服软，不过也许是心有灵犀，在急切快要按捺不住的时候王俊凯终于打来了电话，王源还没有睡醒，鼻音重得说话都带着浑浊的黏糊，王俊凯问他是不是感冒了，王源晕晕地点头，乏力地发出一点哼声，他有点怀疑自己是不是在做梦，这通电话有些不真实，那个人的声音就在耳畔，温柔低沉得让他有些难过，连日来的乏力一股脑地都倾泻出来，他想对王俊凯说自己真的很累，可是话到嘴边又什么也说不出来。

"源源？"王俊凯叫他，"你在听吗？"

"嗯…"王源有些迷茫，他努力地竖着耳朵，可是王俊凯的声音传进脑子里却变成了歪七扭八的奇怪符号，王源呆呆地听，那些词句里仿佛带着蛊惑，他忍不住轻声问，"你会来看我吗？"

说完这句话王源猛地清醒了很多，他怎么会把心里的想法就这样直白地说出口，脸上似乎比刚才更烫了，于是他和鸵鸟一般瑟缩地迈进被窝里，耳膜里连自己猛烈的心跳都听的一清二楚，王俊凯回答了什么他也没能听进去，最后急急地就挂了电话。

自己在干什么呀…

王源的耳尖都要滴血，他在心里迟钝的回想王俊凯最后到底说了什么，那个人有没有答应要来都没能听清，眼前却越来越模糊，王源很失落，怎么最关键的部分他却分了神。

再度醒来的时候已经不知道时间走到了哪个点上，从窗外微弱昏黄的光线看也许已经是第二天的下午，这一觉睡得沛足踏实，连空气也是沉睡后安静倦怠的气息，大概是感冒的缘故王源的呼吸依旧沉重而漫长，等到他喘完这几口大气忽然似有若无地闻到一丝信息素的味道，他迷惘地睁大了眼睛，这份气息熟悉的不大真切，王源觉得自己有些睡糊涂了，他紧张地捏着被角，屏着呼吸息悄悄地抱着枕头走向客厅，入眼是对着自己站在昏黄的灯光下的背影，王源什么也没有说出来，几乎是在看到王俊凯的瞬间喉咙里就充盈满了咸涩的东西，他再也忍不住跑过去紧紧地抱住了那个人的腰，王俊凯身上的信息素散发着温暖的木质香气，王源颤抖地缩住自己的手臂，把脸揉进他的后背，他一点都没想到王俊凯真的回来，他的眼眶都红了一圈。

王俊凯转过来摸了摸王源瘦到巴掌大的脸蛋，王源的睫毛轻轻地蹭在他的掌心里，柔软而带着一种痒痒的触觉，乌黑的眼睛里有着还没睡醒的湿润的薄雾和柔软生涩的孩子气，大概是因为生病让王源格外依赖自己，小孩像是没腰骨一样又扑进了他的怀里，小脑袋慢悠悠地在他的脖子里蹭着，他还有些低烧，身上温温热热的，王俊凯搂着他的腰问："要吃点东西吗？"

"不要，我要睡觉。"王源很喜欢这样的拥抱，他打了一个小哈欠，鼻尖也红彤彤的，王俊凯随他走进去，屋子里有小家伙身上恬淡的信息素气味，蓬松的被子随意地裹成一团，王源踢掉拖鞋滚了进去，像个小动物一样躲进被子里。

"被子够盖吗？"王俊凯问他。

"还好。"王源眨巴了一下眼睛。

王俊凯在他身边坐下来，说："睡吧，想喝水我再去给你倒。"

"嗯…"王源点了点头，把头靠在他的腹部蹭了蹭，王俊凯握住他的手，小孩的手指纤长，大概是因为生病皮肤都显得格外苍白，他像小猫一样窝在自己身边，十分恬静，温热的鼻息洒在手臂上，不消一会儿，小家伙便沉入了睡梦。

王源睡觉总是没什么姿势，蹭来蹭去最后和床小毯子似的盖在王俊凯身上，他的睡衣因为这样不安分的姿势让小肚子露出来了一截，贴在王俊凯手掌的部分有一种灼人的感觉，王俊凯看着他毫无防备的睡颜微微皱起了眉。

王源身体一直不大好，这场病来势汹汹，反反复复地烧了好几次也不见痊愈，他总是在睡却似乎并没有多少精神，偶尔迷蒙地转醒也很少说话，和个娃娃似的听话地让王俊凯喂他，这种奇妙的相处模式让他舍不得打破，可是王俊凯平时那么忙，王源也不知道他什么时候回重庆，终于喝掉了小半碗粥太才开口问王俊凯："你什么时候回去啊？"

王俊凯搅拌着剩下的粥舀了一勺送进他嘴里，说："等你好一些。"

王源看着他漆黑的眼睛低下头说："谢谢…"

"傻瓜，"王俊凯捏了捏他闲得有些憔悴得脸蛋，说："想好答应我的事情了吗？"

"啊？"王源愣愣地想了一下才回忆起之前的约定木讷地摇了摇头。

王俊凯问他："不是想去冰岛？等你生日的时候去吧。"

王源一怔反应过来这是王俊凯向他索取的报答，他不明白那个人怎么会知道，但随即又气馁地发现似乎自己没有什么不在他的掌控之下，可是这个报答未免太称他的心意，王俊凯看着他呆呆的样子笑了："去吗？"

"嗯。"王源点点头抿着嘴笑了，他想，自己是要有多傻才会不答应。

病中总是有许多不适，即使每天几乎都陷在床里，但难受起来总需要王俊凯做各种事情，王源有的时候都觉得这场病像是不会好了，他已经不止缺录了一期，组里总是来催，他压力大的不行病情却仍然没有任何起色，这样的环境下两个人都休息得不大安稳，好几次王源醒过来还看到王俊凯轻轻起拍着自己的脊背。

其实他没必要这样的。

王源想，内心的悲观因子又开始作祟，他爬到王俊凯身上郁郁寡欢地说自己快要不是公司的摇钱树了，王俊凯亲了一口他的额头说你就当个正正经经的高中生也没什么不好。

王源使劲儿地摇头，说："我不要，这样就放弃了算什么啊…"

"源源，"王俊凯啃着他的耳朵问，"你究竟知不知道自己最喜欢的是什么呢？"

王源一愣，骑在他身上坐起来，显然有些出神，王俊凯握着他的腰又问了一遍："告诉我，你到底喜欢什么？拍戏、弹琴还是唱歌？"

王源一下没有说出话来，长久以来其实他也不是没有困惑过，一开始没有人知道他的时候，网上风言风语的时候，累到无力也没有办法和别人倾诉的时候，他也想知道这一切到底有没有意义，可是他答应过志宏哥哥啊，他要成为志宏哥哥那么厉害的人拍很棒的电影。

他想了半天也没有答案，于是反问王俊凯为什么要问这个问题，他说："可以变成一个被别人喜欢的人不好吗？"

王俊凯笑了笑，总归王源大概也还不懂得这些，他拍拍小家伙的脑袋说："我希望你过得更开心一点。"

王源笑笑，趴回了王俊凯的怀里，"不要担心我，我明白做什么才是对的。"

他顿了顿说，"叔叔，如果现在不去做这些的话，我知道将来有一天我一定会后悔的。"

"好。"王俊凯知道他现在还听不进去，十六七岁永远都是倔强得不可撼动的时候，自知迷茫但却不愿退缩，他想把小孩疼着宠着，可是王源不会明白，也许让他自己去摸索也没什么不好，他看着王源坚定而又纯净的眼睛把被子拉高了一些，只剩下小家伙毛茸茸的脑袋露在外面，他说："但是觉得累了就回来，别再这样生病了。"

王源贴在他温暖的胸膛上的脸有点泛红，小幅度地蹭了蹭回应王俊凯的话，他跟自己说回来，一个具有伸展意义的词汇，心底最柔软的一块地方都要崩塌了，他还要有什么不开心。

王俊凯还在哄慰般地抚摸着王源的后颈就突然看到小兔子蜻蜓点水地窜起来亲了一下自己的脸颊，王源亲完立刻害羞地把自己埋进了被子，明明王俊凯也经常这样亲他，为什么自己这样做了却显得格外羞耻，王俊凯把他从被窝里拖出来，一个个细碎的吻烙上去，性感诱惑，王源把手裹在袖子里抱着他，感觉自己似乎越来越没办法拒绝王俊凯的一切了。

足足拖了一个多星期这场感冒才终于好了起来，由于大病初愈外加王俊凯的监督王源不得不在节目里穿得跟个小球似的，杨牧看着他一层叠一层的衣服嫌弃他病了一场连品味都变差了，捏着他的裤腿问里面是不是套了秋裤。

王源郁闷地点点头，这是王俊凯勒令自己必须要穿的，不过虽然很丑的确是十分保暖，在寒风里使劲吹了半天也似乎没有太大的影响，早晨王俊凯就回重庆了，王源有点失望，但是他一直呆在酒店风险实在是太大，几次导演助理来敲门自己的心脏都快悬到嗓子眼了，更何况横店到处都是潜伏的狗仔。

不过好在余下的集数也所剩无几，拍了三天就结束了，王源最后还拿了一个不错的名次，不过他此时却有些急不可耐想回重庆，罗庭信非常关怀地打电话来问他是不是十分想念麻辣火锅，一边发来了一张涮好的牛肚照片。

王源气愤地关掉了图片，天知道横店的盒饭有多难吃，他几乎是一下飞机就叫了麻辣鸡爪的外卖到王俊凯家，以至于那人进门的时候眉头都皱在一起问自己是不是不要嗓子了。

"我真的很想吃嘛。"王源掀起眼皮看他，宝石般光润的眼睛哀求人的样子简直无法拒绝，他一边说一边还不忘使劲往嘴里多塞一些，像是生怕自己把食物抢走一样。

王俊凯拿他没办法，说："只许再吃两个。"

"啊…"王源有点失望，他锲而不舍地继续说："真的不辣呀，我点的都是微辣的，不要紧的。"

"那也不可以，"王俊凯问他："嗓子全好了吗？"

"一点都不痛了。"王源信誓旦旦地保证，"真的不辣。"

王源把已经啃掉爪子的掌中往他嘴边一送，说："你尝尝。"

王俊凯咬住王源递来的那只爪子说："都是你的口水。"

王源气急败坏，他居然还嫌弃自己："明明那里是肉最多的地方！"

王俊凯看着他气呼呼的样子笑了，说："确实不辣，允许你多吃两个。"

显然这点抚慰并没有起到什么实质性的效果，王源抱着那袋鸡爪坐得远远的看电视去了，王俊凯不依不饶地跟上来说："怎么人不大脾气这么多。"

王源不看他气冲冲地说："我就是脾气不好你不要喜欢我好了。"

王俊凯捏着他的下巴嗤笑，"口是心非。"

王源挣开他，耳朵都红了一半，小声地骂他好烦。

电视翻来覆去也没什么好看的，王源洗完澡总觉得无聊，想了想还是问王俊凯能不能带他去看电影，之前的脏衣服全都拿去洗了，一时间也只翻出来一件珊瑚绒戴兔耳朵的睡衣，印象是粉丝送的，但是摸起来特别舒服就留下来了，垂坠的质感一直能盖到屁股，他赤着两条大腿就往王俊凯身上扑，像只兔子似的。

"我们看最后一场好不好，"王源指着手机上那部最近很火的片子说："我同学说超级好看。"

王俊凯说："你怎么半点危机意识都没有，万一被别人认出来了怎么办？"

王源一本正经地说："这里这么偏，看最后一场的人肯定很少，等等看看嘛，如果没有人预约位置我们就去。"

王俊凯想了想表示同意，王源的小计谋得逞了眼睛都弯了起来，蒙上帽子偷偷地在他怀里笑，两只兔耳朵一颤一颤的，柔软的绒面蹭在王俊凯脸上，带着一股信息素的甜味，他亲亲王源的头顶，小家伙便探出头看他，王源身上总是这样冷冷的，大腿冰冰凉凉的露在外面也不在意，王源拿着手机晃在他眼前说："你看，最后一场真的没有人，"他眨巴了一下圆圆的眼睛说："所以能不能去呀？"

"还有什么是你能让我不答应的？"王俊凯刮了一下他的鼻子，王源发痒地皱了皱脸，心满意足地躲过他的手凑上去吻他的颈窝，这份恋爱还需要多多实习，他也想有合当的回应，然而自己也不懂这亲吻不同部位的意义，只能把王俊凯平时做的依葫芦画瓢地学下来，不过显然对方却并没有像自己平常那么大的反应，王源有些挫败，为什么相仿的动作他却不能让王俊凯体会到那种感觉。

王俊凯揉着他的头发，小家伙怎么越来越撩人了，甚至还伸出一点舌肉温慢地在自己的脖子上舔舐，偶尔不轻不重地咬一口，王俊凯拍了拍他的小屁股说："你怎么跟小狗似的？"

"什么嘛…"王源彻底放弃，把脸埋在王俊凯的肩窝里再也不肯抬头了。

最后一场电影十一点半才开始，整个商场都是一片黑暗，王源这才发现自己的全副武装似乎完全没有必要，电影院里都只剩下工作人员了，王源摘掉口罩坐下来，他们来看的是个法国的爱情片，很难得这个题材能在好几个好莱坞大片中胜出，几乎身边所有看过的朋友都说很好，王俊凯把中间的扶手抬起来，王源舒舒服服地枕在他身上等电影开始。

故事大概讲的是一对恋人缠绵悱恻的爱情故事，从青葱年华的晦涩暗恋到长大后如火的相爱，故事的确写的很好，如同宣传里说的有种心动的感觉，也很符合法国人奔放的情感表达，看到中途已经有好几个舌吻的镜头了，一开始王源还看得津津有味，但是这样缠绵悱恻的情节渐多他也不免有些尴尬，总觉得好像是在家长面前看不应该看的东西一样，于是当主角压在恋人身上的时候王源忍不住盖住了自己的眼睛，其实就算是平常和别人出去看也免不了有这种桥段，可是因为身边是王俊凯所以羞耻的感觉简直成立方倍的放大，他偷偷侧头看王俊凯，怎么那人连看电影表情都这么冷漠，不过很快对方就感受到他困惑的目光，王俊凯问他："害羞了？"

王源立刻把手拿掉，说："才…才没有。"

"是吗？"王俊凯靠近他。

"我怎么会…唔！"王源的嘴唇一下被他堵住，王俊凯的手臂抵着他的腰吻上来，王源小声地哼着，接受了这个突如其来的吻，王俊凯和平常很不一样，王源感觉到他揉吮着自己的下唇，然后探入口腔，绵长而热烈，他忽然想到刚才电影里的男主角也是这样亲吻女主角的。

太奇怪了。

王源闭着眼睛，感觉毛孔都要舒展开，电影里悠长的配乐还在继续，所有的感官却全部沉入了这个浪漫的亲吻中去。

Chapter 19

王源的生日马上就到了，公司安排了他的生日会，每年到这时候就有些手忙脚乱的，毕竟一整年时间基本都投入在了拍戏里，练歌的时间少之又少，总归有些心虚，好在他的嗓音确实很不错，努力练了两个星期基本没有什么大问题，不过他已经很久没有上过这样的舞台了，想到台下有那么多人王源忍不住十分紧张，那么多喜欢自己的人呢，他才不要让他们失望。

"你担心什么嘛。"罗庭信在王源说了第二十遍担心生日会的种种原因之后嫌弃地说，"大家都是喜欢你才来的呀，你把可以做的做到最好就够了呀。"

"可是如果唱错了不是会让他们失望吗？"王源叹了口气，他天生肢体不协调，跳舞总是十分僵硬，之前排练的时候还踩到了伴舞老师的脚，万一要是在生日会上出错了可怎么办。

"你们公司怎么一点都不考虑这些，居然教你跳华尔滋，我记得上幼儿园的时候郑大红还被你踩哭了，后来老师都让你跟着保育阿姨跳广场舞。"

王源痛苦不堪地捂住脸："你别说了，都是黑历史。"

罗庭信安慰道："不然你再多找那个老师练练呗，多跳跳总会好的嘛，别想这么多啦。"

王源点点头表示同意，一边想着到底怎么样才能减少出错的可能。

不过事实证明即便他再努力也没能改变自己在舞蹈方面缺了根筋，一晚上下来他简直欲哭无泪，其他的舞蹈也就算了，公司为什么要给他布置一个跳华尔滋的任务，伴舞的是一个很年轻的舞蹈老师，王源估计她也就二十岁，那个姐姐一晚上被他踩得脸都黑了，他说了无数遍对不起似乎也无济于事，而且她似乎很难接近的样子，王源的不耻下问的碰了壁。

舞蹈课上到了十点，在公司的时候他不能和王俊凯一起回家，坐上昏暗小巴的时候王源简直郁闷得想哭，后天就是生日会了，要是在舞台上都出错的话未免也太对不起自己的粉丝。

他们都花了那么多钱来看自己呢。

王源瘪着嘴想，半程居然还下了雨，快入冬的时候天气总是阴晴不定，忽然间就大雨瓢泼，王源看着窗外砸落的雨点心情更加颓丧，到了站雨也没有停，他心情不好所以不想叫王俊凯来接，下过雨后温度直线下降，他就这么打着哆嗦坐在巴士站想等雨小一些再自己回去。

于是王俊凯看到他的时候王源就是这样一副可怜兮兮的模样，他知道小孩今天早上穿得不多，此时简直要把自己缩在一个角落里似的，一走近王源就看到了他，一脸惊讶地问他怎么会来。

王俊凯把他拉起来，皱着眉："我不来你还打算要在这里坐到什么时候？万一生病了怎么办？后天就要表演了怎么这么不懂得照顾自己。"

王源低着小声地说对不起，用小指去勾王俊凯的手，然而对方并没有任何反应，王源扯了扯他的手想，自己好像又把王俊凯惹恼了。

那人生气的时候最正确的做法就是保持听话的状态，王源大气都不敢出，到了家立马乖乖地去洗澡。

因为傍晚一下课就去了公司，他晚饭都没来得及吃，在浴室里水汽一蒸饿的有些发昏，洗完澡换好了睡衣便跑进厨房里找吃的，王俊凯家从来不放速食面，零食都还是自己偷偷藏的，王源找了半天发现只有冻起来的水产和面干，王俊凯听到动静走过去，问："又没吃晚饭？"

王源立刻关上冰箱门，背着手和犯了错的小学生一样弱弱地点头，王俊凯有些恼火："你就不知道自己该干什么不该干什么？"

王源睁着水汪汪的眼睛看他，认真的说自己错了，王俊凯看他态度格外好也没再说什么，拿了一条黄鱼解冻，王源把手塞在他的毛绒小兔子睡衣里取暖，认真地看王俊凯做饭，他很少下厨，家里除了之前阿姨在的时候鲜少开灶，两人都总是在外面吃过才回来，但王俊凯做饭确实很好吃，王源就在他身后看他弄东西。

很快对方就做好了一碗黄鱼面，浓白的鱼汤和翠绿的蔬菜看起来就令人食指大动，王源小心地抱着一大碗面走出去，拿了两副碗筷等王俊凯一起吃，然而餐桌上依旧有些低气压，王源嘬着面条偷偷看他，王俊凯一筷子都没有动，面色依然有些阴沉，王源看他真的生气了，温声温气地讨饶。

"叔叔…"他叫王俊凯，"你别生气了好不好。"

"知道错在哪儿了吗？"王俊凯看着他，目光咄咄逼人。

"嗯…"王源努力的点头，"我下次不这样了。"

王俊凯听到他的承诺脸色才缓和了一些，王源不敢再多说，低下头去扒面，猛吃了一口忽然笑了。

他很在乎自己啊。

小狐狸狡黠地眯起了眼睛。

不过一碗黄鱼面并没有办法解决华尔兹的问题，王俊凯也察觉到了他的不对劲，洗碗的时候小家伙一直靠在自己背上不说话，还叹了好几口气。

"彩排不顺利？"王俊凯问他。

"嗯，"王源闷闷地出声："跳舞总是跳不好。"

"我以为公司的艺人这方面都不错，往年不是生日会都有solo的环节？"

王源羞得面红耳赤："那是黄宇航，我才没有。"

"小笨蛋，"王俊凯笑他，"我记得公司给你安排了四个舞蹈老师，教得不好吗？"

王源想到那个被自己踩了无数脚都没有发作的女老师赶紧摇了摇头："没有，老师都很好，是我的问题。"

他跟王俊凯说了一遍自己肢体不协调的问题，那人想了想，说："我们来试试看。"

"啊？"王源一愣，立刻红着脸拒绝："别试了，我不行的…"

这也太丢脸了吧。

王源巴不得钻到地缝里去，他真的跳舞差得要命，更何况是在家里跳给王俊凯看。

王俊凯说："你不跳来看看怎么知道问题在哪儿？"

王源苦着脸说："我就是华尔兹特别不行，其他的都还好。"

"那就跳华尔滋，"王俊凯伸出手，"我陪你。"

于是等王源反应过来是的时候自己已经握住了王俊凯的手，他有些不好意思，这种感觉太奇怪了，他几乎是扑进了王俊凯的怀里，节拍都因为心跳变乱，那人在他耳边说："别慌，跳的时候跟着音乐，不要着急。"

王源点点头，忍不住去盯自己的脚尖，他每次都是步子上出问题，王俊凯注意到他的小动作箍着他的腰往上拽了拽，说："抬头，别看地上，越看越容易出错。"

王源有些失措地看他，只要不看他就会觉得很慌张，果不其然下一小节就踩到了王俊凯。

"对不起！"王源愧疚地道歉。

"别怕，"王俊凯没有停下，在他耳边说："宝宝，闭上眼睛，跟着音乐的节奏跳，不要担心，现在不是在舞台上，慢慢练习总会好的。"

王源咬着嘴俨然是要慷慨就义的样子，握紧了王俊凯的手闭上眼，舞曲的旋律在脑子里演奏，王源感觉好像没那么紧张了，跟着王俊凯的脚步跳了起来。

出乎意料的没有像之前那么别扭，即使还是绊了好几下也比先前要好了太多，王源觉得自己开了窍，欢天喜地地自己练习去了。

生日会如期而至，有了之前王俊凯的帮助王源顺利地攻克了这个难题，华尔兹的环节也发挥得格外流畅，在后台的时候那个冷冷的女老师甚至都表扬了他，王源露出一个大大的笑容，偷偷在心里想王俊凯未免也太厉害了。

十七岁算是成年，所以这次庆祝格外隆重，后台的时候他还看到有粉丝在微博下留言希望自己能遇到很好的人，王源眨了眨眼睛，他已经遇到了。

结束的时候公司还送上了一个巨大的翻糖蛋糕，是做成了一个蓝绿色的游乐园的样子，王源有些感动，他知道那是王俊凯交代的，因为只有他知道自己喜欢这个颜色，而且他曾今说过如果很有钱的话想买一个游乐园，在里面自由自在的玩。

他都记得呀。

王源有些感动，不过回家看到放在他的礼物盒里两张去冰岛的机票他才发现还有更大的惊喜，原来王俊凯已经订好了去冰岛的机票，上个月对方就要走了自己的护照，忙起来都忘记了这件事情，王源钻到他怀里软乎乎地说谢谢，对方抬着他的下巴温柔地吻了下去，王源还在笑，他觉得自己好像有点幸福过头了。

不过他的小脑袋里一向装着乱七八糟的东西，等过了一会儿才后知后觉的想到万一对方把自己卖了怎么办，他爸妈都不知道自己要出去旅游的事情，王俊凯抱着他戏谑地说他这二两肉连机票钱都划不来。

王源对他的嘲讽习以为常，开开心心地收拾行李去了，其实除了之前电影的事情一直以来他也觉得并没有因为和王俊凯的关系而有所受惠，直到这会儿他才意识到假公济私这个词的美妙之处，好在下周学校正好举办文化节，整个星期都没有上课，也不会耽误课程。

不过他实在不善整理，收了半天好无头绪，收了半天也没整出所以然来，坐到王俊凯旁边有些气馁，他有点想念何其龙把每件事情都打理好的时候了。

上飞机的时候他还在思考自己是不是遗忘了什么东西，早晨还被王俊凯取笑东西都乱七八糟的，不过就算这样也没有影响到他的好心情，王源觉得自己简直要忍不住笑容了，王俊凯拍了拍他的脑袋说他太容易被收买了。

"是我给你机会收买我的好不好。"王源认真地说，"要是别人我才不来。"

"原来我这么特殊啊。"王俊凯抓住他的手俯视他。

王源低着眼睛不看他，嘴角却静静地弯了起来。

飞机在成田机场中转，王源买到了心心念念的手办沿着机场里的饭馆吃了一路，在异国也没有人认识，王源肆无忌惮地顺从着内心的想法握住王俊凯的手，对方温暖干燥的手掌贴合着自己的，有种说不出的奇妙感觉，王源对恋爱这件事有着异常执着而认真的探索精神，大概是由于两人的开始实在是太不美好，这实在是有些幼稚，但对于情窦初开的新手又显得合情合理。

快到达雷克雅未克的时候已经是傍晚，王源在眼罩里睡得昏天黑地，王俊凯放下杂志轻轻地推了推他："源源，快到了。"

王源的脸上还是未褪的睡意就听到广播里已经在播放飞机将要下降的讯息，立刻抖擞了一些。

冲下云层的时候入眼都是白茫茫的一片，南方长大的孩子看到雪都能高兴，王源整张脸都挨在舷窗上往下看，简直和那些照片上的一摸一样。

不过下了飞机就没那么舒服了，这里的温度简直低的夸张，王源好不容易在飞机上捂暖的手指一下又冻成了冰棍，他也不管好不好看，趁等行李的空闲立刻把手伸进王俊凯的大衣里去了，王俊凯难得没有嫌弃他，伸过一只手搂住小孩的腰，问："很冷吗？"

王源拼命点头，他现在巴不得能直接躲到王俊凯的衣服里面，王俊凯拿到自己的行李从里面拿了一件衣服出来给他穿上，王源呆住，这分明就是自己的衣服，怎么会出现在他的箱子里面，王俊凯想是猜到他的想法，无奈地说："我还能指望你记得带吗？"

王源看着他又给自己环上了一条很大的羊绒围巾傻笑，一边去翻探王俊凯箱子里的乾坤，王俊凯不让他看，说他一弄又得乱了，王源趁他弯下腰拉锁的时候一下跳到他的背上，咬着王俊凯的耳朵让他背，王俊凯捏了一把他的臀肉笑骂："怎么这么没羞没臊的。"

王源呀地惊叫了一声，腿缠着王俊凯的腰不下来，他把头靠在王俊凯背上说："叔叔我冷。"

王俊凯甸了甸说："你太重了。"

王源面不改色地耍赖皮："重也要背。"

上了出租车王俊凯才把他放下来，王源一骨碌躲进车里吹暖气了，他怕冷简直到了一个境界，外面还洋洋洒洒地飘着大雪，王俊凯放完行李进来头发上都沾了雪花，王源抽了张纸巾给他擦，弄到一半忍不住又把手往他的领口里钻，王俊凯知道他受不了冻便由他去了，他似乎越来越拿王源没办法了。

落脚的地点是在山上的一处民宿，很有北欧的风格，他们住在一层，有一个巨大的阳台，可以看到山下被冰雪覆盖的湖泊，但就算这样的天寒地冻里也能看见无数雪白的天鹅簇拥在一起，落日的霞光里密密麻麻地挨着彼此取暖，王源被这个神奇的场景吸引，抱着暖手袋数天鹅，眼睛睁得老大，里面有比湖水还要澄澈的光。

"你看，这些天鹅都要挤在一起才能过冬，"王源转过头和王俊凯说："我才只有你一个。"

王俊凯一愣，把他拽进怀里说给他抱着就不冷了，王源觉得舒服，眼睛都弯了起来。

"冰岛有什么好吃的呢？"王源摸摸肚子，飞机上的餐点都不大好吃，他现在有些饿了。

"好像这家三文鱼扒很不错，"王俊凯拿来介绍的餐牌，问他想吃什么。

"这个！这个！还有这个！"王源看不懂餐单上食物的英语，但仅仅是图片都让人垂涎欲滴，他点了一大堆，王俊凯拨了前台的电话去订餐。

很快食物就送了进来，老板娘是个胖胖的中年女人，推着餐车告诉王俊凯改怎么吃这些食物，王源等不及已经咬了一口黑裸麦面包，王俊凯帮他涂上了黄油和果酱换下他吃了几口的面包，说："都是你的，急什么。"

王源觉得这个面包好吃得舌头都要咬下来了，说："这个真的很好吃。"

王俊凯觉得看他吃东西特别有意思，王源总是能把食物吃出一种诱人的感觉，他吃完自己手里的又往对方手上看，王俊凯把剥掉皮的裹着饱满果酱的那面往他嘴前送，王源毫不客气地咬了一口，留下了一个月牙般的齿痕，一边说实在是太好吃了，王俊凯觉得他今天真是可爱惨了。

吃完饭王源说想泡温泉，他才刚吃完一堆东西连小腹都有点鼓，摇摇晃晃地躲进泉水里去，大概是因为淡季这个温泉区只有他们两个人，王源泡了一会儿觉得困，鼻尖上都挂着一点熏出来的汗珠，信息素在蒸汽下显得格外明显，王俊凯问："要是困就不泡了，想睡了吗？"

王源摇摇头，睫毛被水汽粘得乌黑湿软，他问："明天去哪里呀？"

"去塞里雅兰瀑布，你不是之前一直说想看。"

"嗯！"王源很期待，他问："我们可以自己开车去吗？"

"当然，"王俊凯说，"已经预约过了，明天早上八点出发。"

王源点点头，感觉这趟旅行实在太完满了。

Chapter 20

早上出发的时候晨雾都还没有散开，光线从云隙里漏出一丝端倪，空气里有清冽的泥土芬芳，王源穿着厚厚的棉服坐在露台上往下看，冰冻的湖泊上已经有掠起的翅影，事实上他激动得一夜都没怎么睡，这个地方对他太过新鲜，一切都显得格外美好，远处王俊凯开着车往这边过来，王源冲他用力地挥了挥手。

"早餐吃好了吗？"王俊凯摇下窗户问。

"嗯！还有什么东西要拿吗？"王源背起自己的包。

"没什么了，上车吧。"王俊凯说。

王源点点头，从扶栏上一跃而过，稳稳当当地踩在了土地上，王俊凯拍了一下他的脑袋，"好好的路都不会走。"

王源吐了一下舌头狡辩："又不高。"

"跟猴子似的。"

"才不是！"王源拔高了声音，过了一会儿他又小声地碎碎念："哪有我这么可爱的猴子…"

王俊凯的眼中闪过一丝笑意，王源还在纠结这个看起来好像很多动的称呼，王俊凯想，他的小笨蛋怎么这样讨人喜欢。

车子穿过空旷的公路，除了偶尔经过的飞鸟什么都没有，汽车里放着舒缓温柔的法语民谣，大有罗曼蒂克的格调。

王源觉得好听，小声地跟着哼唱，他总是能准确地捕捉到旋律，独特的薄荷音与音箱里的歌声混合在一起，懒洋洋的有种婉转惬意的味道。

开了大概半个小时还下了一场小雨，冰岛的天气总是变化多端，车子正好停下来休息，两人一起到便利店买水，王源看到招牌上写的辣椒咖啡来了兴致，缠着王俊凯说要喝，售货员很快做好了一杯，王源接过的时候还看到上面漂浮着一层辣椒油，他有点嫌弃先给王俊凯喝，对方果然很不乐意的样子，王源怂恿道："喝嘛！"

王俊凯拗不过他抿了一口，咖啡里甜甜辣辣的还有巧克力的味道也不是太难喝，王源放心下来，拿过去喝了一大口。

"好辣啊！"还没来得及品味这份黑暗料理的味道他就被狠狠地辣到了，连忙夺过王俊凯手中的橙汁喝了一大口："哪里不奇怪了！"

显然售货员看到了他滑稽的一幕，用蹩脚的英语解释辣椒在下面一点比较冲，王源稀里糊涂地听了个半懂，他的嘴唇都红了一圈，不管不顾地严肃要求王俊凯跟他交换了。

走出商店的时候恰逢雨停，太阳很快从地平线爬了上来，王源抬起头的时候就看到天边挂着的巨大的彩虹。

"快看！"他长这么大还没有见过真正的彩虹，这个意外太美丽了，他拉着王俊凯的手说："可以拍一张照片吗？"

"当然。"王俊凯从车子了拿出相机，"你要站过去吗？"

王源的脸有些发红，说："我想和你一起拍，"他补充，"我们还没有一张合照。"

"好。"王俊凯请售货员帮他们拍一张，王源左顾右盼找了一个好看的角度兴冲冲地叫他过来，王俊凯搭着他的肩，他忽然叫他："宝宝。"

"啊？"王源一愣，不自觉地看向他，王俊凯就把他扳了过来。

"怎…"不等自己吐出还没来得及成调的询问，声音就被唇面上突然袭来的柔软物体堵住。

王俊凯在吻他。

王源迟钝地反应过来，他第一次在别人面前亲了自己，脸上腾地就涨红了，这样在注视下进行的亲吻实在是太奇怪了，突然就被别人看到了属于自己的秘密，王源僵硬得一动不动，直到对面快门的声音停止王俊凯才放开了他。

王源都不好意思去看那个售货员了，等王俊凯拿回相机才小声地抱怨："你干嘛突然亲我？"

王俊凯勾起嘴唇笑了，揉了一把他的头发说："不是第一张合照？让你记忆深刻一些。"

王源感觉自己的脸都快要烧起来了，拍掉他的手嘴硬，"才不会记住你，明天就忘掉了。"

"那可怎么办？"王俊凯的眼睛里盛着恶劣的笑容，王源被盯得毛骨悚然，他的下巴被轻轻抬起，那人逼近他说："那就每天多复习几遍吧。"

话音未落他又掉到了老狐狸的陷阱中，王俊凯又亲他，没有了外人的观礼王源显得没有那么紧张了，听话地接受了他的入侵，唇齿相依中王俊凯的舌头温柔地在自己的口腔中肆意游走，两人的呼吸都纠结在一起，上颚被舌尖一寸寸细细地舔过，然后又与唇齿反复交缠，王源几乎快要被吻得喘不过气来。

"叔、叔叔…哈…"他在间隙中艰难地求饶，句子被这个充满欲望的吻打得支离破碎，王源抵不过他的力气只能任人鱼肉了，最后讨好地亲了好几下王俊凯的嘴唇才被他放开，他一下子灰溜溜地躲开老远，捂着嘴把两只乌亮的眼睛露在外面控诉："我的嘴皮都要破了。"

王俊凯说："痛了明天才记得住。"

什么嘛…

这下王源连眼睛都埋到掌心里去了。

老男人怎么说话越来越犯规了…

到了塞里雅兰瀑布的时候天空已经彻底放了晴，远远的就能看到六十多米的瀑布飞流而下，周围都是迷蒙的白色水雾，整个风景看起来很像是爱丽丝梦游仙境的感觉，王源拿着相机到处拍，等到照了一圈下来才回到车里看成果，这个地方实在太漂亮了，连他摄影技术这样烂的人拍出来的照片都不赖。

翻到底的时候看到了售货员给他们俩拍的照片，王源耳朵都冒烟了，即使已经知道了内容，这样直观地看到还是觉得无所适从。

相片上眼睛睁得老大，王源有些不满意，那会儿他都蒙圈了才会表情如此奇怪，平常的抓拍明明都很自然，怎么关键时候他这个平面杀手怎么反倒出了岔呢。

"看什么看得这么入神？"王俊凯靠近，看他定定不动地把目光停留在那张照片调笑道："这么喜欢给你放大了挂在家里？"

王源才不要，说丢脸死了，一边像是拿着个烫手山芋般把相机丢给王俊凯了，别扭的说："下次你要这样之前告诉我一下啦，拍出来丑死了。"

"这么快就想着下次了，有进步。"王俊凯刻意地曲解了他话中的意思。

王源对他的言语调戏已经彻底云淡风轻，跑到车后座找零食去了。

晚上吃过饭王源就趴在床上看冰岛的美食介绍，王俊凯还在办公，王源看他出来旅游还每天加班加点心里有些歉疚，其实他也知道公司忙得不行，快到年末很多艺人都派出去排练跨年晚会了，大大小小的合同都要王俊凯过目。

可是工作也不能这样拼命啊…

王源苦恼地想，好几回他半夜醒来还看见王俊凯在处理事情。

他跑过去抱着王俊凯的腰撒娇："我们好不容易出来一趟，你别忙了好不好？"

王俊凯以为小孩没出门觉得闷，亲了他一口，说："公司的事情不能不处理，你自己先看电视好吗？"

王源很郁闷，怎么在自己还不如他的工作重要，他窝在王俊凯的怀里故意挡着电脑，说："公司那么多人你让他们去做嘛，难得度一次假，你还是不是老板啊。"

"宝宝，如果老板都不做事的话就不是老板了，"王俊凯咬了一口他的小鼻子，王源皱着眉却没有躲闪，双手死死扒着自己的脖子不放，一脸不乐意，他开玩笑道："不工作怎么养得起你啊？"

王源扑簌着长长的睫毛认真地看着他说："我才不要你养，你给我多安排点工作就不需要这么忙了呀。"

"傻瓜。"王俊凯放下电脑把他抱到床上，说："你现在是好好学习的时候，再说如果有高质量的电影我会给你接的。"

王源才不是这个意思，他就是不想让王俊凯再熬夜了，于是坐在他的腰上乱亲，嘴里嘟嘟嚷嚷地说："你抱抱我嘛，一工作起来就不理我…"

小家伙实在太胡搅蛮缠，王俊凯被他弄得哭笑不得，又把他提起来晃来晃去的和哄小孩一样的抱他，说："你听话，乖乖等我处理完事情好不好？"

王源挂在他身上好一会儿才妥协，鼓着腮帮子躲进被窝里玩手机去了，老男人真是烦死了，他就一点儿都看不出来自己的关心吗。

王源瘪着嘴不想管他了，打开游戏转移注意力去了。

打了两局手游正好杨牧发了一个表情过来问他在不在，王源赶紧回了过去。

他看着界面上断断续续的一串"正在输入中…"也不知道杨牧找他有什么事情，等了半天对方的信息才发了过来："刚刚和叶导吃饭，他让我问问你最近有新戏你要不要参演，虽然不是主角但是奇幻题材的，好想说花了很多钱，你有兴趣吗？"

王源怔忡地盯着屏幕，这个惊喜太大，可是他却十分举棋不定，其实怎么会不想呢，可是王俊凯从来没有提到过大概是制片方没有向公司提出邀请。

可是如果他能靠自己拿到这个角色呢…

王源有些蠢蠢欲动，即使他不再介意依赖王俊凯也想有一天可以独立，叶舟能欣赏自己无疑是一件莫大的好事，再说如果杨牧可以在其中推动应该不会太难。

但王俊凯好像很不喜欢叶舟。

王源皱起眉，心里十分惘然，想了半天才开口。

"叔叔…"他叫王俊凯，"叶舟导演很不好吗？"

王俊凯没有回头，但声音却冷冷的："你问这个干什么？"

王源怕他又不开心，连忙说："没…没什么，刚刚正好在娱乐版看到他的八卦。"

王俊凯没多透露，只是说："反正你离他远点就好。"

"嗯…"王源点点头，发出一声轻不可闻的回应。

手机却恰好在这个时候震了一下，王源低下头，看到杨牧的信息赫然映在屏幕上："你不回答就这样说定了哦，下周日晚上八点叶导说在他的工作室等你。"

他的讯息实在无法再作拒绝了，王源看着王俊凯还在工作的背影想，也许凭借自己的能力获得这样好的机会他也会开心呢，再说试试或许未必能上，等到真正确定下来再和王俊凯说好了。

王源默默下定决心，一定要给王俊凯一个超级大的惊喜。

过了一会儿手机又有了新的提示音，王源这才发现是叶舟加了自己，之前再上一个剧组的时候虽然大家关系都还不错，叶舟也对他很照顾，可是毕竟才开始合作也有一定的距离感所以也没有敢加他，可此时看到这条讯息王源却不知道该怎么反应了，他点下接受想着要不要去打个招呼。

正当他犹豫间王俊凯走了过来，王源突然就有一种做了坏事的感觉，赶忙把手机藏到了枕头底下。

王俊凯似乎察觉到了他的不对劲，问："你做了什么坏事，慌慌张张的。"

"没有…"王源把头蒙在被子里使劲儿摇了摇："才没有。"

"心虚了？"王俊凯把他的小脸从被褥里弄出来，说："又在看什么奇奇怪怪的东西？"

"什么呀。"王源赶紧编了个借口："杨牧哥哥找我聊天好吗。"

"他找你做什么？"王俊凯大有一番深入探究的架势。

王源怕露了馅不许他在问了，双手不安分地在他的衣服里磨蹭，王俊凯也不阻拦，只是眸色越来越深，正当小孩攀着他的肩膀要凑上来的时候忽然枕头下连着震了好几下，好不容易消停了一会儿又不依不饶地有信息进来的声音。

王俊凯眉毛一挑，说："看来杨牧有很多事情找你啊。"

王源尴尬得不得了，他猜一定是刚才没有跟叶舟说过话所以对方来找自己了，可现在王俊凯一脸不耐烦的样子自己实在不敢去回复，连忙把手摸进枕头里摁了关机，他讨好地蹭蹭王俊凯的脖子，说："不理他不理他，每天都找我打游戏。"

王俊凯捏着他细细的脖子说："他都多大了你才多大，别天天跟着他插科打诨。"

"叔叔，"王源的眼睛亮晶晶地看他："你怎么跟个老干部似的。"

"那能怎么办，管着都这样了，要不管着还不知道你要怎么无法无天。"

王源不认账，骑在他身上耍赖，王俊凯似笑非笑地看着他，王源难得占领了一个主动的位置，捧起他的脸吻了下去。

Chapter 22

"好可惜啊，"回程的飞机上王源还记挂着没看到极光的事情，"也许再过两天就可以见到了。"

王俊凯笑了，"喜欢的话我们还可以再来。"

王源点点头，可是却不知道为什么总觉得不会再有下次了，也许这种感觉来源于彼此都很难磨合的时间，但他并不是很在意，只是这一次就已经足够过瘾，他轻轻地靠向王俊凯的胸膛，那人墨绿色的毛衣软绒绒的磨蹭着面颊，有一种海港辽阔而带着阳光晒过水面的气息。

在飞机上的时间冗长，王源反反复复地沉溺在睡梦中，轻飘飘地仿佛自己要和云端融为一体，身体像分子一样飘散在无边的黑雾中，什么也抓不住，他好像还梦到了冰岛的极光，鲜艳而有种过分的璀璨，五彩的光华里他似乎看见了王俊凯，但是只要走近，那个人的影子就会随着光揉碎在暗夜里。

好几次王源醒来都慌张地去找寻王俊凯的身影，看到男人在微弱的橘黄光线下沉睡的样子才放心下来。

是梦啊。

王源对自己说。

可是为什么那么虚假的幻境却又那么真实。

连回想起来心脏都会像被揪住一样疼痛。

他不要失去王俊凯。

冷不丁的就在心里冒出这样一句话。

然而他曾今是那么让自己避之不及的人，现在却变成自己再也无法分离的一部分，命运真是奇怪，曲折离奇的把极端的两个面纠缠在一起，王源突然觉得现实也像是梦一样，让自己恨之入骨的王俊凯很讨厌，现在已经没办法使自己抽离的王俊凯也很讨厌。

太不好了。

几千米的高空上，王俊凯明明就在自己身边，清醒的自己却确凿地感受着失去他的穿透心脏的窒息感。

王源捂住眼睛，一切又重新黯淡下来。

胡思乱想终于在落地之后停止了，大概是在封闭缺氧的环境里才会如此多愁善感，于是当王俊凯听他说完那些乱七八糟的梦之后还取笑了他，那人笑得十分恶劣："没想到你这么离不开我。"

王源却还沉浸在懊恼的情绪中，气冲冲地说："是啊，所以你不可以弄丢我。"

"怎么办呢？"王俊凯很无奈的样子，"一点也没有自我生存能力的笨蛋啊。"

好在并没有发生奇怪的事情，回到学校之后一切又变得正常起来，先前在冰岛的时候王源也没什么机会回复叶舟，玩疯了把这件事情都忘到九霄云外，过了好几天才想起来要联系，对方倒是没有太在意，在电话里听起来也和平常相差无几，王源心想大概自己也不是太重要的角色所以应该不要紧，于是问好了时间地点准备到时候尽量准备的充分一些。

然而打好了电话心里却空落落的，王源也无法确定自己这样做是不是真的正确，如果王俊凯生气的话他要怎么办，但现在放弃的话自己真的会甘心吗。

问题又变得无解。

想来想去王源还是决定一鼓作气完成这件事情，导演那边都说好了怎么可以再反悔呢，为了做好功课王源还去问了杨牧，那边正在打游戏，枪击声震耳欲聋的，杨牧大大咧咧地说："没什么好在意的，叶导既然叫你去估计也是准备得差不多，我想也就是走个流程，放心吧。"

"你那天去吗？"王源还是有些忐忑，叶舟总是看起来很凌厉的样子，再说之前王俊凯发脾气也是因为觉得叶舟人品不大好，所以他总有点害怕。

"我不去，"杨牧在那边笑，"你都不知道我前一段时间天天被经纪人拉去和那几个投资方吃饭，脸都要笑僵了，这几天只想在家好好休息。"

王源丧气了，没精打采地说："好吧。"

杨牧说："你要是怕不成功再让你们老总去当当说客呗，反正他们也都熟，总能卖个人情。"

王源一听连忙拒绝，他没透露一点风声，王俊凯最近似乎也没有给他接戏的打算，王源这次这么坚定也有一部分原因和这件事情有关，何其龙之前还外接了好几部挺好的资源也被拒绝，虽然不是不知道他是为了自己好，可是自己要是再这样下去真的要淡出娱乐圈了，没有作品的明星迟早是要被遗忘的，罗庭信还问他是不是被雪藏了。

"真不是？"罗庭信很怀疑，"以前你不是隔三差五的就请假吗，我们的小戏霸最近的出勤率简直了。"

"不是要高考吗？即便不接戏也很正常。"王源一板一眼地说，不过想到最近的确很久没有上戏了还是十分郁闷 ："我看起来有那么过气吗？"

"倒不是过气，问题是现在粉丝都看不到你啊。"罗庭信认真的说，"你看现在电视上多久没你的广告了，你们公司那个黄宇航不也是高考吗？怎么他还天天有接戏呢？你们老板是不是对你有什么偏见啊？"

才没有。

王源忍不住咬着嘴唇笑了，王俊凯能对自己有什么偏见，罗庭信觉得他的表情实在是捉摸不透，以前王源对演习的事情可上心，他还记得对方当初大闹公司的样子，怎么现在倒变得云淡风轻起来，罗庭信疑惑地问："最近真是越来越看不透你了，不过我还是觉得你应该有点作品，没看微博下面粉丝天天说多少天没看到你了吗？"

"好啦，"王源看着罗庭信操劳的样子拍了拍他的头："你怎么每天都担心这担心那的，峰峻一哥哪有那么快就过气了。"

"你能不能别那么自恋，"罗庭信拿出手机，一条一条的翻出网友的质疑，说："你看看，是不是大家都说你被雪藏了，连条微博都不发。"

"发发发。"王源招架不住，想到叶舟的电影他还是没能按捺住，"最近就会有新的戏啦，罗妈妈你别催了。"

"什么情况！"罗庭信一下来了精神："签了新的戏吗？电视剧还是电影？哪个导演的作品？"

"确定了会告诉你的，现在先保密！"

"你这个兔崽子真是！"罗庭信狠狠地翻了个巨大的白眼。

王源笑笑没有说话，今天就是和叶舟约定的日子了，他捏了捏手中的笔，只要自己发挥好应该就能拿下那个角色，这一次说什么也要靠自己争取到这个机会，哪怕心里总有一丝奇怪的不安。

放学以后王源赶回家换了套正规的衣服，中午的时候王俊凯跟自己说了比较迟才会回来，王源想想那会儿大概已经和叶舟谈完了。

一定要给他一个惊喜。

"你在做什么？"王源还在想面试的事情就忽然被一拉，撞进了王俊凯的怀里。

王源一愣："你怎么回来了？"

"不行吗？"王俊凯扳过他的脸，他问："穿得这么正式要去哪儿？"

"没、没去哪儿？"王源一下没了分寸，这怎么和预想的完全不一样， 脑子里芜杂一片，王俊凯就这么盯着自己，王源连一个借口都编不出来，只能结结巴巴含糊不清地搪塞，明明是冬季他却紧张得连手心都蒙上一层薄汗。

就这么对峙了一会儿王源才发现王俊凯似乎也没有要追究的样子，他试探地问他："今天公司没有事情吗？"

"还好，不是很忙，这两天你不是一直说嗓子疼，吃完饭带你去医院看一下。"王源一下松了口气，可是又立即紧绷起来，如果王俊凯要带自己去看病那叶舟那边要怎么办，再不出门会迟到的…

"怎么了？"王俊凯看他游离的样子问。

"叔叔…"计划了那么久，他没有办法在临门一脚的时候放弃，王源扯了扯王俊凯的袖口，下定了决心要圆完这个谎，"今天晚上和同学约了要出去，能不能晚一点再去看病？"

王俊凯看起来有些不悦，他问："和谁？"

"和…和阿信，"他猝然躲避的目光落入王俊凯的眼里，小孩好像是刻意在解释什么继续说："之前去冰岛那么久，阿信说今晚想一起吃个饭，都已经说好了。"

王俊凯捏着他的脊梁骨，淡淡地说："去吧，要我送你吗？"

"不要！"王源条件反射地立刻拒绝，随即又像是忽然反应过来，再一次讪讪地挪开视线："如果被阿信看到就不好了。"

"源源，"王俊凯的语气忽然有些冰冷："希望你不要骗我。"

"怎么会…"王源呼吸一滞，浓浓的苦意在心里散开，自己怎么会想骗他呢。

"你去吧。"王俊凯忽然松了口，王源已经足够百依百顺，他想和同学出去也不难理解，小孩心惊胆战的样子简直可怜透顶，难道他觉得自己连让他出门的权利都没有吗，"早点回来，来得及的话再去医院看一下嗓子，之前一直没有告诉你，这个月底打算做一张你的专辑，歌曲已经写好了，下周就要开始排练，不保护好声带怎么唱歌。"

王源怎么也没想到王俊凯会给自己一个这么大的惊喜。

"你更喜欢钢琴还是表演？"

"想再唱歌吗？"

"宝贝以后想考什么专业呢？"

难怪他之前会那样问。

那些没头没尾的问题都有了答案。

王源勾住他的小指摇了摇呢喃着说谢谢，他怎么那么傻呢，之前还总是觉得王俊凯不想让自己去拍戏，然而他仅仅提过一次对戛然而止的歌唱道路的遗憾都被记住，心里油然而生出一种罪恶感，自己怎么可以用隐瞒和谎言对待那个男人，他是自己下定决心了要相信的人啊…

"叔叔，"王源让步了，他没有办法这样继续隐瞒要去见叶舟的事情，"其实…"

他还没来得及说出口要去见叶舟的事情，忽然手机铃声在安静的屋子里响了起来，王源瞬间连脊背都僵直住，这个时候来电的只有一种可能…

自己方才将手机放在了不远的台面上，而此时王俊凯正伸手过去，这一刻的感觉大概过去再久王源也会记得，那个场景就像定格电影一般一帧一帧地在眼前播放，缓慢而又仓促，他却没有任何能够暂停这一切的能力。

"王源吗？你到哪里了，不要忘记今晚的试镜，我在家等…"

清晰的声音从电流里穿过然后传入耳中，那句话还没有说完就被挂断。

然后一切又归于宁静。

王源努力地想看向王俊凯，那人的面孔却在眼中模糊开来，被晕染开的光线里，他再也无法看清楚眼前的东西，听觉被剥离开，手机碰在桌面上的声音，自己胸腔里紊乱而快速跳动的声音，眼泪从面颊上滴落的声音，乱糟糟的又出奇的安静，然而这份风雨欲来前的安静却抓着他的耳膜，蓄势待发的要将它撕碎，王源想握住王俊凯的手，可是不知什么时候自己的手指已经僵冷到无法伸展开来，他花了很大的力气终于攥住王俊凯的时候对方的手却突然放下了。

"我以为你会听我的话。"

王俊凯的似乎依旧保持着先前的语调，可是王源却感觉到了从未有过的冰冷，空气都仿佛被凝结住，然后一点一点地从胸腔里抽走。

"我知道你一直很想成为很好的演员，也知道你喜欢唱歌。"

"没有…"王源想否认，可是连说话的力气都被强大的恐惧蒸发。

王源使劲地摇头，他想告诉王俊凯这些都不重要了，他不要他这样和自己讲话，可是自己却什么也说不出来。

"源源，"王俊凯的手抬起来，停留在王源的脸上，温柔却令人毛骨悚然，他甚至笑了一下，然后才开口："你就这样着急到连一刻也不愿意等吗？"

这张面孔明明依旧是天真无邪的样子，王俊凯却看不清王源眼睛里的光芒了，叶舟是怎么样的人他不信王源到现在都看不出来，之前闹过那样大的矛盾以为他已经彻底弄清了。

但就算这样也要去找他吗。

王俊凯放开手。

终究他是不相信自己的。

sorry真的不是愚人节，我最近一直想更新但确实条件不允许，今天早上下完课下午就去拍摄点采风了，仿佛出了一趟城，刚刚夜里十二点半才听完老师的剧本修改意见开始写文，发完我要继续改剧本去了…如果明天拍摄回来我还活着就继续补字数，计划赶不上变化，希望大家海涵。

Chapter 21

王俊凯把他的手机重新放下，说："你要去就去吧。"

"我不是那个意思，"王源怎么会不知道这是气话，他想跟王俊凯解释清楚，可是脑子里一片空白，卡壳的言语怎么也没能说出口，他踌躇了一下："我只是想…"

"源源，"王俊凯打断他，"我之前问了你太多次你都选择不说，现在解释有什么意义呢？"

王俊凯的拳头都已经窝得青筋爆出，王源知道他在盛怒中，磕磕巴巴地解释："我真的没有想瞒着你，我知道你一直觉得我很喜欢拍戏，可是我真的不是为了这个角色背着你去联系叶舟的，之前杨牧哥哥…"

"别说了！"王俊凯看到王源被喝住猛地蜷了一下的样子又怎么都狠不下心来，他迅速地冷静下来，说："你先回去吧，看来今天也不合适再说这件事情，等我想好了再去找你。"

王源哑然，但他也没有想到可以说什么有用的东西去为自己辩解，不论如何他确实骗了王俊凯，他只好点点头说："对不起…那我先回去了。"

王俊凯没有回答他，只是背过身去，王源一瞬间觉得难受极了，对方留下的背影似乎都是不再愿意相信自己的证明，他伸出小指勾住王俊凯的，吸了一口气用力地把眼泪逼了回去，说："叔叔，不要不来找我好吗？"

王俊凯没有给他任何回应，也依旧没有转回来，王源把脸埋进他的后背，那份温暖让他忍不住鼻酸，"真的对不起，但是不管怎么样你都不可以丢下我好不好？"

王俊凯知道他哭鼻子了，往日他最心疼王源哭，那个小坏蛋也总是抓着这个软肋赚足了便宜，可是这次他却无论如何也做不到像平时一样安慰他，沉默了一会儿他才说："我会去找你的，回家吧。"

王源愣了愣，终于还是把手放下了，他点点头，讷讷地说了一声那我走了，直到门重新关上的声音沉寂下来，王俊凯才回过头，眼里是一片深不可测的暗涌。

王源很后悔自己明明可以说清楚却连一个字都没能说出来，他坐在王俊凯家门口半天才站起来，他想，也许王俊凯再也不会喜欢自己了。


End file.
